Tłuszcz
by akumaNakago
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Minął miesiąc od pokonania Voldemorta, a Severus Snape wciąż żyje. Harry Potter nie ma najmniejszej ochoty spotkać się z tłustowłosym profesorem, ale musi - znajduje się wszak w posiadaniu czegoś, co do niego nie należy.
1. Rozdział pierwszy

_**oryginał: **__Grease_

_**autor: **__Henry Plantagenet_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

Hermiona potrafiła się rządzić i wszyscy o tym wiedzieliśmy. Ale tym razem dosłownie przeszła samą siebie.

- Musisz mu to oddać - szczeknęła.

- Oddam - odparłem. - Czekam tylko, kiedy będzie na tyle wolny, abym mógł go odwiedzić.

Parsknęła.

- Dopiero co wyzdrowiał. Jak bardzo zajęty może być chory człowiek?

Zmieniłem taktykę na odrobinę bardziej szczerą.

- Jestem strasznie skrępowany samą myślą, że miałbym się z nim zobaczyć. Więc może sama byś to zabrała do jego domu i mu oddała, w moim imieniu?

Wyjąłem kryształowy słój, pełen wspomnień Snape'a, z dołu szafy, gdzie go zwykle chowałem. Jednak ponure spojrzenie mojej przyjaciółki kazało mi odłożyć go z powrotem na półkę.

- To są jego wspomnienia. Należą do niego. Albo do ciebie, osoby, której je podarował. Nie możesz być tak beztroski, żeby oddawać je za pośrednictwem posłańca. Mógłby pomyśleć, że w nie zajrzałam! I, Harry - jej twarz przybrała możliwie pruderyjny i praworządny wyraz - to jest ostatnia rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek chciałabym zrobić.

Przejrzałem umysł w poszukiwaniu przekleństw, które najlepiej pasowałyby do sytuacji, ale w końcu odrzuciłem je wszystkie. Miała rację. Hermiona miała rację. Unikałem Snape'a.

- Jeśli uważasz, że już nigdy nie zamierzam się z nim zobaczyć, to po co w ogóle tracisz czas? - spytałem z irytacją. Coś w moim głosie widocznie przekonało Hermionę, że najwyższy czas zmienić temat albo wyjść. Wybrała to drugie. Usłyszałem jej kroki schodzące po stopniach domu Weasleyów, a potem odgłos zamykanych drzwi frontowych. Nie usłyszałem jednak, jak się otworzyły ponownie kilka minut później; byłem zbyt zamyślony.

*******

To był powód wszystkich kłopotów. Nigdy w życiu nie byłem tak zagubiony. Profesor Snape, myśląc, że umiera, dał mi swoje wspomnienia. Lecz przeżył. Dlatego, jak Hermiona w kółko mi przypominała (jakieś dwieście razy dziennie), musiałem mu je oddać.

Ale ja nie potrafiłem stanąć ze Snape'em twarzą w twarz, a w dodatku - muszę przyznać - wcale nie miałem ochoty oddawać mu kryształowego słoja wraz z zawartością. Przywiązałem się do niego jak Hermiona do rzadkiej książki. Chciałem wchłonąć każdą najmniejszą cząstkę. Wspomnienia Snape'a stały się dla mnie ucieczką od popękanego świata wokół mnie. Każdego dnia nie mogłem się doczekać chwili, gdy się w nich zanurzę - były moim narkotykiem, moją obsesją. Niesamowitą ulgą była możliwość ucieczki od zamarłej teraźniejszości w przeszłość pełną pasji i nienawiści.

Czasami wydawało mi się, że Tom Riddle był bardziej żywy po śmierci niż za życia. Trwał w szalonych żałobą oczach osieroconych i w ropiejących ranach ocalałych - ranach, które mogły się nigdy nie zabliźnić. Wszelka radość, pociecha i nadzieja wysączyła się z życia moich ukochanych, zmieniając ich w mgliste duchy wcześniejszych osobowości, sztywno, mechanicznie wykonujące codzienne czynności.

W pewien nieokreślony sposób wszystko, co widziałem w popękanej, wyszczerbionej, przechodzonej myślodsiewni, którą kupiłem na Pokątnej, wydawało się bardziej żywe, prawdziwsze od świata wokół mnie. No i mogłem spędzać ile tylko czasu chciałem z moimi rodzicami, nie zapominając jednak o innej osobie, która zawsze była w zasięgu wzroku. Osobie, której wspomnienia zgłębiałem.

*******

Rozległo się stanowcze stukanie w drzwi - po samym dźwięku mogłem powiedzieć, kto za nimi stał. Wpuściłem ją i zauważyłem z niejaką trwogą, iż podniecenie prawie się z niej wylewało.

- Co? - zapytałem.

- Załatwiłam sprawę - oświadczyła. - Spotka się z tobą jutro o czwartej.

- Ale jak ci się...?

- Zapomniałeś o tym zadziwiającym mugolskim wynalazku, zwanym telefonem?

- To on ma telefon? Skąd znałaś numer?

- Wyszukałam go w książce telefonicznej. Tobiasz Snape.

- Bardzo ci dziękuję, Hermiono - powiedziałem.

Złowrogie spojrzenie, które towarzyszyło moim słowom, nawet Hermionę wytrąciło z równowagi.

- Cóż, skoro nie chcesz, zawsze mogę znowu zadzwonić i...

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

- Najlepiej z tym wreszcie skończyć, jak sądzę - stwierdziłem z powątpiewaniem. - No to... pa, Hermiono.

Drgnęła. To nie była aluzja - to była kwestia ostentacyjnie złych manier. Na szczęście postanowiła tym razem mi odpuścić. Może uznała, że za bardzo na mnie naciskała.

- Do widzenia, Harry - odparła niemal uprzejmie, po czym wyszła.

**KONIEC  
****rozdziału pierwszego**


	2. Rozdział drugi

_**oryginał: **__Grease_

_**autor: **__Henry Plantagenet_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

Spojrzawszy na zegarek, skalkulowałem, że mam wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby po raz ostatni zanurkować w myślodsiewnię zanim oddam wspomnienia prawowitemu właścicielowi. Musiałem się jednak pośpieszyć...

x

Wskoczyłem i znalazłem się na peronie dziewięć i trzy czwarte na stacji King's Cross. Hogwarcki ekspres właśnie przyjechał - było gorąco, kłębiła się para, panował nieopanowany harmider.

Wiedziałem, jak to jest, wrócić do nieprzyjemnego domu po roku ciepłej przyjaźni w szkole. Lecz cichy, ponury chłopiec o ciemnych włosach, stojący tuż obok mnie, musiał to odczuwać inaczej. O tym też wiedziałem.

Czy spędził szczęśliwy rok w Hogwarcie? Możliwe. Miał przecież przyjaciół - przyszłych Śmierciożerców, którym moja matka tak ostro się sprzeciwiała. Ale nie licząc miłego (czy jakiegokolwiek) towarzystwa tych Ślizgonów, szkoła z pewnością była dla niego równie nieprzyjemna jak dom.

x

Minęło sporo czasu, wszyscy uczniowie wesoło powitali oczekujących na nich rodziców i dawno wrócili do domu, a ja nadal stałem obok niego na pustym już peronie, wypatrując rodziców, którzy nie mieli się zjawić. Był żałosną figurką w niedopasowanym mugolskim stroju, obarczoną wielkim bagażem. A jednak miał w sobie jakąś dziwną godność. Nie okazywał gniewu, niecierpliwości, tego, że czuł się zraniony.

Naczekawszy się o wiele dłużej i wytrwalej niż większość dzieci miałaby ochotę, wstał wreszcie, żeby dotrzeć do domu na własną rękę. Taszcząc nieporęczny kufer, poślizgnął się i upuścił skrzynię na stopę nieznajomego przechodnia. Po tym wszystkim, co się zdarzyło wcześniej, wypadek przelał czarę. Chłopiec miał łzy w oczach, gdy przepraszał mężczyznę, którego uraził w nogę.

x

Obcy był wysokim, dostojnym panem w płaszczu. Miał wyjątkowo przyjazny wyraz twarzy i roześmiane oczy. Zapewnił Snape'a, że jego stopa była w najzupełniejszym porządku. (Wcale mi na to nie wyglądało.) A potem spytał, czy nikt nie przybył po dziecko na stację.

- Nie mam zamiaru się wtrącać, mój chłopcze, ale jestem tutaj od pewnego czasu, jako że ładowałem do pociągu skrzynie z książkami, i nie mogłem nie zauważyć...

Snape skinął głową, kompletnie upokorzony.

- Myślę, że nie skojarzyli daty, proszę pana...

Uświadomiłem sobie, że nawet Dursleyowie, jakkolwiek wredni by nie byli, nigdy nie zapomnieli odebrać mnie z dworca. Nieznajomy, który przedstawił się jako Gwillim Tudor, zaproponował chłopcu, że zabierze go do domu, co młody Ślizgon przyjął z wdzięcznością.

x

Gwillim Tudor chwycił Snape'a za rękę i z gracją aportował ich obu wraz z bagażem przed walący się dom. Jeśli nawet pan Tudor uznał budynek za całkowicie odpychający, nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Zapukał. Czekali, ale nikt nie otworzył drzwi.

Wciąż stojąc na ganku, usłyszeli męski głos, podniesiony w gniewie. Zaraz potem błagalny głos kobiecy, a następnie dźwięk tłuczenia, jakby coś spadło na podłogę... lub może zostało na nią zrzucone?

Chłopiec zbladł. Mimo wszystko z nienaganną manierą podziękował mężczyźnie i dodał, patrząc prosząco, że nie ma potrzeby, aby nowy znajomy dalej z nim czekał.

Pan Tudor zawahał się, nie chcąc zostawić dziecka samego na progu najwyraźniej brutalnego, pozbawionego szczęścia domu. Wyjął wizytówkę i podał ją Snape'owi. Kartonik otworzył się i zamknął w ręce chłopca jak książka.

- Jestem wydawcą - powiedział. - Tu jest mój adres. Jak widzisz, nie pracuję daleko stąd. Teraz odejdę, ale, Severusie, z niecierpliwością będę wyglądał twoich odwiedzin.

- Dziękuję panu - odparł chłopiec. - Gdyby nie pan... - Z trudem przełknął łzy. - Jest pan bardzo miły.

Gwillim Tudor podał mu rękę, potem uścisnął ramię, dodając otuchy, a w końcu pokuśtykał do bramy i znikł.

x

Kiedy mężczyzna odszedł, Snape wściekle nacisnął na dzwonek.

Drzwi wreszcie się otworzyły i stanęli przed nim rodzice. Poczekał, aż rozpęta się piekło, lecz ku jego zaskoczeniu nic podobnego się nie stało. Powitał ich więc spokojnie, po czym poinformował, że zaczęły się wakacje. Z czułością pocałował matkę, każąc jej iść do jej pokoju i odpocząć.

x

Kolejne kilka godzin Severus Snape spędził na przyrządzaniu obiadu, sprzątaniu i doprowadzaniu domu do stanu używalności.

Mogłem zaobserwować, jak zmieniają się jego rodzice. Ojciec zauważalnie się odprężył po smacznym posiłku, a i matka odzyskała pogodę ducha w spokojnej, opiekuńczej obecności syna.

Chłopiec dopiero co wrócił do domu po męczącej podróży i długim, upokarzającym oczekiwaniu na stacji. Ale nie mówił niczego na ten temat, ani nie okazał po sobie śladu wyczerpania.

Dopiero późno w nocy, w zaciszu własnego pokoju, pozwolił sobie na drobną rysę w opanowaniu.

x

Spojrzał w swoje odbicie w lustrze.

- Ty paskudny, wielkonosy, tłustowłosy dupku - powiedział głosem do złudzenia przypominającym Jamesa Pottera.

Jeśli miałbym oddać sprawiedliwość mojemu ojcu, to muszę przyznać, że nigdy nie słyszałem, aby nazywał Snape'a w ten sposób. Smarkerus - tak. Paskudny dupek - tak. Ale nigdy paskudnym, wielkonosym itd. itd.

x

Przerwałem rozmyślania, gdy zwróciło moją uwagę, co chłopiec robił dalej. Wyjął różdżkę.

- Legalne czy nielegalne, nic mnie to nie obchodzi - wymamrotał, po czym wskazał na własne włosy i wypowiedział dziwaczne zaklęcie.

Nagle zrozumiałem, co próbował zrobić: chciał usunąć tłuszcz!

Kiedy machnął różdżką, włosy stały się jaskrawoczerwone, potem zgniłozielone, a w końcu uzyskały kolor i konsystencję suchej słomy. Nie wyglądał specjalnie atrakcyjnie ze swoją tradycyjną zasłoną przetłuszczonych, czarnych włosów, ale teraz było gorzej. Znacznie, znacznie gorzej. Wlepiał wzrok w odbicie z totalnym przerażeniem. Później odwrócił się i spojrzał na drzwi. Nie były zaryglowane. Przyskoczył do nich i pośpiesznie naprawił niedopatrzenie.

Mając pewność, że nikt mu nie przeszkodzi, Severus Snape zalał się łzami.

x

Wynurzyłem się ze wspomnień bardziej przygnębiony niż do nich nurkowałem. Wydobyłem z kieszeni sponiewierany zwój pergaminu, na którym zapisywałem moje przemyślenia związane z tym, co widziałem w myślodsiewni. Irytowało mnie, że zawsze byłem tylko obserwatorem, patrzącym, ale nie mogącym w niczym uczestniczyć. Przenoszenie refleksji na pergamin dawało mi pewną ulgę. Czułem się, jakbym coś robił.

Niemal podświadomie zauważyłem, że zapełniłem już siedem i pół cala zwoju. Pisałem dalej.

**KONIEC  
****rozdziału drugiego**

* * *

_Pragnę bardzo podziękować za komentarze:_

_**Jo**__, telefon może rzeczywiście jest nieco naciągany, ale przyznam, że mi to nie przeszkodziło, gdy owo fanfiction czytałam. W zasadnie... mugolska okolica, mugolski dom, mugolski ojciec (na którego nazwisko zresztą ten telefon nadal jest) - czemu nie? Co do tytułu, muszę powiedzieć, że aż do opublikowania pierwszego rozdziału zastanawiałam się nad jego zmianą w polskiej wersji językowej. Rozpatrywałam różne wersje, krótkie, długie, niewiele mówiące o fabule i wyraźnie się do niej odwołujące... Nie mogłam się zdecydować. Dlatego ostatecznie zostałam przy tytule oryginału, też przetłumaczonym, oczywiście. Acz nawet przemyśliwałam, czy nie zostawić go po angielsku - kojarzyłby się z musicalem z 1978 roku... z którym nie ma kompletnie nic wspólnego. I tak "Tłuszcz" został "Tłuszczem" ;-)._

_**acid**__, cieszę się, że Ci się podobało i mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz zawiedziona ciągiem dalszym. Czasami się zastanawiam, czym to opowiadanie mnie urzekło aż tak, że zachciało mi się je tłumaczyć... i sama nie wiem. Ale fakt pozostaje faktem: "Tłuszcz" mi się podoba. Może przez samo to, że jest to opowieść o wyboistej drodze, wiodącej do przebaczenia? O poznawaniu drugiego człowieka? O tym, jak naprawdę niewiele wiemy o innych? Trudno mi powiedzieć. W każdym razie zrobił na mnie wrażenie. Cieszę się też, że czytasz również inne moje tłumaczenia. Ostatnio popełniam ich całkiem sporo, dość różnych, i mam nadzieję, że wiele osób znajdzie między nimi coś dla siebie._

_Do przeczytania w rozdziale trzecim, gdzie wreszcie dojdzie do spotkania Harry'ego z Severusem, które to spotkanie... raczej nie przebiegnie w sposób, jakiego którykolwiek z nich się spodziewał. _


	3. Rozdział trzeci

_**oryginał: **__Grease__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Henry Plantagenet__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

**------------------------------**

Rozdział trzeci

**------------------------------**

* * *

- Co powinienem mu powiedzieć, kiedy otworzy drzwi? - spytałem

- Powiedz: "Dzień dobry, panie profesorze", kochanie - poradziła pani Weasley, atakując grzebieniem tył mojej głowy. Mimo jej starań włosy pozostały tak samo potargane jak wcześniej.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do mnie, pragnąc dodać mi odwagi.

- Nie może ci się nie udać przy zwykłym "Dzień dobry, panie profesorze" - uznała.

Problem z tymi kobietami polegał na tym, że były tak potwornie sentymentalne. Co prawda nie podzieliłem się z nimi tym, co zobaczyłem w myślodsiewni, ale nieopatrznie zrobiłem delikatną aluzję odnośnie uczuć Snape'a do mojej matki. To zapadło głęboko w ich niewieście serduszka i podejrzewam, że właśnie dzięki temu tak bardzo nalegały, żebym odwiedził profesora i pojednał się z nim.

*******

W ten właśnie sposób znalazłem się przed frontowymi drzwiami snape'owego domu, wymyty, wyczyszczony, wyszorowany i niesamowicie zdenerwowany. Całe siedem minut i pięćdziesiąt jeden sekund zajęło mi zebranie się na odwagę i podniesienie ręki do przycisku dzwonka. Kolejne pięć minut i trzydzieści osiem sekund poświęciłem na przekonanie niechętnej dłoni, aby go wreszcie nadusiła.

Drzwi otworzyły się i okazało się, że stoję twarzą w twarz ze starszym czarodziejem, odzianym w sukienkę z falbankami, gustownie przyozdobioną drobnymi różowymi różyczkami. Prawdopodobnie trafiłem pod niewłaściwy adres. Otworzyłem usta, aby wyjaśnić pomyłkę i przeprosić za najście. Ale ponieważ byłem tak strasznie zdenerwowany, odruchowo wymówiłem słowa, które kazano mi powiedzieć:

- Dzień dobry, panie profesorze.

Znajoma postać w czerni zmaterializowała się obok mężczyzny w sukience.

- Dzień dobry, Potter - przywitała się. Jeśli nawet Mistrz Eliksirów uznał za dziwne, że wziąłem za niego zjawisko w falbankach i różyczkach, to nie okazał tego po sobie. - Pozwól, że przedstawię: pan Archimedes Holland z wydawnictwa Holland i Tudor - dodał.

- Miło mi pana poznać - odparłem grzecznie. Gdy wymieniałem banalne uprzejmości z panem Hollandem, mój mózg pracował na najwyższych obrotach. Ależ skrewiłem. Kolejny raz zacząłem z tym człowiekiem w niewłaściwy sposób. Byłem pewien, że nie mógł wziąć za dobrą monetę pomylenia go z facetem w damskiej kiecce. Kiedy ponownie zobaczę się z Hermioną, będę musiał jej powiedzieć, że owszem, nie udało mi się ze zwykłym "Dzień dobry, panie profesorze".

Nieszczęsny gość mojego byłego nauczyciela właśnie wychodził.

- Do zobaczenia, Severusie.

- Do zobaczenia, Archie - odparł Snape, z powagą ściskając jego dłoń.

Archie... to imię coś mi mówiło. Czyżbym już go kiedyś widział? Zanim jednak mogłem bliżej przyjrzeć się jego twarzy, Archie deportował się z trzaskiem.

*******

Gospodarz mógł mi teraz poświęcić całą uwagę.

- Spodziewałbym się, że trochę lepiej orientujesz się w moich preferencjach odnośnie stroju, Potter - stwierdził. W jego oczach zauważyłem coś, czego nie widziałem tam nigdy wcześniej: najbledszy z możliwych cień uśmiechu.

Odpowiedziałem mu niejednoznacznym uśmiechem, godnym Luny Lovegood.

- Archie to dobry przyjaciel i wytworny gentleman - mówił, prowadząc mnie w głąb domu. Przez wiele lat pokazywał się zawsze nienagannie odziany w porządną szarą szatę i błyszczące, czarne, skórzane buty. Jednak od czasu ostatniego finału Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu zaczął nosić wyłącznie mugolskie sukienki z falbankami... a ja nigdy nie zdołałem zrozumieć dlaczego.

Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu! Oczywiście - to tam wcześniej widziałem Archie'ego.

- Pamiętam go z tych mistrzostw świata, panie profesorze. On wtedy nawet wyjaśnił powody założenia tak... eee... niekonwencjonalnego stroju.

- Naprawdę? A co powiedział? - zainteresował się Snape z nutką zawodowej ciekawości.

Zarumieniłem się po korzonki włosów.

- Stwierdził, że tak było mu... um... wygodniej niż w mugolskim męskim ubraniu, panie profesorze - wymamrotałem.

Na szczęście nie próbował dalej dociekać.

*******

- Rozgość się, Potter.

Rozejrzałem się po salonie, czując się nieco zdezorientowany tym czystym, wygodnym domem. Zawsze wyobrażałem sobie, że mieszka w brudnej norze, gdzie na ścianach wiszą zdjęcia ofiar tortur. Ten przytulne, pogodne wnętrza ani trochę nie przystawały do wizji, jaką sobie wymyśliłem dla naturalnego środowiska Snape'a. To wcale nie wyglądało jak miejsce zamieszkania byłego Śmierciożercy. Przypominało raczej domek miłej starszej damy.

- Spotkałem wielu przyjaciół ojca - zawahałem się, zanim zdecydowałem dokończyć - ale po raz spotykam przyjaciela matki.

Wyglądał na rozbawionego.

- Powiedziałem raz Syriuszowi, że chciałbym poznać bliskich przyjaciół matki, a on stwierdził... stwierdził, że powinienem uważać, czego sobie życzę. Że najlepszy przyjaciel mojej matki może nie okazać się rumianą damą, za jaką go uważałem, lecz paskudnym Śmierciożercą. - Roześmiałem się głośno z dowcipu ojca chrzestnego, czekając, aby gospodarz mi zawtórował. Nie doczekałem się.

- Jak sądzę nie pojąłeś, Potter, że Black mógł wtedy nie ćwiczyć swego znarowiałego poczucia humoru, ale opisywać prawdziwą osobę.

Serce stanęło mi w gardle. Paskudny Śmierciożerca. Faktycznie, doskonałe określenie Snape'a.

- Nie, panie profesorze. Jestem... jestem całkiem przekonany, że to nie było... opisanie prawdziwej osoby - wyjąkałem, wlepiając wzrok w buty.

Moja nieudolna próba zaczęcia czegoś w rodzaju przyjacielskiej rozmowy kompletnie nie wypaliła. Postanowiłem nie odzywać się do końca wizyty.

*******

I tak sobie siedzieliśmy, niepewni, o czym rozmawiać. Mimo to nie mogę twierdzić, żeby ta cisza była nieprzyjemna. To wciąż był ten sam małomówny profesor Snape. Ten sam "paskudny Śmierciożerca". Różnica polegała na sposobie, w jaki na mnie patrzył. Coś subtelnego w jego spojrzeniu przybyło, coś ubyło... Nie było już w nim złośliwości, była za to odrobina poczucia humoru. Co dziwne, jego oczy nadal były nieco rozbawione, pomimo koszmarnego błędu, jaki popełniłem chwilę wcześniej.

Czy przez ten ten cień uśmiechu chciał powiedzieć to, co powinno zostać powiedziane, ale było zbyt trudne do wymówienia? "Zostawmy nienawiść za sobą, zacznijmy od nowa."

Bez względu na wszystko postanowiłem jak najszybciej oddać mu kryształowy słój i uciec przy pierwszej okazji.

- Przyszedłem zwrócić panu... eee... pana własność, profesorze.

Wziął z moich rąk lśniące naczynie; poczułem nagłe ukłucie żalu, że muszę się z tym rozstać. Miałem wrażenie, jakby odebrano mi najcenniejszą, najciekawszą książkę zanim skończyłem ją czytać. Jakby zatrzaśnięto mi drzwi przed nosem.

Znalazłem w tym słoju przyjaciela... ponurego, ciemnookiego przyjaciela, który równie dobrze jak ja wiedział, jak to jest być wyrzutkiem. Jak to jest mieszkać w nieszczęsnym, podłym domu. Teraz tego przyjaciela mi zabrano. A w jego miejsce dostałem...

...profesora Snape'a. Człowieka, którego nie cierpiałem całymi latami. Nie, nie można powiedzieć, że go nie cierpiałem - nienawidziłem go. Zupełnie tego nie ukrywając, nienawidziłem go... ze wzajemnością.

Lecz nienawiść to proste uczucie, łatwo je zrozumieć, łatwo wyrażać. To pomysł zawarcia pokoju wytrącił mnie z równowagi. Zbyt dobrze pamiętałem czas, kiedy pani Weasley i Fleur zostawiały za sobą własną wzajemną niechęć. Strasznie w tym dużo było obejmowania się i płaczu; o wiele za dużo.

Są jednak na szczęście inne sposoby, aby znów zacząć od początku. Profesor Snape zwyczajnie wyrzucił ze swojego spojrzenia złośliwość i tak je zostawił. Wiedziałem, że nie ma niebezpieczeństwa, iż za chwilę rzuci się na mnie ze łzami i zacznie mnie obściskiwać. Dlatego postanowiłem ponownie z nim porozmawiać.

- Mam... nadzieję, że nic już panu nie jest, profesorze.

Kiedy ostatnio go widziałem, ogromny wąż ukąsił go w szyję. Wciąż miałem przed oczami tę okropną scenę. Powtarzała się w moich snach wraz z innymi przerażającymi rzeczami, których byłem świadkiem - budziłem się wtedy spocony i roztrzęsiony.

- Wszystko w porządku - odparł. - A co u ciebie, Potter?

Co u mnie? O tym wolałem w ogóle nie myśleć. To pytanie było puszką Pandory, której nie ważyłem się nawet dotykać, nie wspominając o jej otwarciu.

- W porządku - stwierdziłem.

*******

Cóż, formalnie wszystko było w porządku. Byłem zdrów na ciele i umyśle. Voldemort został pokonany. A ja, zwycięzca, nie miałem wytłumaczenia, dlaczego miałbym czuć się tak zagubiony.

Ale tak się właśnie czułem. Zagubiony. I pozbawiony celu. Czasami nawet bezdomny. Bo jeśli się nad tym dobrze zastanowić, to gdzie był mój dom? W schowku pod schodami u Dursleyów? W upiornej rezydencji Syriusza, udekorowanej skrzacimi głowami? W gościnnym pokoju Weasleyowskiej Nory? Nie miałem własnego domu.

- W porządku - powtórzyłem stanowczo, próbując przekonać siebie i profesora Snape'a o prawdziwości tego stwierdzenia.

On jednak nie dał się nabrać. Po raz ostatni próbował czytać mi w myślach w trakcie naszych nieszczęsnych lekcji oklumencji. Teraz poczułem, że próbuje znowu. Lecz tym razem wydawał się prosić o pozwolenie. Nieme pytanie pojawiło się w mojej głowie niczym łagodny szept, gdy spojrzał mi w oczy.

"Czy pozwolisz mi zajrzeć w twoje myśli?"

*******

Z przykrością odpowiedziałem bez słów: "Proszę wybaczyć, ale nie mogę."

*******

Cichy głos w mojej głowie przemówił ponownie: "Rozumiem."

*******

Żałośnie patrzyłem w czarne oczy: "Dziękuję."

*******

Próbowałem odwrócić wzrok, ale jakoś zdołał mnie od tego odwieść na chwilę.

"Jeżeli kiedykolwiek zdecydujesz się pozwolić mi na to, wejdę w twoje myśli nie żeby się naśmiewać, lecz aby zrozumieć."

*******

Ciemne oczy przerwały kontakt. Poczułem delikatny dotyk jego ręki na mojej głowie. Niezdecydowanie zmierzwił mi włosy, po czym się wycofał.

Nie chciałem na niego patrzeć, więc zdjąłem okulary, udając, że wymagają przeczyszczenia. Coś upadło na podłogę, gdy wyciągałem chusteczkę z kieszeni. Nie zauważyłem, co to było. Byłem zajęty przecieraniem szkieł na wylot, z szaleńczą energią szorując miękką tkaniną po nieskazitelnie czystej powierzchni.

Czy to był ten sam człowiek, który brutalnie wdzierał się w moje myśli, ucząc mnie oklumencji? Teraz pozwalał mi zobaczyć swoją inną stronę. Stronę skrywaną przez niego całymi latami. Skrywaną, jednak nie bezczynną. Ta strona profesora Snape'a w kółko ratowała mi życie. Warzyła eliksir dla profesora Lupina, żeby łatwiej znosił koszmar pełni księżyca. Posłała srebrzystą łanię, która doprowadziła mnie do miecza Gryffindora.

Ale ja nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem, aby ta strona wychodziła na jaw. Najlepsza strona hogwarckiego Mistrza Eliksirów nieśmiało, z wahaniem, nareszcie ujawniała się w tej właśnie chwili.

Schylił się, żeby podnieść zniszczony zwój, który wypadł z mojej kieszeni, gdy zwrócił jego uwagę dźwięk dobiegający z kominka. Płomienie zmieniły kolor na zielony i z ognia wychynęła gigantyczna złocista harfa. W towarzystwie wysokiego, chudego gościa i drugiego, dla odmiany niskiego, za to bardzo elegancko ubranego. Z otwartymi ustami patrzyłem, jak wciągają błyszczący instrument do salonu profesora Snape'a.

- Gdzie mamy to postawić? - spytali radośnie.

Gospodarz przez chwilę wyglądał na równie zaskoczonego jak ja. Potem jednak najwidoczniej zrozumiał, co ci mężczyźni robili w jego domu.

- Stewarcie, Andy - powiedział - nastąpiła zmiana planów. Nie ma potrzeby, żebyście znosili tu te wszystkie instrumenty. Nie wiem, czy Gwillim już został o tym poinformowany, ale ustaliliśmy z Archiem dziś rano, że nic z tego nie wykorzystamy. Żadnej muzyki, żadnych obrazków. Wyłącznie czarny tusz na białych stronach, pozostawiający resztę wyobraźni czytelników...

Chudy mężczyzna wszedł z powrotem w płomienie i było go widać tylko od pasa w górę.

- Gwillim wyraźnie polecił nam zignorować pana protesty - odparł z uśmiechem. Następnie wyciągnął z zielonego ognia dwie mandoliny i lutnię, po czym podał je swemu niższemu towarzyszowi, który z artystycznym wyczuciem ułożył je obok harfy.

Snape zdecydowanie podszedł do kominka.

- Gwillim - zagrzmiał. - Jeśli mogę cię prosić na słowo...

* * *

**------------------------------------------------**

KONIEC  
rozdziału trzeciego

**------------------------------------------------**

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk Review this Story / Chapter - wystarczy go nadusić, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i nadusić przycisk pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy._

_**Wanda**__ Dziękuję za słowa poparcia. Bardzo podnoszą mnie na duchu. Nie będę się wypowiadać na temat, czy Mirriel skisło - dla mnie ważne jest to, że dla mnie to forum jest zbyt... No cóż, może nie użyję słowa, które ciśnie mi się pod palce i napiszę ogródkami: nie lubię środowisk, w których wszyscy są równi, ale niektórzy są równiejsi od innych. I tyle na ten temat. Zgadzam się z Tobą, że Severus to osoba, która bardzo szybko musiała dorosnąć. Jednak nie zmienia to faktu, że we wspomnieniach z drugiego rozdziału był tylko dzieckiem - nawet jeśli przedwcześnie dojrzałym, to śmiało mogły mu się zdarzać chwile słabości. Przedwcześnie dojrzałe dziecko to mimo wszystko wciąż jeszcze dziecko, więc łatwiej mu się ugiąć (a potem i wyprostować zapewne) pod przeciwnościami losu. Szczególnie kiedy spotyka go nowa przykrość; wydaje mi się, że to nieodebranie na stacji to był pierwszy raz, że wcześniej zawsze ktoś go odbierał, dlatego czuł się zagubiony w tej nowej dla siebie sytuacji, nie wiedział, co z tym fantem zrobić. A scena z włosami... może po prostu tego dnia spotkało go tyle złego, że ta jedna rzecz, która wciąż mu się nie udawała, przelała czarę goryczy? Nie wiem, czy zdołałam to wyjaśnić - dla mnie każdy aspekt zachowania Severusa w tym rozdziale był psychologicznie uzasadniony. Wychodzę z założenia, że człowiek to dziwne zwierzę i można się po nim spodziewać nieledwie wszystkiego. Owszem, zapewne "Łój" byłby bardziej adekwatnym tytułem, jednak utarło się określenie na Snape'a "tłustowłosy dupek" i trudno byłoby je teraz zmieniać na "łojowłosy dupek", a z tym mi się tytuł kojarzy najbardziej. Przyznam, że tłumacząc pierwszy rozdział w ogóle zastanawiałam się nad zmianą tytułu, skoro jednak nie wpadłam na żaden odpowiedni, to zostawiłam jak jest. Niedoskonale, ale chyba też nie najgorzej..._

_**Jo**__ Powiadałam, że do spotkania dojdzie - i doszło. To jeszcze nie koniec, bo potem zrobi się znacznie... hm... ciekawiej? Mam nadzieję, że tym razem nie każę Wam czekać aż tak długo i zakończenie spotkania Harry'ego z Severusem poznacie niebawem. Postaram się. O co chodzi z tym tłuszczem to ja sama nie wiem. Chyba. A może wiem? Trudno powiedzieć, to jest w tym opowiadaniu niepowiedziane wprost i można się najwyżej próbować nad tym zastanawiać. Nawet po czwartym rozdziale ta kwestia pozostaje w sferze domysłów, moim zdaniem._


	4. Rozdział czwarty

_**oryginał: **__Grease__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Henry Plantagenet__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

**--------------------------------**

Rozdział czwarty

**--------------------------------**

Drgnąłem z zaskoczenia, gdy w płomieniu pojawiła się znajoma twarz Gwillima. Teraz naturalnie był starszy, ale nadal wyglądał miło, nadal się uśmiechał.

- Severusie - powiedział - to dla nas wyjątkowo wyjątkowa książka. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że dożyjesz jej wydania. Dlatego musisz wybaczyć staremu człowiekowi, który pragnie opublikować ją w najlepszej możliwej formie...

Oblicze Snape'a momentalnie straciło całą surowość.

- Oczywiście, Gwillimie. Po prostu sądziłem...

- Porozmawiamy o tym jutro - uciął Tudor. - Widzę, że w tej chwili przyjmujesz gościa.

Odwrócił się do mnie i nieoczekiwanie serdecznie uśmiechnął. Nie potrafiłem zrozumieć, dlaczego uśmiecha się do mnie tak przyjaźnie. Czyżby mnie znał? A może rozpoznał mnie po bliźnie? Nie, to nie był ten rodzaj wykrzywienia warg, jakim ludzie zwykle obdarzali sławnego (lub też niesławnego) Harry'ego Pottera, kiedy orientowali się, że ja to on. Ten uśmiech wyglądał inaczej.

- To jest Harry - przedstawił gospodarz. Potem spojrzał na mnie. - Harry, to jest mój bliski przyjaciel, Gwillim Tudor.

Uśmiechnąłem się do wydawcy w bardzo szczególny sposób, bez słów dziękując mu za sprowadzenie Severusa ze stacji do domu i życzliwość, z jaką odnosił się do niego przez te wszystkie ubiegłe lata. Nie zdołał ukryć zaskoczenia ogromem wdzięczności, którą mu oferowałem. Z pewnym zakłopotaniem pożegnał nas, po czym znikł.

*******

- No dobrze - zagaił profesor Snape. - To na czym stanęliśmy? Ach, tak...

Spojrzał na zwój, który nadal trzymał w ręce. Nagle zorientowałem się, że to jest ten pergamin, na którym pisałem do mojego przyjaciela z kryształowego słoja. Zwracałem się tam do niego per "Severusie", a szybki przegląd treści, jakiego odruchowo dokonałem w głowie, sprawił, że aż skuliłem się z zażenowania. "Severusie" - brzmiała ostatnia notatka - "w ten sposób nie uda ci się odtłuścić włosów. Dowiedziałem się tego z jednego z poradników Hermiony traktujących o pielęgnacji skóry głowy. Należy wskazać różdżką czubek głowy i wymówić słowa..."

Mój były nauczyciel z niemal beznamiętną miną czytał zapiski. Zwłaszcza jeden akapit wydawał się przykuwać jego uwagę. Spojrzał potem na mnie jakby zamierzał coś powiedzieć. Spostrzegłszy jednak mój dyskomfort, niezwłocznie przerwał lekturę, zwinął pergamin i podał mi go.

- Nie przeczytałem zbyt wiele - zapewnił. - Tylko krótki fragment na końcu...

Niespodziewanie jego twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech. (To było niepokojące - przez wszystkie moje lata w Hogwarcie nie widziałem, aby się uśmiechał. W każdym razie nie przyjaźnie.)

- To jak brzmi to zaklęcie, Potter?

- Jakie zaklęcie? - wymamrotałem. - To na włosy?

- Tak - odparł, podchodząc do lustra wiszącego na ścianie.

- _Olearius folatus abstergeo_ - wyjaśniłem, uważnie przyglądając się własnym butom.

Z namysłem przyjrzał się swemu odbiciu, po czym niepewnie ujął w palce pasmo włosów.

- Hmmmmm... - stwierdził. - Wypróbowanie go nie powinno zaszkodzić... - Spojrzał na mnie. - Sięgnąłem nawet po mugolskie szampony, ale nic nigdy nie pomogło. No? Powiesz te słowa czy ja mam to zrobić?

Uniosłem różdżkę i starannie wycelowałem w czubek jego głowy. Wymruczałem inkantację pod nosem, a następnie dorzuciłem na dokładkę:

- _Radiare splendeo_.

Efekt był natychmiastowy. Cały tłuszcz znikł. A mój instynktowny dodatek sprawił, że jego włosy lśniły jak jedwab. W zadziwieniu patrzył w lustro, usiłując ukryć radość z faktu, że problem, który przez tyle lat spędzał mu sen z powiek, wreszcie cudem znalazł rozwiązanie.

- Gdybym znał cię, Potter, kiedy byłem nastolatkiem, całe moje życie potoczyłoby się zupełnie inaczej.

- Brednie - bąknąłem. - Kto zwraca uwagę na włosy...

Jego mina znowu była beznamiętna.

- Przypuszczam, że masz rację - odezwał się takim tonem, jakby mówił do siebie. - Nie chodziło tylko o moje włosy. Chodziło o moją odrażającą twarz. Chodziło o moich okropnych rodziców. Chodziło o moich przyjaciół-Śmierciożerców. Chodziło o mój brak zdolności w quidditchu. Chodziło o moje uprzedzenia względem mugoli...

Moja niewinna uwaga jakimś sposobem zmieniła się w ostrze, którym bezlitośnie się chłostał. Znów był nieszczęśliwym piętnastolatkiem. Mówiąc do własnego odbicia, zdawał się w ogóle nie pamiętać, że ja też tam jestem. Gdybym się w tym momencie odezwał, czy uznałby to za wtargnięcie w jego prywatne myśli? Ale przecież musiałem się odezwać...

- Już pan nie jest Śmierciożercą - uznałem na głos. - Tych przyjaciół już nie ma. Pana rodziców również. Używa pan mugolskiego szamponu. Sam jest pan w połowie mugolem. A jeśli chodzi o quidditch...

Wstałem i warknąłem: "_Accio_!" na swoją miotłę, która znalazła się w mojej ręce z prędkością błyskawicy. Odwróciłem się do gospodarza:

- Chodźmy! - zawołałem, ruszając ku wyjściu. - Zajmę się tym quidditchem.

Jeśli uznał, że jestem szalony, musiał jednocześnie postanowić chwilowo ustąpić wariatowi. Wydobył z szafy komplet piłek i podążył za mną z rozbawieniem na twarzy. Nawet udało mu się znaleźć odpowiednie miejsce na ćwiczenia.

Przez półtora godziny z nieubłaganą brutalnością trenowałem go w czarodziejskiej grze zespołowej, próbując mu udowodnić, że on też był w stanie robić wszystko to, czym kiedyś szczycił się James Potter. Zamieniłem swoje metody na jego i znieważałem go, wyzywałem, a nawet przeklinałem, żeby udało mu się odtworzyć każdy ruch, jaki kiedykolwiek tęsknie obserwował z trybun w wykonaniu mego ojca. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu mój nowy uczeń wcale się nie buntował. Może rozumiał, co usiłowałem mu powiedzieć, a czego nie potrafiłem ująć w słowach.

Wydawało się nawet, że odpowiednio reaguje na moje wskazówki. Bo mój nowy uczeń nie był nowicjuszem. Był dorosłym czarodziejem, który miotłą potrafił się posługiwać z biegłością i gracją o niebo przewyższającymi moje. Lekcja wkrótce przerodziła się w konkurs umiejętności, porywający dwuosobowy mecz quidditcha.

Jakąż ulgą było dla mnie na moment przestać myśleć i cieszyć się grą z godnym przeciwnikiem. Robił takie rzeczy, na które - mogę przysiąc - Wiktor Krum by się nie odważył. Bowiem profesor Snape nie pozwalał, aby powstrzymywało go coś takiego, jak zasady. To dopiero była zabawa. Od dawien dawna tak dobrze się nie bawiłem.

Sądzę, że on też musiał się świetnie bawić. Po dłuższym czasie wreszcie wylądowaliśmy, zarumienieni i ożywieni. Gdy zsiadał z miotły, spojrzałem na jego rozradowaną minę, błyszczące w słońcu włosy, zielono-srebrną szatę do quidditcha. I zastanowiłem się, czy gdyby moja matka kiedykolwiek takim go zobaczyła, w ogóle bym istniał. Czy tyle wystarczyło, żeby zdobyć dziewczynę swoich snów? Ładne włosy, kilka sportowych zagrywek i uśmiech na twarzy? A jeśli masz pecha i brakuje ci tych rzeczy, to musisz być skazany na żywot pełny niewysłowionego cierpienia? Życie jest niesprawiedliwe. Cholernie niesprawiedliwe.

- Coś się stało, Harry?

Wyczuł, że z jakiegoś powodu byłem przygnębiony. I po raz pierwszy nazwał mnie "Harry", nie "Potter". Lecz przecież nie mogłem mu powiedzieć, nad czym dumałem. Kiedy zauważył, że nie chcę się z nim podzielić moimi myślami, uprzejmie nie naciskał. A jeśli moja niechęć do zwierzeń zraniła go, to nie okazał tego po sobie.

Markotnie tuż przy nim podreptałem z powrotem do jego domu.

*******

Kiedy wróciliśmy do domu, rozpalił w kuchni buzujący ogień i posadził mnie przed nim, a sam zaczął z różnych miejsc wyjmować składniki czegoś, co zamierzał przyrządzić. Robił to szybko i skutecznie, jak na eksperta w dziedzinie eliksirów przystało, chociaż to, czym się zajmował, nie przypominało warzenia żadnej mikstury, z którą zetknąłem się w Hogwarcie. Z pewnym niepokojem zastanawiałem się, czy oczekiwał, że spożyję efekt jego pracy.

- Nie musi pan niczego dla mnie przygotowywać, panie profesorze - zaoponowałem grzecznie. - Nie chciałbym sprawiać kłopotu.

- To żaden kłopot - stwierdził z roztargnieniem, zaglądając do podniszczonego mugolskiego notatnika, który najwidoczniej zawierał niezbędne wskazówki.

- Co to jest? - spytałem, gdy ciekawość wreszcie mnie przemogła.

- Piekę dla ciebie mugolskie ciasto - odparł i rozbił parę jajek starannym ruchem różdżki. - Mugolskie sposoby pieczenia bez wątpienia są mało efektywne, ale ich ciasta potrafią coś, co naszym nie jest dane. Kiedy się pieką, wypełniają pomieszczenia niebiańskim aromatem.

Całą swoją uwagę skupiłem teraz na zeszycie.

- Czy... czy to jest pismo mojej mamy?

Spojrzał na mnie z zainteresowaniem.

- Nie, twojej babki. To jest książka przepisów matki Lily.

Wstałem i podbiegłem do niego, żeby przyjrzeć się pismu mojej babci. Kolejnej osoby, której nigdy nie spotkałem, a która kochałaby mnie, gdyby mnie znała. Przez głowę przemknęła mi myśl, czy ona też miała zielone oczy. Przesunąłem palcami po pożółkłych kartkach.

- Napisała ją dla pana?

- Nie - przyznał. - Ukradłem ją z domu twojej matki. Gdybym był lepiej wychowanym, bardziej cywilizowanym człowiekiem, powieliłbym ją i zabrał kopię. Ale nie. Ukradłem ją.

Otworzył drzwiczki mugolskiego piecyka, po czym wsunął do środka foremkę z miksturą. Następnie sięgnął po różdżkę, aby wyczarować kubek czegoś gorącego i parującego. Podał mi go.

- Dziękuję - powiedziałem, wracając do wygodnego krzesła przy ogniu i siadając na nie. Podejrzliwie powąchałem ciecz w kubku. Kolorem przypominała karaluchy i pływały w niej dziwne, niezidentyfikowane, białe obiekty. Nigdy wcześniej nie miałem okazji spróbować czegoś, co nie wyszłoby z rąk ekspertów w tej dziedzinie - kobiet albo skrzatów domowych (choć ciotkę Petunię jak sądzę trudno byłoby nazwać ekspertem).

Wiedziałem już, że Snape nie miał skrzata. Hermiona by go za to pochwaliła. Spostrzegłem też, że kuchnia była nieskazitelnie czysta, a jej wystrój utrzymany w radosnych barwach. Prawdopodobnie nie od własnej matki nauczył się, jak utrzymać dom w porządku i uczynić go tak przytulnym. Może przyswoił to sobie, obserwując moją babcię? Mamę Lily? Jeszcze tylu rzeczy nie wiedziałem o profesorze Snape'ie...

Ogień wesoło trzaskał w palenisku, a mugolskie ciasto zaczęło wypełniać pomieszczenie tym, co wcześniej gospodarz najzupełniej słusznie nazwał nieziemskim aromatem. Gorąca czekolada, którą dla mnie wyczarował, również była nieziemska, podobnie jak pływające w niej pianki. Czyżby jego zdolności kucharskie wywodziły się z talentu w kierunku eliksirów, czy może było na odwrót?

- Dziękuję - powtórzyłem cicho. Robił to wszystko dla mnie.

- Pomyślałem sobie - wyjawił - co Lily mogłaby zrobić, gdybyś wrócił do niej po meczu quidditcha, i próbowałem zrobić to samo...

*******

Czasami najniewinniejsze, miłe słowa potrafią obudzić myśli, które prowadzą do szalonej wściekłości spowodowanej żalem...

Gdyby moja mama żyła, czy każdy dzień mojego życia właśnie tak by wyglądał? Czy każdego dnia wracałbym do ciepłej, przytulnej kuchni, gdzie James i Lily zajmowaliby się mną z miłością podobną do tej, jaką teraz okazywał mi Snape? Dotychczas miałem jedynie mgliste pojęcie o tym, jak mogłoby wyglądać dorastanie u boku rodziców. Coś z tego widziałem w domu Weasleyów i Hermiony. Ale dopiero teraz, w domu haczykowatonosego, już nie tłustowłosego, śmierciożerczego przyjaciela mojej mamy w pełni zrozumiałem, co straciłem. Żal, który mnie wypełnił, był tak bolesny, tak intensywny, że z trudem przypominam sobie, co wtedy zrobiłem.

Udało mi się na tyle odzyskać opanowanie, że zdołałem wydukać podziękowanie, powiedzieć gospodarzowi, że wspaniale spędziłem z nim czas, ale teraz niestety muszę niezwłocznie wyjść. Potem chwyciłem miotłę i udałem się do ciemnego lasu za jego domem, niczym ranne zwierzę szukając tam wilgotnej nory, w której mógłbym się zaszyć. Wszystkie wspomnienia, jakie kiedykolwiek próbowałem zepchnąć na samo dno pamięci, tańczyły teraz w szalonym korowodzie przed moimi krótkowzrocznymi oczyma.

Krzyk mojej umierającej mamy, uśmiechnięta twarz Freda, ciepły uścisk Syriusza, dodające odwagi słowa Remusa, urodzinowy prezent w formie wykałaczki i dźwięk mego głosu, gdy prosiłem Cedryka Diggory'ego, żeby dotknął Czary Ognia jednocześnie ze mną. Szczęśliwe wspomnienia dźgały mój obłąkany, pogrążony w żałobie umysł najboleśniej - szczęśliwe wspomnienia o ludziach, których już przy mnie nie było.

Nie wiem, jak długo wałęsałem się po tym ciemnym lesie, chory z cierpienia, przytłoczony żalem zbyt dotkliwym, abym mógł go znieść. I wtedy, gdy potknąłem się o jakiś poskręcany korzeń, poczułem, że ktoś łapie mnie za ramię i powstrzymuje przed upadkiem.

Snape. Cały czas za mną chodził? Na szczęście moje zachowanie nie było aż tak dziwne i szalone, jak moje myśli. Mógł widzieć jedynie chłopca bezcelowo spacerującego po lesie z miotłą w dłoni.

- Harry... - powiedział.

- Ach, panie profesorze - przerwałem mu. - Szukam okularów. Chyba zgubiłem je gdzieś w tym lesie.

*******

Nie był idiotą, ale zaakceptował moje wyjaśnienie. Razem krążyliśmy po lesie w milczeniu, szukając okularów, które miałem w kieszeni. W końcu zaproponował, abyśmy wrócili do domu. Stwierdził, że mógłbym spędzić tam noc i wrócić do Weasleyów rankiem.

Przyjąłem jego ofertę. Musiałem. Wątpiłem, abym cało dotarł do domu w stanie, w jakim się znajdowałem. Kiedy podążałem za nim do jego siedziby, nowa myśl przyszła mi do głowy.

To Snape był odpowiedzialny za śmierć moich rodziców. To on zdradził ich Voldemortowi, ujawniając przed nim przepowiednię. To przez tego krzywonosego dupka przede mną... przez niego wydarzyły się te wszystkie nieszczęścia, jakie mnie spotkały. Szedłem za nim w milczeniu, w głębi duszy mu wymyślając, piekląc się na niego, przeklinając go i grożąc zemstą.

Wygląd sypialni, w której mnie ulokował, w jakiś sposób nieco mnie uspokoił. Była ciepła, przytulna i wypełniona książkami. Czyli niezgodna z jego osobowością, uznałem. Powinna się mieścić w mrocznych lochach i być udekorowana zdjęciami dementorów i inferich.

- Czuj się jak u siebie - rzekł uprzejmie, po czym wyszedł z pokoju. Wkrótce jednak wrócił z naręczem ubrań. - Może potrzebujesz czegoś do przebrania?

Miałem zamiar odmówić, aż za dobrze pamiętając wygląd bielizny Snape'a, którą pokazał mi mój ojciec. Lecz moje ciuchy były mokre i zimne, a przyniesiona przez gospodarza pidżama wydawała się czysta i wygodna.

- Dziękuję. - Z wahaniem przyjąłem jego propozycję.

Przebrałem się w parę chwil. Nerwowo zerknąłem w lustro, po części spodziewając się, że ujrzę uśmiechniętą szyderczo młodszą kopię Snape'a. Odetchnąłem z ulgą, zobaczywszy to co zwykle.

Czy coś tak prostego, jak odpowiednia pidżama, mogło być antidotum na potężny uraz psychiczny? Już czułem się lepiej. Co było dziwne. Pozytywne wrażenia, jakie budził we mnie dom Snape'a, powodowały szalony mętlik w mojej głowie. Latami go nienawidziłem. Lecz teraz dowiedziałem się, że kocham jego dom. Kocham jego kuchnię. Kocham nawet świeży zapach, wydzielany przez ubrania, które mi dał. Jaka szkoda, że jego samego nienawidziłem.

Co pomyśleliby sobie mój ojciec czy Syriusz, gdyby wiedzieli, że byłem w domu Snape'a, nosiłem jego pidżamę i spędziłem noc w jego sypialni? Pewnie zrobiłoby im się niedobrze. Czy przez swoją obecność w tym miejscu stawałem się nielojalny wobec nich? Czy może miała to być demonstracja lojalności względem mojej matki? Albo był to gest dobrej woli ze strony Mistrza Eliksirów, zważywszy na wszystko, co dla mnie zrobił?

Niespokojnie chodziłem po pokoju, jednocześnie poirytowany i zmieszany, gdy zauważyłem, że powód tej całej mojej dezorientacji znowu się na mnie gapi. Z trudem powstrzymałem się przed poczęstowaniem go niegrzecznym spojrzeniem i udałem, że przyglądam się biblioteczce. Półka, na którą padł mój wzrok, okazała się być po brzegi wypełniona książkami o praniu. Pranie? Czy on był kompletnie szalony? Na twarzy wypłynął mi szyderczy uśmieszek niedowierzania, czym prędzej zamieniony w wyraz uprzejmego zainteresowania.

Zauważył oba grymasy i uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

- Interesuje się pan, panie profesorze, tą... eee... sztuką? - Ciekawość kiedyś mnie zabije.

- Sztuką prania? Tak. - Lekki uśmiech zdawał się błąkać w głębokich zakamarkach czarnych oczu. - To twój ojciec, Potter, zapoczątkował moje zainteresowanie tym tematem.

Przetrawiłem tę informację. Moja pidżama była miękka i ciepła, a pachniała jak las sosnowy w letni wieczór. Sztuka prania. Z pewnością doprowadził ją do perfekcji. Ale co miał z tym wspólnego mój ojciec?

Wtedy nagle zrozumiałem. I może to krew Jamesa Pottera płynąca w moich żyłach sprawiła, że poczułem niespodziewane, przemożne pragnienie, aby unieść Snape'a głową w dół i sprawdzić obecny stan tego konkretnego elementu jego garderoby.

- Nawet o tym nie myśl - uprzedził.

Drgnąłem z poczucia winy.

- Jak to może być - spytałem - że zna pan moje najskrytsze myśli, a wciąż traktuje mnie pan z uprzedzającą grzecznością?

- A jak to może być - odpowiedział pytaniem - że przejrzałeś cały słój łajna, kłębiącego się w moim umyśle, i na końcu nie było ci niedobrze?

Wyjrzał przez okno, a ja w tym czasie bliżej skontrolowałem jego osobiste zbiory. Poza książkami o praniu były tam też pozycje o gotowaniu i opiece nad dziećmi - wszystkie autorstwa kogoś, kto nazywał się Matylda Flores.

- Może się prześpisz - zaproponował, gdy cisza stała się zbyt męcząca.

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

- Niech się pan mną nie przejmuje, nie spałem porządnie od całych tygodni...

- Najgorsze już minęło, Harry - uznał cicho. - Teraz wszystko będzie szło ku lepszemu.

Tylko że on nie wiedział. Wszystko już zaczęło iść... ku gorszemu. Przez te wszystkie lata planowałem, walczyłem i doskonaliłem swe czarodziejskie umiejętności. Wciąż coś robiłem. Teraz jednak nie miałem już nic do zrobienia, za to całe mnóstwo czasu na myślenie. Myślenie o mojej mamie, ojcu, Syriuszu, Fredzie...

- Czuł się pan kiedyś totalnym, kompletnym nieudacznikiem? - zapytałem. Tak, byłem nieudacznikiem. Nie udało mi się uratować tak wielu istnień...

- Tak, czułem się tak - odparł. - Przez większą część mojego życia.

Przez większą część życia? Nie przez całe?

- A kiedy nie czuł się pan nieudacznikiem? - drążyłem z nutą sarkazmu w głosie.

Zignorował nieuprzejmość.

- Kiedy byłem Śmierciożercą - stwierdził. - Nie, nie patrz tak na mnie, Harry. Jestem z tobą całkowicie szczery. - Westchnął. - Czasami, Harry, to, co dobre, sprawia tak złe wrażenie, a to, co złe, tak dobre.

- Ale... - zacząłem ze złością.

- Tylko wtedy czułem się potężny i zwycięski. Tylko wtedy byłem otoczony przez przyjaciół, czułem się częścią grupy. To ci tak zwani "dobrzy ludzie" sprawiali, że uważałem się za nieudacznika.

W jego głosie nie było urazy. Po prostu stwierdzał fakt.

- To dlaczego pan z tego zrezygnował? - zdziwiłem się. - Skoro to było takie przyjemne... - Niegrzeczności w moim tonie nie można było z niczym pomylić.

- Po tym, jak twoi rodzice... - Nie potrafił tego wymówić. Nie potrafił powiedzieć, że moi rodzice zginęli. - Harry, za te kilka lat dobrego samopoczucia zapłaciłem straszliwą cenę.

- Ale to ja straciłem rodziców.

Spojrzał na mnie.

- Gdy trafiłeś do Hogwartu, twój wygląd każdego dnia przypominał mi o tym, co ci zrobiłem. I dlatego... dlatego byłem dla ciebie tak niewybaczalnie chamski. To było poczucie winy, Harry.

- Nie potrzebowałem, żeby ktokolwiek mi o tym przypominał - zauważyłem. - O tym się tak łatwo nie zapomina. O śmierci rodziców.

Jakąż okrutną przyjemność poczułem, doprowadziwszy Śmierciożercę do łez. Próbował to ukryć, odwracając się ku oknu i nie pozwalając mi spojrzeć mu w twarz.

Założyłem własny płaszcz na jego pidżamę, zbiegłem schodami na parter, założyłem buty, chwyciłem swoją miotłę. Z hukiem zatrzasnąłem za sobą drzwi, wskoczyłem na miotłę i uciekłem w noc.

**------------------------------------------------**

KONIEC

rozdziału czwartego

**------------------------------------------------**

_Przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter**__ - wystarczy go kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i kliknąć przycisk pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy._


	5. Rozdział piąty

_**oryginał: **__Grease__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Henry Plantagenet__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

**----------------------------**

Rozdział piąty

**----------------------------**

* * *

Zatrzasnąłem drzwi, wskoczyłem na miotłę i kilka razy z ogromną prędkością okrążyłem dom Snape'a, w duchu obrzucając gospodarza najwymyślniejszymi przekleństwami. Lecz coś powstrzymało mnie przed opuszczeniem tego miejsca. Krążyłem nad nim coraz wolniej, aż wreszcie Błyskawica opadła łagodnie na podwórko na tyłach domu.

Budynek wyglądał na niezamieszkany. Jakiś niezidentyfikowany ptak drapieżny obserwował mnie podejrzliwie z gołej gałęzi martwego drzewa. Jego dziób przypominał mi krzywy nos Snape'a, ale na tym podobieństwa się kończyły. Ptak był piękny, miał ciemne, błyszczące upierzenie, złociste na szyi. Śnieżnobiałe końcówki piór w ogonie lśniły w świetle księżyca.

*******

- Witaj - powiedziałem.

Nie widziałem niczego dziwnego w rozmawianiu z ptakami. Hedwiga była moją stałą towarzyszką przez wiele lat i wiedziała o mnie rzeczy, o których nie miał pojęcia nikt inny. Nawet Ron i Hermiona. Nigdy nie znalazłem zastępstwa za nią, bo nie mogłem pozwolić, by jakakolwiek inna sowa zajęła jej miejsce. Klatka w moim pokoju nadal była pusta.

Sęp czy cokolwiek to było przyglądał mi się po cichu. Czy był rozczarowany faktem, że dawałem oznaki życia, przez co nie mógł mnie spożyć na kolację?

- Też jestem głodny - wyznałem. - Przez tę całą rozmowę Snape i ja zapomnieliśmy o posiłku.

Orzeł, sokół czy co tam innego sfrunął niżej i przysiadł na murze. Sprawiał wrażenie jakby przysłuchiwał się moim słowom.

- Jak się nazywasz? - spytałem.

Nie odpowiedział.

- Nazwę cię Aquila*, przez twój orli nos.

Wydawało się, że nie miał nic przeciwko temu - jego milczenie wyrażało zgodę.

*******

- No cóż, Aquilo - mówiłem - powiedziałem mu parę rzeczy, które zaprzątały mi głowę... rzeczy, które zaprzątały mi głowę od lat... ale sam nie wiem. Może nie powinienem był. Teraz czuję się winny. Nie pytaj dlaczego. Widzisz, Aquilo, my, ludzie, mamy surowy kodeks zachowań, który musimy ściśle przestrzegać. Nauczyciel może być totalną świnią, lecz i tak należy traktować go z szacunkiem. Jakiś człowiek może walnie przyczynić się do śmierci twoich rodziców, lecz tobie nie wolno podnieść na niego głosu. Zawsze musisz być uprzejmy, zawsze grzeczny. Musisz...

Przerwałem, bo ten gigantyczny ptak wystraszył mnie, przysiadając na oparciu rozklekotanej ławki, którą zajmowałem. Być może chciał w ten sposób wyrazić swoją sympatię. Albo chwiejące się deski wyglądały według niego na przyzwoitą grzędę.

Uniosłem dłoń i ostrożnie pogłaskałem piękne, złociste pióra, po części spodziewając się, że ostry dziób wyrwie mi z ręki spory kawał mięsa. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu nic takiego się nie stało.

- Powiedz, czy mógłbyś się zastanowić nad doręczeniem moich listów raz albo dwa? Okazyjnie? Nie miałem kolejnej sowy odkąd straciłem Hedwigę. I żadnej innej nie chcę.

Aquila nie przyznał, że mógłby. Ale nie powiedział też, że by nie mógł. Nadal bezwstydnie głaskałem go i poklepywałem, czemu wcale się nie sprzeciwiał. Można by uznać, że Aquili podobały się pieszczoty, lecz przeczył temu sardoniczny wyraz jego oblicza.

- Nie chciałbym obrażać tak pięknego stworzenia umieszczaniem go w klatce - rozmawiałem z nim dalej - może jednak byłbyś skłonny rozważyć możliwość założenia gniazda niedaleko domu Weasleyów? Właśnie tam teraz mieszkam. Nie dzielę już pokoju z Ronem. Hermiona jest tam przez cały czas, rozumiesz. Mam miły, przytulny pokoik na strychu, na samej górze budynku. Tam, gdzie kiedyś mieszkał ghul. Mógłbyś mnie tam codziennie odwiedzać: przylatywałbyś po pocztę, porozmawialibyśmy, a potem leciałbyś dostarczyć przesyłki. Nie chcę następnej ślicznej sowy-przytulanki, rozumiesz. Taki wyniosły orzeł jak ty byłby w porządku, ale nie kolejna sowa. Żadnej kolejnej sowy. Nie ma drugiej takiej jak Hedwiga...

*******

Słone ciecze różnego rodzaju zaczęły wyciekać z moich oczu i nosa. Oto ja: ryczący na podwórku Snape'a, z drapieżnym ptakiem w osobie jedynego towarzysza. o przez to całe myślenie - o matce, o ojcu... później o Hedwidze...

- Czasami chciałbym nie móc myśleć, Aquilo. Jak powiedział stary nietoperz, umysł składa się z wielu płaszczyzn... Syriusz wyznał mi kiedyś, że zdołał przeżyć w Azkabanie dzięki zmienianiu się w prostsze stworzenie, stworzenie o prostszym umyśle... Ale ty przecież nie wiesz, kim jest Syriusz, prawda, Aquilo? Czy raczej nie wiesz, kim był... Mogę ci opowiedzieć o Syriuszu, Aquilo?

Aquila nie odpowiedział. To właśnie czyniło z niego idealnego towarzysza. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby uśmiechał się trochę szyderczo, lecz nie wykłócał się ani, co ważniejsze, nie próbował być miły. Nie obrzucał sarkastycznymi uwagami. Był dobrym słuchaczem, który wysłuchiwał w milczeniu.

- Krótko znałem Syriusza. Bardzo krótko. I ten krótki czas był niczym...

Przez chwilę nie potrafiłem powiedzieć nic więcej.

*******

- ...wyobraź sobie przez chwilę, że mieszkasz na samotnej wysepce pośrodku lodowatego morza, gdzie całymi miesiącami panują ciemności. Od wieków nie widziałeś słońca, a w dodatku wciąż pada. I nagle, w samym środku potwornej nawałnicy, deszcz ustaje. Zapada cisza. A potem widzisz, jak na horyzoncie pojawia się kawałeczek słońca, cieniutki rąbek. Wyobrażasz sobie te wszystkie pogodne dni, które właśnie nadchodzą. Jednak minutę później słońca już nie ma. I coś tobie mówi, że jutro też go nie będzie. Bo słońce umarło. A ten maleńki fragmencik, który ujrzałeś, sprawia, że opłakujesz jego śmierć jeszcze żałośniej.

- Czasami, Aquilo, chciałbym nigdy nie spotkać Syriusza. Zanim go poznałem, nie miałem pojęcia, jak to jest, kiedy troszczy się o ciebie ktoś dorosły. Nie jako przyjaciel czy nauczyciel, ale jako rodzic. Syriusz był najbliższym ojcu człowiekiem jakiego kiedykolwiek znałem. Miałem z nim zamieszkać. Moje życie miało się zmienić. I wtedy...

- ...i wtedy stary nietoperz z dziobem łudząco podobnym do twojego zadrwił z niego: oskarżył go o bezczynne siedzenie na tyłku i nierobienie niczego użytecznego. Ta uwaga zagnieździła się w jego głowie. Lekkomyślnie wyszedł z ukrycia i... żegnaj, Syriuszu.

*******

Rozpostarły się za mną wielkie skrzydła. Ich rozpiętość musiała sięgać prawie dwóch metrów. Odwróciłem się z niepokojem. Czy wreszcie miał dość i postanowił przygwoździć swą ofiarę okrutnymi szponami, aby pożreć ją na kolację?

Na szczęście nie. Odleciał.

- Gdzie twoje maniery, Aquilo? - Przełknąłem z trudem. - Gdy ktoś otwiera przez tobą serce i duszę, nie wypada go zostawiać, jakby cię to w ogóle nie obchodziło...

Tak właśnie się działo, kiedy człowiek postanowił się zwierzać nieludzkiej istocie. Bez wątpienia miały one swoje ograniczenia. Lecz Hedwiga nigdy nie zrobiłaby czegoś podobnego. Hedwiga nigdy by mnie nie zostawiła, gdybym czuł się taki nieszczęśliwy...

*******

Parę minut później ruch w domu Snape'a przyciągnął mój wzrok. Ujrzałem dziwne jasne migotanie w jednym z okien, które zaraz zgasło. Potem znowu to migotanie, z chwili na chwilę coraz jaśniejsze... i wreszcie płomienie i czarny dym.

- Pożar! - wrzasnąłem i, wyciągnąwszy różdżkę, pognałem ku budynkowi. - Aquilo! Leć po pomoc! - krzyknąłem w ciemność. Ale on się nie pokazał. Znikł jakby w ogóle nie istniał. - Nigdy z ciebie nie będzie dobrej sowy pocztowej! - darłem się w stronę podwórka, kiedy wbiegałem do domu. - Ani sępa czy czym tam jesteś...

Wydawało mi się, że ogień płonął w gabinecie Snape'a. Z rozmachem otworzyłem drzwi i wpadłem do środka. W powietrzu pełno było unoszących się książek. A Severus Snape stał na środku pokoju i spokojnie, metodycznie podpalał je po kolei.

*******

- Co pan wyprawia? - ryknąłem, otwierając okno z wątłą nadzieją, że wiatr ugasi dryfujące płomienie. Gwałtowny podmuch wpadł do pomieszczenia i zdmuchnął książki w kierunku regałów ustawionych wzdłuż murów. W przerażeniu patrzyłem, jak zawartość półek zajmuje się ogniem, który nagle tworzy wielką ścianę, sięgającą od podłogi do sufitu.

- Dziękuję - powiedział profesor. - Zaoszczędziłeś mi problemu podpalania ich pojedynczo, Potter.

Nie mówił z ironią. Naprawdę był wdzięczny. Tylko w jego oczach błyszczało szaleństwo.

- Pana dom płonie! - zawyłem - Nic pan z tym nie zamierza zrobić? _Aguamenti_!

Ogień trzaskał wesoło, kompletnie niezrażony cienką strużką wody, która wypływała z czubka mojej różdżki równie nieefektywnie, jak z węża ogrodowego wuja Vernona.

- _Accio_ wiadro! - krzyknąłem. Sądziłem, że Snape ma jakieś gdzieś w domu. Poczułem wielką ulgę, kiedy pojawiło się przede mną. Napełniłem je wodą z mojej różdżki, a potem chlusnąłem wodą w płomienie. Zasyczały, lecz nie zgasły.

Co gorsza polana w kominku niespodziewanie zaczęły płonąć coraz jaśniej. Potem ogień stał się zielony i znajoma postać z rudymi włosami oraz tylko jednym uchem wkroczyła w sam środek tego piekła.

*******

- Bawicie się w domu fajerwerkami? - spytał, z zachwytem rozglądając się po płonącym gabinecie. - Mama przysłała mnie, żeby sprawdził, co się z tobą dzieje, że nie wróciłeś jeszcze do domu - kontynuował, odwróciwszy się do mnie.

- George! - ryknąłem. - To jest pożar! Ten pokój się pali!

Powaga sytuacji dotarła do jedynego bliźniaka, gdy ujrzał moją minę.

Ruszył do akcji. Wskazując różdżką sufit, krzyknął:

- _Abluvium Inundatio_!

Z góry spłynął istny potop, w jednym momencie przemaczając Snape'a, przemaczając mnie, przemaczając George'a i gasząc ogień.

- Trzeba znać takie zaklęcia, jeśli chce się eksperymentować z fajerwerkami w pomieszczeniach na dużą skalę - stwierdził radośnie uśmiechnięty strażak z przypadku.

Posłałem mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, wskazując jednocześnie wściekłego, mokrego, charczącego gospodarza.

*******

Snape'owa faza cichego szaleństwa ustąpiła fazie znacznie bardziej niebezpiecznego wściekłego szaleństwa. Zbliżył się do nas nieustępliwie, z twarzą wykrzywioną złością i czymś, co wydawało się łzami płynącymi po zapadniętych policzkach. Chociaż równie dobrze mogło być pozostałościami powodzi George'a, kapiącymi z włosów. Albo nawet strumykami potu. Czymkolwiek nie było, jego twarz sprawiała zdecydowanie gorsze wrażenie gdy była mokra, niż gdy była sucha.

Być może zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak okropnie wygląda, ponieważ najpierw wytarł twarz, potem odwrócił gwałtownie do George'a i złapał wielkimi, mokrymi dłońmi za jego uszy, a właściwie za jedno ucho i za jedną dziurę po uchu.

- Ty kale rogogona węgierskiego! - zaryczał, zbliżając twarz do wystraszonego oblicza młodszego czarodzieja.

- Niech pan o tym nie wspomina - zbagatelizował George. - Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.

- Nieślubny synu zezowatego bazyliszka! - wył profesor, wciąż trzymając rudą głowę w stalowym uścisku.

- Ależ nie, nie, jest pan aż nazbyt uprzejmy - odparł ten. - Naprawdę nie zrobiłem aż tak wiele. Wcale nie sprawiło mi kłopotu uratowanie pana domu przed spłonięciem...

To było oburzające, pomyślałem. Snape był winny George'owi co najmniej zasmarkane przeprosiny, za urwanie mu ucha _Sectumsemprą_. A oto obrzucał go barwnymi inwektywami, bez żadnego widocznego powodu.

George, który normalnie odpowiedziałby Snape'owi podobną wyliczanką, był zbyt zaskoczony, żeby nad nią pomyśleć. Widziałem, że był rozdarty między bezgranicznym zdumieniem a podziwem. Zdziwienie dotyczyło powodu, z jakiego były nauczyciel napadł na niego, a podziw wzbudzały w nim pomysłowe wyzwiska.

*******

Ponieważ George nie zrobił na razie niczego w odwecie, stwierdziłem, że muszę wkroczyć.

- _Expelliarmus_! - wrzasnąłem, unosząc różdżkę.

Nic się nie stało, bo profesor Snape nie używał różdżki. Poczułem się jak kompletny idiota i podbiegłem do gospodarza z zamiarem przefasonowania mu twarzy za pomocą pięści. Niestety potop jedynego bliźniaka zalał pokój, przez co poślizgnąłem się na zwęglonych książkach, które stosami zalegały podłogę.

Choć nie udało mi się rozdzielić ich siłą, wywołałem wystarczająco zamieszania, aby na chwilę odwrócić uwagę gospodarza. Puścił wreszcie głowę George'a. Ten zaś odzyskał przytomność umysłu na tyle, że wymruczał zaklęcie, które sprowadziło całą pakę fajerwerków z jego sklepu z dowcipami do gabinetu, gdzie wszyscy się znajdowaliśmy.

- _Incendio_! - krzyknąłem.

Znowu nic się nie stało.

- Te są Zimne-i-Wilgotne - stwierdził rudzielec opróżniając pudło wprost na mokrą podłogę. Odpaliły gdy tylko dotknęły wody.

*******

Uciekliśmy w pośpiechu, a w uszach rozbrzmiewały nam trzaski, huki, świsty i wybuchy. Zatrzymaliśmy się w bezpiecznej odległości i odwróciliśmy, aby podziwiać pokaz sztucznych ogni.

W domu panowała cisza.

- Chyba zorientował się, jak się ich pozbyć - uznał George z żalem. - Jaka szkoda...

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

- On jest szalony - powiedziałem. - Nie ma innego logicznego wyjaśnienia, dlaczego robi to wszystko, co robi.

Jedyny bliźniak wydawał się nieprzekonany.

- Ale, Harry, sam mi powiedziałeś po spędzeniu całych tygodni w jego wspomnieniach, że każde jego posunięcie miało logiczną przyczynę.

- No cóż, jeśli był jakiś powód tego dzisiejszego wybuchu, to nie mam pojęcia, o co chodziło - przyznałem. - Wracajmy do domu.

* * *

**--------------------------------------------**

KONIEC  
rozdziału piątego

**--------------------------------------------**

* * *

_* Aquila - łacińska nazwa jednej z rodzin orłów; po angielsku _aquiline_ znaczy między innymi _orli_ (w przypadku nosa / dzioba)_.

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk Review this Story / Chapter - wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy._

_**Fen**__ Cieszę się, że podoba Ci się zarówno sam tekst, jak i tłumaczenie. Staram się prezentować te fanfiki, które z jakiegoś powodu zrobiły na mnie wrażenie - "Tłuszcz" zrobił spore, chociaż chyba nie potrafię określić, dzięki czemu. Coś w sobie ma. A już kompletnie szczęka mi opadła, kiedy dowiedziałam się, że jego autorka mieszka w Indiach... Jesteśmy dla siebie nawzajem niesamowicie egzotyczne, co w pewien sposób jeszcze bardziej przyciąga mnie do tego tekstu. Mam nadzieję, że zdołam przekazać jej treść Waszych komentarzy, jak mnie o to prosiła._

_**Lear92**__ Cieszę się, że komuś mogę sprawić radość. Daleko mi do altruistki i w sprawianiu innym radości widzę własne egoistyczne pobudki (_Non omnis moriar _chociażby ;-)), ale to chyba nie zmienia faktu samego w sobie. Lubię, kiedy Wam się podoba. Motyw biblioteczki Severusa - pomimo jej obecnego stanu - jak najbardziej będzie ciągnięty dalej. Jest to, że tak zaspojleruję, wręcz jeden z głównych wątków tego opowiadania, a w każdym razie żywotna jego część. Ogólnie zgadzam się co do Twojej analizy Severusa powieściowego i filmowego (szczególnie co prawda nie zgodzę się w określeniu Alana Rickmana jako "zadbanego" - mam raczej wrażenie, że zaniedbał się ostatnimi czasy, roztył itd.; no, ale w końcu to już starszy pan jest, a wiek ma swoje prawa; zresztą uważam, że nadal jest równie cudowny, jak w "Robin Hoodzie", "Dogmie" czy "Galaxy Quest"... szczególnie jeśli chodzi o głosss :-D). Ależ rozgaduj się, rozgaduj - uwielbiam tego typu komentarze. Ja również uważam, że "Tłuszcz" to próba zajrzenia pod te tłuste włosy, próba pokazania Snape'a, jakim jest naprawdę (oczywiście z punktu widzenia autorki fanfika, bo sporo wątków tutaj jest albo totalnie niekanonicznych, albo przynajmniej mocno niekanonem trąci) - i przez to próba przekazania Czytelnikom, że może warto. Że wygląd, a nawet zachowanie, to niekoniecznie wszystko. I może co najmniej w części to właśnie jest powód mojej słabości do tego opowiadania. Mojej - Severusa w polskim, kobiecym wydaniu (tak, włosy i zęby wliczając; szczęśliwie jednak ujmując nieszczęśliwe dzieciństwo)..._


	6. Rozdział szósty

_**oryginał: **__Grease__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Henry Plantagenet__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

**------------------------------**

Rozdział szósty

**------------------------------**

* * *

George i ja deportowaliśmy się jednocześnie i wylądowaliśmy w kuchni pani Weasley.

*******

- Mamo, wróciłem - przywitał się George.

Pani Weasley na długą chwilę wlepiła w niego wzrok, a potem objęła go gwałtownie i zalała się łzami.

- Hej, kobieto - powiedział jej syn, kiedy już odzyskał głos. - Miło mi, że tak cię ucieszył mój widok, ale rozstaliśmy się wcale nie tak dawno, wiesz...

- Nie o to chodzi, George - wykrztusiła, wciąż szlochając. - Chodzi o twoje ucho. Twoje ucho odrosło!

W kuchni zapadła martwa cisza. Wszystkie osoby w pomieszczeniu - Ron, Hermiona, Ginny, pan Weasley i ja - odwróciły się, aby spojrzeć na George'a.

George przyłożył dłoń z boku głowy i wymacał coś, czego nie było tam parę godzin wcześniej. Długimi palcami zaczął badać wszystkie zakamarki i meandry nowo odrosłego fragmentu jego ciała. Pan Weasley delikatnie odciągnął jego rękę.

- Obchodź się z nim ostrożnie, synu... nie maltretuj go tak. Nie chcielibyśmy, żebyś znowu je stracił.

Lecz w tym samym momencie, gdy ojciec puścił jego rękę, ta natychmiast znowu uniosła się do ucha, dotykając je, czując, głaszcząc.

- Ale jak? - spytał z niedowierzaniem. - Jak ono mogło odrosnąć?

- Co myślisz, Hermiono? - odezwał się Ron. - Czy to mógł byś ten eliksir, o którym nam opowiadałaś ostatnio?

- Tylko że ten eliksir jest bardzo trudno sporządzić - stwierdziła.

- Snape, jakkolwiek niezbyt przyjemny, jest całkiem niezły w warzeniu eliksirów - zauważyłem.

- Tylko że ten eliksir potrzebuje całych tygodni, żeby odnieść skutek - powiedziała. - To eliksir wzrostu. Żeby odtworzyć odcięty fragment ciała, należy wziąć maleńki kawałek drugiego takiego samego elementu, namoczyć w eliksirze, poczekać, aż urośnie do normalnych rozmiarów, a potem przytwierdzić za pomocą...

- Fuj! - uznał Ron, w obronnym geście zasłaniając nienaruszone ucho George'a.

- Wiem - przyznała Hermiona - to raczej prymitywna metoda, ale... Zaraz! Chyba wiem, co musiało się stać! - zawołała.

Jak na komendę wszyscy odwróciliśmy się i spojrzeliśmy na nią wyczekująco.

- Mówiłem, że Hermiona będzie wiedziała - stwierdził Ron, tym razem zajmujący się _jej_ uchem.

Hermiona rzuciła ku niemu rozkochanym wzrokiem, po czym kontynuowała:

- Jest inny sposób. George, w książce było napisane, że jest inna metoda: przez skruchę...

- Skruchę? - upewnił się rudzielec. - Kiedy on obrzucił mnie obelgami! Snape, znaczy się.

Hermiona wyglądała na zaintrygowaną.

- Książka twierdzi, że wiele czarnomagicznych zaklęć, które uszkodziły ciało, może zostać odwróconych przez łzy skruchy...

- Coś jak łzy feniksa, które są antidotum na truciznę bazyliszka? - Jakoś wbrew sobie samemu poczułem zainteresowanie.

- Tak, coś w tym rodzaju - potwierdziła. - Z tym, że to jest bardziej uzależnione od umysłu. Jeśli osoba, która rzuciła czar, poczuje prawdziwą skruchę, może go odwrócić, pozwalając swoim łzom dotknąć rany. Pamiętasz, Harry, kiedyś czytaliśmy, że nawet horkruks zostać zniszczony przez skruchę...

- Jakże wzruszające - prychnąłem. Nie lubiłem rozmów tego typu.

Pani Weasley spojrzała na George'a.

- Czy profesor Snape przeprosił cię, kochanie?

- Wręcz przeciwnie! - wybuchłem. - Zaatakował George'a, obraził go, nie okazał...

George uciszył mnie pełnym namysłu spojrzeniem.

- Może mimo wszystko próbował mi pomóc, Harry. Tak, żeby nie wyglądało to na zbyt oczywiste. Nie zauważyłeś, że wytarł dłońmi twarz, zanim złapał nimi za moje uszy? Jego ręce były zimne i śliskie jak martwa ryba...

- Był cały spocony przez ten pożar - uznałem.

Pan Weasley położył mi dłoń na ramieniu.

- Skrucha jest potężna, Harry - powiedział łagodnie.

- Zgadza się - przytaknęła Hermiona. - W książce było nawet napisane, że można poznać głębię czyjejś skruchy po tym, jak szybko rana ulegnie wyleczeniu...

Ron zachichotał. Hermiona wymamrotała zaklęcie i w jej rękach pojawiła się gruba księga. Przekartkowała ją, aż znalazła właściwe miejsce, po czym wepchnęła ją Ronowi pod nos. Ron posłusznie przejrzał odpowiednią stronę i posłał mi szeroki uśmiech.

- Tu jest napisane, że jeżeli skrucha nie jest duża, leczenie może potrwać przeszło tydzień, a jeśli jest naprawdę wielka, to jeden dzień... - Ron wyraźnie starał się wyglądać poważnie z myślą o Hermionie, ale oczy mu się śmiały.

- To gdzie się mieści profesor Snape? - spytał pan Weasley z ciekawością.

- Odpaliliśmy fajerwerki i razem uciekliśmy z jego domu - odpowiedział George. - Potem aportowaliśmy się tutaj... W sumie nie mogło to trwać dłużej niż dwadzieścia minut i moje ucho w tym czasie odrosło. - Spojrzał na Rona i na mnie. - Możecie się śmiać ile wlezie. Ale moje ucho odrosło. I to w dwadzieścia minut.

- Chwała świętemu Severusowi! - wykrzyknąłem z emfazą. - Szkoda tylko, że nie zwrócił mi rodziców tymi swoimi łzami skruchy.

Z irytacją opuszczając kuchnię, poczułem jeszcze, jak Ginny ściska moją dłoń.

*******

Zdarłem z siebie pidżamę Snape'a i założyłem własną. Położyłem się w łóżku, naciągnąłem na siebie kołdrę i wzrokiem krótkowidza przez okno zagapiłem się w czarne niebo. Jeśli nawet były tam jakieś gwiazdy, to ja ich nie widziałem.

Odwróciłem się od okna i spojrzałem w ogień na kominku. Potem rzuciłem okiem na zegar, próbując się zorientować, która właściwie jest godzina. Czułem się tak niespokojny i poirytowany, że byłem pewny, iż mam przed sobą kolejną bezsenną noc. Usłyszawszy kroki na korytarzu, pośpiesznie zamknąłem oczy i udałem pogrążonego we śnie.

Ktoś wszedł cicho do mojego pokoju. Może Ginny? Uniosłem nieco jedną powiekę, żeby zobaczyć, kto to. To nie była Ginny. Ta osoba była o wiele za pulchna jak na Ginny. Ale jej obecność była równie mile widziana. Jeśli Syriusz był najbliższym ojcu człowiekiem, jakiego znałem, to ta osoba była najbliższa matce. To była pani Weasley.

Delikatnie odgarnęła włosy z mojego czoła, a potem ułożyła poduszkę pod moją głową tak, żeby było mi wygodniej.

- Myślałeś o swoich rodzicach, Harry? - spytała miękko.

Nie musiałem nic mówić. Ale chciałem z nią porozmawiać.

- Kim jesteś? - zapytałem półprzytomnym, sennym tonem.

Jej odpowiedź nie brzmiała tak, jak się spodziewałem.

*******

- _Jestem ptakiem, który stuka w twoje okno rano_ - wyszeptała.  
- _i twym towarzyszem, którego nie jest ci dane poznać,  
__kwieciem rozbłyskującym dla niewidomego._

_Jestem grzbietem lodowca ponad lasem, tym oślepiającym  
__głosem wiatru  
__myślą, która nawiedza cię niespodziewanie w środku dnia  
__i wypełnia niezwykłym szczęściem._

_Jestem tym, kogo kochałeś dawno temu.__  
Kroczę przy twym boku za dnia i bacznie się tobie przyglądam  
__i kładę dłonie na twym sercu  
__ale ty o tym nie wiesz._

_Jestem twoją trzecią ręką i drugim  
__cieniem, tym białym,  
__dla którego nie masz serca  
__i który nigdy nie zdoła cię zapomnieć._*

*******

Szeroko otworzyłem oczy i uśmiechnąłem się do niej.

- To piękny wiersz - stwierdziłem. - Sama go pani napisała?

- Nie, Harry - odparła. - Jego autorką jest jedna z moich ulubionych pisarek. - Również się uśmiechnęła. - Czasami, bardzo rzadko, możesz się natknąć na twórców, którzy myślą podobnie jak ty, a ich słowa wyrażają twoje własne myśli.

Skinąłem ochoczo głową, pragnąc, by mówiła dalej.

- Jest taki specjalny język, którym rodzice mówią do swych ukochanych dzieci i w jakiś sposób ta autorka zdołała go wspaniale uchwycić. Między jej zaklęciami, przepisami i poradami można czasem znaleźć mały klejnot, taki jak ten, wyrażający dokładnie to, co czuje się w stosunku do swoich dzieci...

Specjalny język, którym rozmawiają ze sobą rodzice i dzieci. To był język, którego nie znałem przez wiele lat, dorastając u Dursleyów. Lecz teraz się go uczyłem. Po raz pierwszy w życiu z wahaniem spróbowałem nim przemówić. Objąłem panią Weasley i delikatnie pocałowałem ją w policzek.

Uśmiechnęła się i zmierzwiła mi włosy, jakbym właśnie zrobił najnormalniejszą rzecz w świecie. Może to było normalne w jej świecie, ale w moim na pewno nie. Jednak może pewnego dnia stanie się normalne w moim również.

- Dobranoc, Harry - powiedziała.

- Branoc - wymamrotałem. - Jak się nazywa ten pisarz?

- Matylda Flores - odparła.

- Słyszałem już gdzieś to nazwisko - mruknąłem sennie. - Tylko nie pamiętam gdzie...

Zanim wyszła z pokoju i zamknęła drzwi, ja już spałem.

* * *

**------------------------------------**

KONIEC  
rozdziału szóstego

**------------------------------------**

* * *

_* Recytowany przez panią Weasley wiersz to "Anioł Stróż" norweskiego poety Rolfa Jacobsena. Ponieważ nie udało mi się nigdzie znaleźć jego polskiej wersji, sama przełożyłam go z angielskiego (który już sam w sobie jest tłumaczeniem, bo o ile mi wiadomo wiersz w oryginale napisany jest po norwesku) tak jak umiałam._

* * *

_Uprzejmie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w nowym oknie w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym polu komentarz i kliknąć przycisk pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Poza tym czyta się je zwykle wyjątkowo przyjemnie ;-)._


	7. Rozdział siódmy

__

**oryginał:** _Grease__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Henry Plantagenet__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

**------------------------------**

Rozdział siódmy

**------------------------------**

* * *

Następnego dnia George wysłał sowę do swojego sklepu z dowcipami, aby poinformować, że bierze wolne. A potem zapytał, czy chciałbym z nim odwiedzić Snape'a, ale odmówiłem.

Tak więc George deportował się do domu Snape'a, nie wiedząc, że jest śledzony przez swego krótkowzrocznego przyjaciela, otulonego peleryną-niewidką.

*******

W jednej chwili staliśmy pod drzwiami Snape'a, a George molestował przycisk dzwonka.

- Kto tam? - spytał znajomy posępny głos.

- George Weasley, panie profesorze.

Drzwi otworzyły się i pozbawione wyrazu oczy spojrzały na gościa.

- Panie profesorze... przyszedłem, żeby powiedzieć, że wiem, co pan dla mnie zrobił wczorajszej nocy - powiedział George. - Chciałem panu za to podziękować.

Snape patrzył na niego - szczupłego, wysokiego i rudowłosego, z twarzą, na której zwyczajowy zaraźliwy uśmiech zastępowała szczera wdzięczność.

I Snape nagle się uśmiechnął.

- To może nie był najlepszy sposób na zrobienie tego, ale okazja była za dobra, żeby ją przegapić, więc musiałem coś szybko wymyślić... Może wstąpisz, Weasley?

- George - powiedział, podążając za gospodarzem. Bezszelestnie wślizgnąłem się za nimi.

Snape skinął głową.

- Jestem przekonany, że myśl o nazywaniu mnie Severusem raczej cię odrzuci, ale szczerze zapraszam.

- Dziękuję, Severusie. - George wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. - Mogę to skrócić do Sev? Brzmi mniej surowo*.

- Jak najbardziej - zapewnił Snape. - Moje pełne imię mogłoby ci przypominać, że kiedyś odciąłem ci ucho**...

Oczy pod strzechą rudych włosów rozbłysły.

- ...sądząc po tym, co czytałem, twoje ucho odrośnie za około tydzień - ciągnął Snape. - Musisz mi zatem dać znać, czy odrosło w tym czasie, czy powinniśmy zaaplikować nieco więcej... eee... antidotum w tym miejscu...

- Panie profesorze... - próbował mu przerwać George, ale Snape go nie słuchał i mówił dalej:

- ...a jeśli kolejna dawka antidotum będzie konieczna, bądź tak miły i przyprowadź ze sobą Pottera...

- Panie profesorze... Severusie... Nie muszę tu wracać za tydzień. Mogę ci je pokazać od razu! Patrz... - Uniósł włosy, odsłaniając doskonale ukształtowane ucho.

*******

Snape osłupiał.

- Jesteś pewny, że pokazujesz mi właściwe? - spytał.

George odgarnął włosy z drugiej strony głowy.

- No, niech pan mi powie, które było odcięte - rzucił zaczepnie. A potem dodał poważniej: - Odrosło w niecałe dwadzieścia minut, panie profesorze. - Jego twarz przybrała wyraz, jakiego jeszcze u niego nie widziałem. - Czytał pan, co mówią książki, profesorze? W kwestii tego, jak długo w różnych przypadkach trzeba czekać na skutek?

- Em... nie - przyznał zakłopotany Snape.

- To może teraz pan o tym przeczyta - zaproponował George. Z powietrza wyciągnął książkę Hermiony i podetknął ją gospodarzowi pod nos.

Snape ją odepchnął.

- Nie trzeba, George. Teraz, kiedy już odrosło, nie musimy się zagłębiać w to, jak to się dokładnie stało - stwierdził pośpiesznie.

- Ale ja chcę się w to zagłębiać - upierał się George. - Książka twierdzi, że w przypadkach najszczerszej skruchy utracona część ciała odrasta w ciągu dnia. A ja odzyskałem ucho w dwadzieścia minut.

- Autor najwyraźniej nie znał się na rzeczy - uznał Snape.

- Myślę, że się znał - sparował George. - Myślę, że znał się na rzeczy bardzo dobrze. Panie profesorze, ja... jak to powiedzieć? Skoro czuł się pan z tego powodu tak podle, to musiało być dla pana prawdziwe piekło. Tak mi przykro...

Snape wzruszył ramionami.

- Zrobiłem również gorsze rzeczy, których żałuję znacznie bardziej. Jednak mogę winić za nie tylko siebie, nieprawdaż?

- Harry powiedział mi, że chciał pan rzucić _Sectumsemprę_ na śmierciożercę, a we mnie trafiła przypadkiem...

Snape przytaknął.

- To prawda. Tak to się właśnie stało.

- Więc skoro to była pomyłka - dowodził George - nie powinien się pan tak surowo* oceniać.

Snape się uśmiechnął.

- Nie przepuścisz okazji, żeby użyć tego słowa, co, George?

- Tym razem to nie był żart - żachnął się niecierpliwie. - Tak mi się tylko wypsnęło... Nie rozumiem tego, Severusie. Jeśli chodzisz po świecie, dźwigając na barkach tak wielkie poczucie winy przez cały czas, jak w ogóle możesz żyć?

- Cóż - odparł Snape - gdybym nie dźwigał żadnego poczucia winy, to nie miałbym prawa żyć...

- Rozumiem - stwierdził George, przechadzając się po pokoju z rękoma w kieszeniach. - Ma pan rację, profesorze, ma pan całkowitą rację. Jak się zrobi coś okropnego, a potem wcale się tym nie przejmuje, to jest się cholernym śmierciożercą. - Kątem oka zauważył Mroczny Znak, który Snape wciąż nosił na przedramieniu. - Przepraszam. Nie chciałem...

- Nie mogę zaprzeczyć temu, czym kiedyś byłem - uspokoił go Snape. - Tak jak nie mogę nawet zrekompensować tego, co zrobiłem. Dlatego chodzę po świecie, jak to określiłeś, czując się jak zwykły śmieć.

- Nie ma w tym nic złego - zapewnił George. - Prawdę mówiąc, to... jeżeli pozwoli pan, że tak powiem, to pokazuje, jaką porządną osobą pan jest, profesorze. Ja... tylko chciałbym, żeby to nie bolało pana tak bardzo, to wszystko.

Snape spojrzał w niebieskie oczy.

- Dziękuję - powiedział cicho.

- To ja dziękuję - odparł George.

Patrzeli na siebie z czymś na kształt zakłopotania.

*******

- No dobrze, to ja już lepiej pójdę - odezwał się George. - Ja... - Uśmiechnął się nieoczekiwanie. - Wiesz, Severusie, jest dziewczyna, którą kocham. A zanim odrosło mi ucho, czułem się jak podniszczone ubrania po Billu i Charliem, które nosiliśmy z Fredem. Rozumiesz: prawie się rozpadające, z wielkimi dziurami... i myślałem, że ona zasługuje na kogoś lepszego. Ale teraz czuję się jak spod igły.

- Mogę spytać, kogo masz na myśli?

- Oczywiście. Angelinę. Angelinę Johnson. Ona... - zawahał się - właściwie chodziła z Fredem...

Snape skinął głową krzepiąco i George mówił dalej:

- Myślałem, że to nie będzie słuszne, że mógłbym nie okazać szacunku pamięci Freda, gdybym...

Czarne oczy Snape'a pełne były sympatii i zrozumienia.

- ...ale powiedziała, że skoro oboje kochaliśmy Freda, to powinniśmy trzymać się razem, i powiedziała, że nie zajmuję miejsca Freda, a ona uważa mnie za kompletnie inną osobę, więc... sam nie wiem... - Spojrzał na Snape'a nieszczęśliwym, bezradnym wzrokiem.

- Nie robisz niczego złego - zapewnił nauczyciel zaskakująco łagodnie. - Mam nadzieję, że obojgu wam się uda.

*******

- Dziękuję, Severusie. Tak... tak bardzo tęsknię za Fredem, to zupełnie jakbym stracił część siebie... ale nie mogę z nikim o tym rozmawiać. Rodziców muszę odciągać od myślenia o Fredzie, inaczej cały czas chodziliby strasznie przygnębieni...

Snape objął ramieniem barki George'a i delikatnie usadził go na kanapie.

- Myślę o nim w każdej chwili - mówił George niewyraźnie, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. - Ale zachowuję się, jakby Fred za cholerę mnie nie obchodził... jakbym o nim zapomniał, wymazał go z pamięci. Nie przestaję się uśmiechać, jakby życie było jednym wielkim dowcipem...

Ku mojemu przerażeniu, George padł na twarz na kanapę Snape'a, wstrząsany cichym, gwałtownym szlochem. A Snape nie zrobił nic. Siedział przy George'u - niema pocieszająca obecność. Tylko tyle.

"Zrób coś!" - chciałem na niego wrzasnąć. - "Zrób coś, żeby zatrzymać te okropne łzy..." Ale musiałem milczeć.

George płakał i płakał, jakby wyginęła cała jego rodzina, całymi godzinami, jak mi się wydawało. Snape zwyczajnie tam siedział, bez słowa, trzymając George'a za rękę. I o dziwo George chyba właśnie tego od niego chciał, bo kiedy wreszcie się odwrócił, podziękował mu.

Snape łagodnie głaskał go po włosach, nadal nic nie mówiąc. George leżał teraz na sofie twarzą ku górze, blady, z opuchniętymi oczyma, i próbował się uśmiechnąć.

- Za każdym razem, jak się tu zjawiam, robię coś dziwnego, co nie? Ostatnio prawie podpaliłem tobie dom, a dzisiaj zalałem ci sofę zielonym śluzem.

- Zaczynam spodziewać się po tobie tego rodzaju rzeczy, George'u Weasley - stwierdził Snape z cieniem uśmiechu w oczach.

*******

- Masz może eliksir, który doprowadziłby mój wygląd po porządku, żebym mógł wrócić do domu?

- Obawiam się, że nie - odparł Snape. - Chociaż... - Wymruczanym pod nosem zaklęciem wyczarował poduszkę, po cym włożył ją George'owi pod głowę. - Proszę bardzo - powiedział. - Spróbuj się przespać; gdy się obudzisz, będziesz się czuł znacznie lepiej.

- Wątpię - stwierdził George z oczyma ponownie zasnutymi bólem. - Znów muszę teraz wrócić do domu, wciąż krocząc dumnie, jakby Fred za diabła mnie nie obchodził... - Wstał. - Mogę gdzieś się umyć?

Snape wskazał kierunek.

- Dziękuję - mruknął i znikł.

Kiedy pojawił się ponownie, wyglądał prawie normalnie.

- Możesz coś zrobić, żeby moje oczy nie były takie czerwone? - spytał.

Snape skierował różdżkę na George'a i wymamrotał niedosłyszalną inkantację. George poszedł przejrzeć się w lustrze i wrócił z zachwyconym uśmiechem.

- Niesamowite! Musisz mnie tego nauczyć! W porządku, tapeta na swoim miejscu, mogę wracać do domu.

*******

- George, zaczekaj! - zawołał Snape.

George odwrócił się.

- Wiem, co zamierzasz powiedzieć - stwierdził. - Że nie powinienem zamiatać wszystkiego w kąt i oczekiwać, że samo zniknie, bo tak się nie stanie.

- Dokładnie - przyznał Snape.

- Cóż, Sev, jak podobałoby się mojej rodzinie, gdybym po prostu położył się na kanapie i przepłakał następne piętnaście czy dwadzieścia lat?

Snape zaczął coś mówić, ale George przerwał mu radosnym:

- Na razie, Severusie.

- Weasley, prosiłem, żebyś zaczekał - rzekł Snape swoim najsurowszym, nauczycielskim tonem.

- Jak będę w nastroju na wykład, dam panu znać, profesorze.

- Nie mam zamiaru cię pouczać, chcę ci tylko coś pokazać.

To zaciekawiło George'a na tyle, że poszedł za Snape'em do jego gabinetu.

*******

Było tam teraz czysto i schludnie: zwęglone, spalone książki zniknęły, a to, co zostało ze zbiorów Snape'a, znowu było porządnie ustawione na półkach. Podłoga była sucha, a dywan czarodziejsko wrócił do dobrego stanu.

- Pytałeś, jak mogę żyć, kryjąc w sobie tak wielkie poczucie winy - zagaił Snape. - Cóż, nie mogę. Mówię o tym setkom ludzi. Piszę książki.

- Jesteś pisarzem? - krzyknął zaskoczony George.

Snape uśmiechnął się.

- Nie takim, jakiego mógłbyś szanować.

- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

- George, mówiłeś, że kochasz dziewczynę. Cóż, wiele lat temu ja też kochałem kobietę. Lecz biorąc pod uwagę mój wygląd i obraźliwe zachowanie, daleko z nią nie zaszedłem... - George próbował się odezwać, ale został uciszony ruchem dłoni. - Późnej dama mego serca umarła, jej mąż też, i to ja za to odpowiadałem. Za to ich syn przeżył. Nie spałem po nocach, dręczony poczuciem winy, nieustannie zastanawiając się, gdzie on jest i czy nic mu nie jest... Zaś za dnia, zupełnie jak ty, kroczyłem z dumnie podniesioną głową, jakbym miał w głębokim poważaniu to, co mu zrobiłem.

George słuchał teraz bardzo uważnie.

- I któregoś dnia mój przyjaciel, który jest wydawcą, podsunął mi pomysł - kontynuował Snape. - Najgłupszy z możliwych, ale skuteczny, jak się okazało. Dziecko mojej przyjaciółki zostało przede mną ukryte, znajdowało się w jakimś zasnutym tajemnicą miejscu. Dlatego zasugerował, żebym napisał do jego przybranych rodziców, którzy go wychowywali. Twierdził, że mogę do nich napisać. Mogłem im powiedzieć o tych wszystkich rzeczach, które chciałem, żeby zrobili dla mojego zaginionego chłopca, i wydać to w formie książki. I może, tylko może, któregoś dnia oni weszliby do Esów i Floresów i kupili moją książkę, i wzięli ją do domu... a potem może przeczytaliby ją i może zrobiliby to wszystko, co chciałem, aby zrobili dla Harry'ego...

- _Dla Harry'ego_?

Snape wzruszył ramionami.

- I tak pewnie wiedziałeś, o kim mówię, George. Cóż, spodobał mi się pomysł mojego przyjaciela, chociaż był niemożliwie głupi. Dał mi zajęcie, pomógł zachować zdrowe zmysły... na tyle, na ile było to możliwe w tych okolicznościach. I, George, to właśnie chcę, żebyś zrobił. Kiedy tylko pomyślisz o Fredzie, zamiast chować głęboko w sobie może spróbujesz to w jakiś sposób wyrazić? W jakiś inny sposób, niż płacząc na kanapie? Mógłbyś dzięki temu poczuć się lepiej. - Uśmiechnął się. - No i jednak wyszedł mi wykład. Przepraszam.

George w zamyśleniu skinął głową.

- Spróbuję... spróbuję tak zrobić. Ale, panie profesorze... - zawahał się. - Skoro żywił pan takie uczucia względem Harry'ego, czemu pan... yyy... czemu eee... Powiem wprost. Czemu traktował go pan jak śmiecia, gdy go pan wreszcie spotkał?

*******

Wstrzymałem oddech. George teraz przegiął. Pytał o to, co chciałem wiedzieć, ale chyba nie powinien mówić takich rzeczy po całej tej dobroci i zrozumieniu, które okazał mu Snape.

Lecz Snape nie wydawał się urażony.

- Kochanie wyobrażenia to nie to samo, co kochanie prawdziwej osoby, George. Trochę czasu mi zeszło, zanim się przyzwyczaiłem. Prawdę mówiąc, nadal się przyzwyczajam.

- Chcesz powiedzieć - odezwał się George z namysłem - że wyobrażałeś sobie piękną kopię Lily Potter, miłą i delikatną, która bardzo by cię kochała... a zamiast tego pojawiła się jedenastoletnia kopia Jamesa Pottera, bezczelna i wyniosła, która miała mnóstwo przyjaciół i wcale cię nie potrzebowała...

- To tak między nami, ja tego nie powiedziałem. - Czarne oczy Snape'a uśmiechały się. - Chociaż nie tylko o to chodziło. Było jeszcze coś. Może to nie najlepsze porównanie, ale gdy spotkałem Harry'ego, to było tak, jakby jakiś mugol spotkał swoją ulubioną gwiazdę filmową.

- Hę?

- Wyobraź sobie, że jesteś mugolem, który wiele lat poświęcił jednej i tej samej gwieździe. Ów mugol żyje, oddycha, je i śpi, myśląc o tej jednej osobie...

- A potem ma możliwość poznania tej gwiazdy - wszedł mu w słowo George. - I z zapałem biegnie do niej, trzymając w wyciągniętych rękach zeszyt na autografy, i dyszy jej, że całe życie ją kochał, a ona patrzy na niego zimno i cały jego świat się wali.

- Nie - sprostował Snape. - Ten mugol ma pewien szacunek do siebie. Nie chce zrobić z siebie idioty. Więc podchodzi do gwiazdy, pluje jej w twarz i mówi: "Kto chciałby mieć z tobą coś wspólnego!"

- Rozumiem, że mugolowi nigdy do głowy nie przyszło, że gwiazda mogłaby być mu wdzięczna?

Znowu wstrzymałem oddech. Teraz George już w ogóle mówił to, o co sam chciałem zapytać.

- Nie mam nic więcej do powiedzenia - stwierdził Snape. Jego czarne oczy po raz kolejny stały się puste i beznamiętne.

*******

- Przepraszam - powiedział George. - Nie powinienem był się wtrącać w twoje sprawy osobiste... Mogę zadać ostatnie pytanie?

- Jeśli musisz.

- Te książki, które napisałeś dla Harry'ego... czy to je wczoraj spaliłeś?

- Skoro musisz wiedzieć: tak.

- Nie będę pytał o powód - zapewnił George. Potem odwrócił się do Snape'a. - Dlaczego?! Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?!

W oczach Snape'a pojawił się blady cień uśmiechu.

- Powiedzmy, że przestały być użyteczne.

- Dlaczego?

- Napisałem je dla miłej czarodziejskiej rodziny, która w mojej wyobraźni opiekowała się Harrym. Nie wiedziałem, że pozostawiono go troskliwej litości siostry Lily, Petunii. _Petunii_! - splunął imieniem mojej ciotki jakby było to najobrzydliwsze przekleństwo. - Znałem ją odkąd byliśmy dziećmi. Gdyby Dumbledore mnie zapytał, powiedziałbym mu, jaka ona była!

- Nie odpowiedziałeś - uznał George - na moje pytanie. Ludzie zwykle nie podpalają różnych rzeczy, gdy przestają one być użyteczne... Co się wczoraj stało, Severusie? Był dla ciebie niegrzeczny? A jeśli był, to czy dlatego, że ty byłeś nieuprzejmy dla niego?

- Gdybyś zamordował komuś rodziców, to miałby prawo być dla ciebie niegrzeczny do końca życia. Nieprawdaż? A teraz, jeśli mi wybaczysz...

- Wydawało mi się, że to Voldemort zabił rodziców Harry'ego - przyznał George. - Z tym, że, oczywiście, nie jestem w tych sprawach jakoś szczególnie dobrze poinformowany...

- Powiedziałem Czarnemu Panu o przepowiedni, George.

- Ale nie wiedziałeś wtedy, że to ma cokolwiek wspólnego z rodzicami Harry'ego - przypomniał George.

Skinąłem głową, chociaż byłem niewidzialny.

- _Nikogo_ nie powinienem był narażać na atak Czarnego Pana. Czy to był James, czy Lily, czy ktokolwiek inny. Nigdy nie powinienem był zostać śmierciożercą, George.

- Pokaż mi jedną osobę, która nigdy w życiu nie popełniła błędu - zażądał George.

Nagle miałem ochotę wstać i mu zaklaskać albo nawet go objąć.

- Ale on musi o tym wiedzieć! - stwierdził George. - Jestem pewny, że gdyby wiedział, co teraz sądzisz na ten temat, robiłoby to dla niego różnicę.

Energicznie pokiwałem głową pod peleryną.

- Nie rozumiem dlaczego - upierał się Snape. - Równie dobrze mogłoby go to wcale nie obejść/.

- Ale jak mogłoby go to nie obejść?

- Tak jest urządzony świat, George. To, że się o kogoś troszczysz, nie oznacza jeszcze, że ten ktoś troszczy się o ciebie. Harry bardzo przypomina swoją matkę. - Westchnął. - Ale skoro już to powiedziałem, muszę dodać, że to cud, błogosławieństwo, że on wciąż jest wśród nas. Kiedy wrócę myślami do dnia, gdy spotkałem Voldemorta po raz ostatni, do dnia, gdy Voldemort próbował mnie zabić, przypominam sobie, jak bezsilny się czułem... Voldemort nie zamierzał pozwolić mi zobaczyć się z Harrym, chociaż bez końca go o to prosiłem.... A potem, kiedy powiedział mi, że zabrał Czarną Różdżkę z grobu Dumbledore'a, pomyślałem, że wszystko przepadło...

Twarz Snape'a była tak biała, jak wtedy, gdy Voldemort powiedział mu o Czarnej Różdżce. George'owi udało się jednak sprowadzić go z powrotem do teraźniejszości lekkim dotknięciem w ramię.

- Uważasz za błogosławieństwo, że Harry jest nadal wśród nas, chociaż on jest w stosunku do ciebie tak wrogo nastawiony? - spytał George cicho.

Snape wzruszył ramionami.

- Harry to Harry. Nie jest już dłużej dzieckiem mojej wyobraźni. Musimy zaakceptować go takim, jaki jest. A jeżeli nie pragnie utrzymywać ze mną dalszych kontaktów, to to również muszę zaakceptować.

George milczał przez chwilę. Potem...

- Mogę zadać ostatnie pytanie?

Snape uśmiechnął się.

- Jeśli musisz.

*******

- Te książki, które napisałeś dla Harry'ego... wydałeś je pod własnym nazwiskiem?

- Oczywiście, że nie - żachnął się Snape. - Myślisz, że opublikowałbym tak paskudnie sentymentalne bzdury jako ja? - prychnął z niesmakiem.

- To jak brzmi twój pseudonim?

Snape sięgnął po jedną z książek stojących na regale i rzucił nią w George'a, który złapał ją ze zręcznością pałkarza. Spojrzał na okładkę i wybałuszył oczy.

- To ty jesteś Matyldą Flores?!

- Owszem. A jeśli komukolwiek o tym powiesz, stracisz oba uszy i nie pomogę ci w odtworzeniu nawet jednego z nich.

- Ależ moja mama jest twoją największą fanką! - zawołał George. - Posiada każdą jedną twoją książkę! Nie potrafi przygotować obiadu bez twojej pomocy! Nie umie bez ciebie zrobić prania! Nie jest w stanie wyczyścić piecyka...!

Snape walczył z uśmiechem.

- Twoja matka jest kompetentną damą, która dała światu pięciu chłopców na długo przed tym, zanim w ogóle zacząłem pisać. Jestem pewny, że nie potrzebuje żadnej pomocy ze strony kawalera i śmierciożercy w dodatku...

- Racja, nieco przesadziłem - przyznał George. - Co nie zmienia faktu, że ona kocha twoje książki. Piszesz ten rodzaj sentymentalnych rzeczy, które przemawiają do starszych kobiet w jej typie...

- Nie mów w ten sposób o własnej matce. - Snape stanął w obronie swego fana.

- I kto to mówi - zakpił George dobrodusznie. - Wczoraj nazwałeś ją zezowatym bazyliszkiem.

- Ja... co?! - krzyknął zaskoczony Snape.

- Nazwałeś mnie nieślubnym synem zezowatego bazyliszka i muszę ci oddać, że nigdy nie spotkałem się z lepszym określeniem mojej matki... Ale, Severusie! - zawołał z podnieceniem. - Przecież ja też jestem twoim fanem! Fred też nim był! Twoje przepisy stanowiły początkowy etap każdego naszego wyrobu: Gigantojęzyczne Toffi, Bombonierki Lesera, Krwotoczki Truskawkowe, Wymiotki Pomarańczowe...

- Bombonierki Lesera? Wymiotki Pomarańczowe? - Twarz Snape'a stanowiła niezapomniany widok.

- Tak! - potwierdził George z entuzjazmem. - Fred i ja nawet napisaliśmy raz do ciebie, prosząc o pomoc w wynajdowaniu nowych produktów.

- Obawiam się, że nie odpowiadam na listy od miłośników Matyldy Flores - stwierdził Snape, jakby była ona zupełnie inną osobą. - Archie i Gwillim się tym zajmują.

- Ale wiesz chyba, jak wielu masz fanów? Masz pojęcie, jak popularne są twoje książki?

- Na nic się nie zdały, George. Podczas gdy ja pisałem te książki dla miłych czarodziejów, którzy w moim mniemaniu go wychowywali, Harry w rzeczywistości wyrósł w domu ordynarnej mugolki, której umiejętność czytania jest zdecydowanie dyskusyjna.

- Jestem pewny, że ciotka Petunia Harry'ego potrafi czytać - zapewnił George.

- Następnym razem jak zobaczysz Harry'ego, zapytaj go, czy kiedykolwiek widział ją z czymś bardziej ambitnym w ręce niż kolorowe czasopismo - warknął Snape.

- Naprawdę jej nienawidzisz, co? - George wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. - Przypuszczam, że mnie też masz już dość. Zresztą najwyższy czas, żebym złożył raport zezowatemu bazyliszkowi.

Podał rękę Snape'owi i uśmiechnął się do niego w bardzo nietypowy dla siebie sposób.

- Dziękuję raz jeszcze, panie profesorze. Nie jestem w stanie wyrazić, jak bardzo jestem wdzięczny za to, co pan dla mnie zrobił...

Nie czekałem dłużej: bezszelestnie zszedłem po schodach i wymknąłem się frontowymi drzwiami.

*******

Aportowałem się na łąkę porastającą wzgórze za Norą i zdjąłem pelerynę.

Potem położyłem się na trawie, ciesząc się rześkim powietrzem, blaskiem słońca i bezchmurnym niebem. Zasnąłem - obudził mnie dopiero łopot pary potężnych skrzydeł.

Spojrzałem w górę i ujrzałem ptaka z krzywym dziobem, siedzącego na gałęzi powyżej.

- Aquila?

Nie byłem pewny, czy to ten sam ptak, którego widziałem na podwórku Snape'a. Większość ptaków drapieżnych ma krzywe nosy, jak Snape, i nie bez przyczyny. Ten jednak wyglądał przepięknie, z rdzawymi piórami błyszczącymi w letnim słońcu.

- Witaj - zagaiłem.

Nie odpowiedział.

- Właśnie wróciłem z domu starego nietoperza i...

Zamilkłem na długą chwilę, zbierając myśli, wsłuchując się w ciche bzyczenie latającej gdzieś dalej pszczoły.

- Podsłuchiwałem George'a, w domu Snape'a, i... usłyszałem tyle różnych rzeczy...

Podniosłem głowę, aby popatrzeć na ptaka. Chyba był orłem. Może orłem przednim. Pas jaśniejszych na jego szyi lśnił niczym polerowane złoto.

- Wiesz - mówiłem dalej - kiedy poszedłem odwiedzić Snape'a, zdołałem tylko powiedzieć: "Dzień dobry, panie profesorze" i "Jak się pan miewa, panie profesorze", a później, gdy nieco przełamaliśmy lody, jeszcze "Zabił pan moich rodziców, panie profesorze".

Westchnąłem.

- Lecz gdy George z nim rozmawiał, to wyglądało to zupełnie inaczej. Mówił Snape'owi o swoim uchu i o Fredzie i Angelinie, i o mnie, i nawet udało mu się poznać całkiem sporo myśli starego nietoperza... Chciałbym umieć porozumiewać się tak z ludźmi, Aquilo. Chciałbym umieć rozmawiać z ludźmi o sprawach, które są dla mnie ważne, które wiele dla mnie znaczą. Ale nie umiem...

Znów na niego spojrzałem.

- Czemu właściwie za mną latasz? Czy w twoich oczach przypominam ścierwo?

Wstałem i otrzepałem ubranie.

- Dobra, lepiej już pójdę. Cześć ci.

*******

Zszedłem ze wzgórza do przerośniętego ogrodu. Gdy otwierałem skrzypiącą furtkę, aportował się przy mnie George. Uśmiechnął się.

- Cześć, Harry.

- Cześć, George.

Przez chwilę staliśmy w słońcu - George Weasley i osoba, która ponosiła odpowiedzialność za śmierć jego bliźniaczego brata.

- Wszystko w porządku, George? - upewniłem się. Ten moment żałoby, którego świadkiem byłem w domu Snape'a, naprawdę mną wstrząsnął.

George wyglądał na zaskoczonego, potem zaś uśmiechnął się tym swoim zaraźliwym uśmiechem.

- Jasne, nic mi nie jest. Dlaczego?

- Tak tylko pytałem - odparłem wymijająco.

Zachichotał, kiedy wchodziliśmy do domu.

Jego odpowiedź nieco mnie rozczarowała.

Z drugiej jednak strony, czego niby oczekiwałem? Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem, aby chociaż wspominał o Fredzie. Do teraz. Ani razu nie powiedział o nim słowa rodzicom, braciom, Ginny albo mi. I po ukrywaniu tego przez tyle czasu, zdecydował się w końcu zwierzyć profesorowi Snape'owi.

*******

Co takiego mógł mu zaproponować profesor Snape, czego żaden z nas nie miał?

Kto wie...

* * *

**------------------------------------**

KONIEC  
rozdziału siódmego

**------------------------------------**

* * *

* _surowy_ to po angielsku _severe_ i takie właśnie jest znaczenie imienia _Severus_

** _odcinać_ to po angielsku między innymi _sever_; _sever_ w wymowie jest bliższe imieniu _Severus_ niż _severe_

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy._

_**Danta**__ Fakt, Severus jest tu człowiekiem. Nadal nieco ironicznym, ale już nie tak złośliwym, jak w kanonie albo wielu, wielu fanfikach. Powiedziałabym, że on w tym tekście dorósł. W pewnym sensie. Wojna skończyła się, a on próbuje żyć w normalnym świecie, w czasach pokoju. To dobrze, że się zmienił. Dlaczego zamaskował pomoc obelgami? Cóż, mogę tylko przypuszczać, ale sądzę, że nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek wiedział, że to on zwrócił George'owi ucho. Ot, samo sobie odrosło i tyle. Myślę, że Severus z trudem znosi wyrazy wdzięczności, tym bardziej, że według niego wcale mu się one nie należą. Wszak naprawia tylko to, co sam wcześniej zepsuł... A od przyjaciół Harry sam się izoluje. Albo uważa, że i bez jego problemów mają wystarczająco wiele własnych, albo nie chce im mącić szczęścia po wojnie swoimi nieszczęściami. Albo jedno i drugie. Twoje komentarze są bardzo dobre i niech nikt nie ośmiela się twierdzić inaczej. Z Tobą włącznie :-P. W każdym razie ja je bardzo lubię, a to najważniejsze. Dla mnie, oczywiście ;-). Cóż, kolejny rozdział daję z parodniowym opóźnieniem - tak się jakoś złożyło. Codziennie... niestety, na pięćset procent nie dam rady. Od tej pory rozdziały "Tłuszczu" stają się dłuuugie, a w każdym razie dłuższe niż dotychczas. Raz w tygodniu to maksymalna częstotliwość aktualizacji, a i to tylko jeśli się ze wszystkim wyrobię. Przykro mi._

_**Akame**__ Dość nietypowa, fakt. Severus jest znacznie łagodniejszy niż zwykle... ale skoro wojna się skończyła, to czemu by nie? Trudno przewidzieć, jakim człowiekiem stałby się w czasach pokoju, szczególnie gdyby miał takich przyjaciół, jak Gwillim i Archie. A konstruktywność komentarzy nie jest mi niezbędnie konieczna. W przeciwieństwie do nich samych :-D._

_**mallie 1309**__ "Tłuszcz" był kiedyś na Mirriel? O_O A to zostałam zaskoczona... Nie było mi dane czytać go tam - w ogóle nie czytałam tego tekstu po polsku, nawet nie wiedziałam, że jest jakiś przekład. Autorka nie wspominała, żeby ktoś z Polski - czy w ogóle ktokolwiek - prosił ją kiedyś o zgodę na tłumaczenie. Hm... ciekawe... Mam nadzieję, że Cię zatem nie zawiodę i rzeczywiście przetłumaczę to opowiadanie do końca. Postaram się, ale wypadki chodzą po ludziach..._

_**Mionnka**__ Nie powiem, że dziwne nie jest. W tym tekście jednocześnie po wojnie jest przyjemnie, spokojnie, praktycznie bezproblemowo, ciepło i rodzinnie. Ale jednocześnie... tak nie do końca. Teraz nic złego się nie dzieje, lecz z czasów wojny pozostały rany, które niekoniecznie zagoją się tak szybko, jak odrosło ucho George'a. Rany na sercu, rany na duszy, rany na łonie rodziny, gdzie kogoś nagle zabrakło. Podnoszenie się po takich stratach nie należy do łatwości, nawet jeśli okoliczności - jak tutaj - są raczej sprzyjające. Myślę, że o tym właśnie jest to opowiadanie. Przy okazji: to tylko tłumaczenie, ja tego nie piszę, ja to jedynie przekładam z angielskiego ;-)._


	8. Rozdział ósmy

_**oryginał: **__Grease__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Henry Plantagenet__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

**--------------------------**

Rozdział ósmy

**--------------------------**

* * *

Od czasu pamiętnych odwiedzin George'a u profesora Snape'a często przyłapywałem się na rozmyślaniu o tym drugim. Prawdę mówiąc wiele o nim myślałem, a jednocześnie unikałem go. Podejrzewałem, że gdybym wpadł do niego z wizytą, to potoczyłaby się ona identycznie jak poprzednia. Jednym słowem: bezsensowne.

Lecz któregoś dnia przypomniałem sobie o mojej pelerynie-niewidce - mogłem jej użyć, żeby wygodnie obserwować obiekt zainteresowania bez potrzeby udawania, że z nim chcę porozmawiać. W ten sposób znowu znalazłem się przed domem Snape'a, ukryty pod peleryną i nie do końca pewny, co właściwie tam robiłem.

Zauważyłem go w ogrodzie, przyglądającego się kotu siedzącemu na murze. Prawie miałem wrażenie, że prowadził z nim dyskusję. Kot miał obwódki wokół oczu... i nagle transformował się w kobietę odzianą w zieloną pelerynę.

- Profesorze Snape - odezwała się - przyszłam zadać panu znowu to samo pytanie.

- Profesor McGonagall, moja odpowiedź nie uległa zmianie. Nigdy nie wrócę uczyć do Hogwartu.

- Był pan jednym z najbardziej zaufanych przyjaciół Dumbledore'a...

- On mi ufał, ale pani nie.

- Nigdy nie wyjawiłeś mi prawdy, Severusie.

- To Dumbledore prosił, żebym nikomu nie mówił prawdy.

- Gdybyśmy znali prawdę, nie stawialibyśmy tobie tak zaciętego oporu, kiedy byłeś dyrektorem.

- Minerwo, szpieg nie powinien ogłaszać całemu światu, wobec kogo jest lojalny. A tym właśnie byłem. Szpiegiem Dumbledore'a. Błędnie użyłaś słowa "przyjaciel".

Profesor McGonagall spojrzała na niego uważnie.

- Czy ciebie to bolało, Severusie, ta intensywność przeciwstawiania się tobie? Ze strony uczniów i kadry?

Spodziewałem się, że Snape rzuci szyderczo, iż za nic ma opinię całego świata. Ale nie zrobił tego.

- Jestem człowiekiem - stwierdził.

- Czy właśnie dlatego nie zamierzasz wrócić?

- Być może.

- Severusie, teraz znamy prawdę. I będzie zupełnie inaczej.

Snape spojrzał jej prosto w oczy.

- Nie chcę mieć już nic do czynienia z Hogwartem ani z żadnym z was.

Wsunął ręce do kieszeni czarnej peleryny i wszedł do domu.

*******

Zmieniwszy się ponownie w kota, profesor McGonagall przysiadła na murze - poważna, pełna dezaprobaty i cicha.

Gdy tak stałem, podsłuchując w milczeniu, przyszły mi na myśl słowa Aberfortha: "Znam mojego brata, Potter" - powiedział. - "Zamiłowanie do sekretów wyssał z mlekiem matki. Sekrety i kłamstwa - tak dorastaliśmy, a Albus... on był do tego stworzony."

Dlaczego Dumbledore nie zechciał podzielić się z profesor McGonagall albo ze mną prawdą dotyczącą Snape'a? Żadne z nas nie zdradziłoby jego tajemnicy. A życie Snape'a dzięki temu byłoby prostsze.

Czy Dumbledore nie przejmował się Snape'em jako człowiekiem? Czy interesowały go jedynie informacje, jakich dostarczał Snape-szpieg?

Snape-człowiek powiedział mi, że wśród śmierciożerców znalazł towarzyszy. Lecz jako członek Zakonu Feniksa był izolowany i przez to samotny. Był zmuszony zadawać się z ludźmi takimi jak Syriusz, których szczerze nie znosił, a po śmierci Dumbledore'a został przez Zakon usunięty poza nawias i musiał kontynuować swoją misję w tajemnicy.

Dumbledore spytał Snape'a, co zrobiłby dla niego w zamian za chronienie Potterów. "Wszystko" - odpowiedział. I to było zadanie Snape'a: nieustannie narażać się na niebezpieczeństwo jako szpieg, w nagrodę otrzymując od Zakonu samotność i brak zaufania...

Poczułem kota łaszącego się go mojej nogi.

- Pani profesor? - szepnąłem. - Profesor McGonagall?

- Co ty tu robisz, Harry?

- Eee... podsłuchuję, pani profesor.

- Tyle sama widzę - odparła. - Cóż, jakikolwiek masz powód, aby się ukrywać, uszanuję go i nie zdradzę cię. Wszystko u ciebie w porządku, Harry?

- Tak, dziękuję. A u pani, pani profesor?

- W jak najlepszym - stwierdziła. - Odwiedź mnie czasem, Harry. Często o tobie myślę. Szczerze mówiąc, martwię się o ciebie.

- Z przyjemnością, pani profesor. - Faktycznie tak myślałem. Naprawdę bardzo lubiłem profesor McGonagall. To ze Snape'em trudno mi się rozmawiało.

- Będę cię więc niecierpliwie wypatrywać. - I już jej nie było.

*******

Nadal ukryty pod peleryną, wszedłem za Snape'em do domu. Znalazłem go w gabinecie, piszącego co ze złością na karcie pergaminu. Był tak wściekły, że potrącił kałamarz, gdy chciał zanurzyć w nim pióro. Wielka kałuża atramentu w kolorze sepii zalała biurko i zatopiła maleńką, przedartą fotografię, całkowicie ją niszcząc. To było zdjęcie mojej matki, które Snape znalazł w pokoju Syriusza.

- _Tergeo_ - warknął, podniósłszy je.

Atrament znikł, pozostawiając po sobie dużą brązową plamę, która nie reagowała na żadne starania jej usunięcia. Snape mamrotał zaklęcie za zaklęciem, wszystko na próżno. Jego mina kazała mi się zastanowić, czy tym razem też skończy się podpaleniem książek. Nie zrobił tego jednak.

Ukrył twarz w dłoniach i siedział w kompletnej ciszy przez dłuższy czas. Atrament dotarł do jego łokci, przemoczył rękawy, a potem zaczął spływać z krawędzi blatu na ubranie mężczyzny. Który nic sobie z tego nie robił.

Przeklął pod nosem; widziałem, jak konwulsyjnie zaciska pięść. Ta część twarzy, którą mogłem widzieć, pełna była emocji.

Stałem tak blisko, że prawie go dotykałem, pragnąc w jakiś sposób pomóc, ale jednocześnie nie śmiąc się ujawnić.

Snape uniósł różdżkę do skroni i wyciągnął srebrną nić. Może chciał na pewien czas móc przestać myśleć o tym, o czym akurat myślał. Wyjmował z głowy myśl za myślą, które następnie bezceremonialnie strząsał do małej myślodsiewni, znajdującej się obok biurka.

Wreszcie wstał, teraz już bardziej opanowany, w paru wielkich krokach wypadł z pokoju i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

Kilka minut później usłyszałem, jak trzaska jakimiś przedmiotami w kuchni.

Spojrzałem na srebrne myśli, nieustannie kłębiące się w myślodsiewni, i przypomniałem sobie, co się stało, gdy ostatnio bez pozwolenia Snape'a w jego gabinecie zajrzałem do myślodsiewni. Odwołał moje zajęcia z oklumencji i rozbił mi nad głową słój z karaluchami.

Gdyby Hermiona była tam ze mną, pouczyłaby mnie, żebym nie popełniał dwa razy tego samego błędu. Lecz ciekawość była ode mnie silniejsza. Zdjąłem pelerynę-niewidkę i zanurkowałem.

*******

Usłyszałem ryk podekscytowanego tłumu, zebranego na hogwarckim boisku do gry w quidditcha. Wysoko w górze widziałem piętnaście mioteł, ale skupiłem wzrok na jednej jedynej postaci w czerwonej szacie. Gryfońskim ścigającym Jamesie Potterze.

- Slytherin w posiadaniu kafla - oznajmił ospały głos komentatora. - Ścigający Morecambe przyśpiesza w kierunku bramek, lecz niestety zostaje zatrzymany przez ścigającego Pottera, który zdobył kafla dzięki rozwlekłemu, niezdarnemu pikowaniu, mimo wszystko budzącemu podziw wśród jego piszczących, podnieconych fanów, nie wiadomo z jakiego powodu... Potter zatrzymany przez ślizgońskiego ścigającego Avery'ego. Ponownie Slytherin w posiadaniu. Ścigający Avery pędzi w kierunku bramek, Potter chce go przechwycić. Znowu Potter w posiadaniu kafla, gramoli się ciężko w przeciwnym kierunku i... to doprawdy nieszczęście. Z żalem donoszę, że Gryffindor strzelił bramkę. Czystym fuksem, bez wątpienia...

Profesor McGonagall zupełnie zrozumiale poczuła się urażona.

- Proszę o bezstronne komentarze! - warknęła.

Komentator zignorował ją i nie przeprosił.

- ...a teraz krótka przerwa, żeby dać panu Potterowi czas na poprawienie fryzury i dumne wypięcie...

- Snape! Ostrzegam cię... - Profesor McGonagall była już naprawdę zła.

Komentator nadal ją ignorował.

- I znowu ruszyli. Szukający Ślizgonów Black wykonuje eleganckiego, błyskawicznego nurka... czyżby zauważył znicza? TAK, ZAUWAŻYŁ! I złapał go! GRATULACJE, REGULUSIE BLACK! **SLYTHERIN WYGRAŁ!** A kogo my tu mamy? To szukający Gryfonów Longbottom - nadal szuka. Czy jakaś dobra duszyczka mogłaby go poinformować, że mecz się skończył... a może powinniśmy pozwolić mu szukać dalej - w końcu sam się zorientuje...

Zły na cały świat James Potter wylądował na murawie, wzrokiem poszukując swego najlepszego przyjaciela. Syriusz jednakże akurat z ponurą miną potrząsał dłonią młodszego brata. Regulus próbował zachować równie poważne oblicze, ukryć, jak bardzo cieszy go fakt, że wreszcie został zauważony przez podziwianego od lat brata.

Zabłąkany tłuczek prawie trafił Jamesa w twarz. Gryfon uchylił się, po czym z wściekłością odbił piłkę w kierunku sprawozdawcy, który przez cały mecz tak go wkurzał, że Ścigający nie był w stanie skoncentrować się na grze.

- I oto arogancki Potter, urażony upokorzeniem doznanym przed wszystkimi swymi fanami, brutalnie atakuje komentatora - ogłosił Snape spokojnie do mikrofonu. - Na twoim miejscu nie przejmowałbym się aż tak, Potter. Szczerze wątpię, aby twoi wielbiciele byli na tyle inteligentni, żeby pojąć czy wygrałeś, czy przegrałeś...

- SNAPE! - wrzasnęła profesor McGonagall tonem, którego dłużej już nie można było ignorować. Zachowując opanowanie, reporter wstał, podał jej mikrofon i opuścił stanowisko z triumfalnym uśmieszkiem, wyrażającym czyste samozadowolenie.

- Nie tak szybko, Snape. - Zatrzymała go nauczycielka. Ślizgon odwrócił się twarzą do niej nadal z pełnym rozbawienia uśmieszkiem. - Panie Snape, nigdy więcej nie dostanie pan możliwości komentowania meczu... a w przyszłości skieruje pan swoje niesamowite zdolności językowe w bardziej odpowiednią dziedzinę.

- Moje... co? - Najwyraźniej Snape'owi wcześniej nie przyszło do głowy, że przejawia jakikolwiek talent tego rodzaju.

- Pana niesamowite zdolności językowe. Niech pan je w przyszłości używa w pozytywny sposób. Nie żeby ranić, obrażać, poniżać i wyrażać lekceważenie, jak pan to robi obecnie.

- Ale jak miałbym ich używać w pozytywny sposób? - Snape nawet nie próbował być bezczelny. On szczerze starał się zrozumieć, co wiedźma miała na myśli.

- Kto wie... Gdyby popracował pan nad swoimi zdolnościami, mógłby pan w przyszłości poważanym pisarzem.

- Kto, ja?

- Tak, pan, panie Snape. Gdybyście wy, chłopcy, nie tracili tyle energii na niekończące się, bezsensowne prowokacje i odwety, moglibyście wiele osiągnąć...

Po czym pospieszyła ugłaskać swych cierpiących Gryfonów, zostawiwszy za sobą głęboko zamyślonego byłego komentatora.

*******

Scena znikła, gdy otoczyła mnie gęsta mgła. Po chwili się rozwiała i spostrzegłem, że jestem w miejscu, w którym już byłem. Miałem wrażenie jakby książka otworzyła się na tej samej stronie, na której ją zamknąłem, oczekując, że będę czytał dalej...

Znowu oglądałem najgorsze wspomnienie Snape'a i znajdowałem się dokładnie w tym momencie, w którym byłem, kiedy wściekły profesor wyszarpnął mnie z myślodsiewni.

*******

- Dziwię się, że twoja miotła jest w stanie unieść się w powietrze, dźwigając ten durny łeb. Niedobrze mi, jak cię widzę - powiedziała Lily Evans do Jamesa Pottera.

- Evans! - krzyknął za nią James, gdy odwróciła się na pięcie i uciekła. - Hej, EVANS!

Nie odwróciła się.

- O co jej chodzi? - zastanawiał się James.

- Czytając między wierszami, powiedziałbym, że uważa cię za nieco zarozumiałego, stary - oświecił go Syriusz.

- Jasne. - James wyglądał w tym momencie na naprawdę wkurzonego. - Jasne...

Błysnęło światło i Snape ponownie wisiał do góry nogami.

- Kto chce zobaczyć, jak ściągam Smarkerusowi gacie? - James rozejrzał się wkoło po przyjaciołach.

Glizdogon sprawiał wrażenie zaniepokojonego, a Lupin pełnego dezaprobaty. Lecz Syriusz uśmiechnął się szeroko, mówiąc:

- Dawaj, stary.

James skierował różdżkę na poszarzałą bieliznę Snape'a.

- Evans zasugerowała, aby je wyprać, więc tym zajmiemy się najpierw, co nie? _Chłoszczyść_!

Z majtek Snape'a zaczęły wydobywać się różowe bańki mydlane.

- Patrzcie! Zmoczył gacie! - zawołał ktoś.

James spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością.

- To było dobre - pochwalił. - A teraz...

Wykonał ekstrawagancki gest różdżką, jakby na wzór jakiegoś showmana, i majtki Snape'a znikły.

Nagle nikt się już nie uśmiechał. Wyglądający na zakłopotanych ludzie odwracali wzrok. Inni sprawiali wrażenie zszokowanych i zaniepokojonych. Nikt nie był zachwycony. Oprócz Syriusza Blacka.

Na chudą twarz Snape'a wypłynął głęboki rumieniec kompletnego, totalnego upokorzenia, który pogłębił się, gdy Ślizgon zauważył, że patrzy na niego nauczyciel. A konkretnie profesor McGonagall.

Kolejny błysk światła i zaklęcie Jamesa Pottera zostało przełamane. Snape uderzył o ziemię z pełnym cierpienia okrzykiem.

Przerażona profesor McGonagall podbiegła do niego.

- Bardzo przepraszam, panie Snape. Z przykrością muszę przyznać, że byłam tak poruszona tym, co zobaczyłam, że nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego, co robię.

Pomogła Snape'owi stanąć na nogach, po czym odwróciła się do mojego ojca.

- Panie Potter, z panem porozmawiam sobie później. Snape: natychmiast do mojego gabinetu.

Szedł za nią aż do jej biura.

- Czy zrobiłam panu krzywdę, panie Snape? - spytała.

- Nie, żadnej, pani profesor - odparł Snape przesadnie ugrzecznionym tonem. Skrywał upokorzenie za maską agresji, jak miał w zwyczaju. - Jestem pewny, że widok publicznego poniżenia pani najmniej lubianego ucznia, pani profesor, sprawił pani przyjemność.

Nie było dziwne, pomyślałem, że Snape był tak niepopularny. To cały on, niepotrzebnie obraźliwy dla uprzejmie traktującej go nauczycielki.

Profesor McGonagall nie zrugała go za tę niegrzeczność.

- Wręcz przeciwnie, Severusie, byłam wstrząśnięta tym, co właśnie widziałam - odpowiedziała spokojnie. - Jesteś inteligentnym czarodziejem. Dlaczego pozwoliłeś, żeby uszło im to na sucho?

Snape rzucił jej gniewne spojrzenie.

- Więc cała wina leżała po mojej stronie, pani profesor? Bo temu nie zapobiegłem?

Profesor McGonagall patrzyła na niego surowo znad prostokątnych okularów.

- Nie zamierzałam cię oskarżać ani lekceważyć i bardzo dobrze o tym wiesz. Po prostu staram się zrozumieć, co się właściwie stało.

- Zabrali mi różdżkę, bez niej nie mogłem nic zrobić - stwierdził Snape.

- Powiedziałeś coś albo zrobiłeś, co mogło sprowokować pana Pottera?

Snape pokręcił głową.

- Lily Evans spytała Pottera, co mu takiego zrobiłem. Powiedział, że chodzi o sam fakt mego istnienia.

Profesor McGonagall była wstrząśnięta.

- Tak powiedział?

Snape skinął.

- Tak, tak powiedział. A teraz, jeśli pani wybaczy, chciałbym odejść, pani profesor.

- Nic z tych rzeczy. Nadal chciałabym zadać panu pewne pytania. Jeszcze z panem nie skończyłam, panie Snape.

Snape przyłożył do czoła drżącą dłoń. Gorzki smak mydła w ustach, brzęczenie w uszach, spowodowane wiszeniem głową w dół, i do tego wszystkiego jeszcze upokorzenie zdawały się sprzymierzyć przeciw niemu. Zgiął się z bólu wpół i zwymiotował cały swój gniew, cierpienie i wstyd prosto na czysty dywan profesor McGonagall.

- Prze... przepraszam - wystękał, kiedy znowu był w stanie mówić. - Próbowałem wyjść, ale nie chciała mnie pani wypuścić.

Był nawet bledszy niż zwykle i wydawał się nie stać na nogach zbyt pewnie. Jego szatę zdobiły wielkie wilgotne plamy w miejscach, w których przenikła piorąca magia Jamesa Pottera. Już bardziej poniżony nie mógł być.

Profesor McGonagall uprzątnęła podłogę szybkim zaklęciem.

- Usiądź, Severusie - poleciła łagodnie.

- Nie... nie mogę. Będzie pani miała całe krzesło w mokrym mydle.

Twarz nauczycielki wyrażała mieszaninę troski i irytacji.

- Severusie, nie przeszkadza mi mydło na krześle. Natychmiast siadaj!

Snape usiadł i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

- Może poczułbyś się lepiej, gdybyś pojechał na kilka dni do domu? - spytała profesor McGonagall.

- Och, tak, byłoby cudownie - jęknął Snape sarkastycznie, nie odkrywając twarzy. - Nigdy nie mam dość widoku mego mugolskiego ojca znęcającego się nad matką. Mężczyzna chłoszczący swoją żonę zawsze stanowi takie odprężenie...

Zszokowana nauczycielka patrzyła na niego ze szczerym zmartwieniem, nie mając pojęcia, jak zareagować.

- Severusie... nie wiem, co powiedzieć. Tak mi przykro. Czy nie masz nikogo, z kim mógłbyś pomówić o swoim ojcu?

- Więc to też moja wina? Że pozwalam, aby uszło mu to na sucho? - warknął Snape.

- Nie, Severusie, oczywiście, że nie. Nie miałam na myśli...

Ucichła. Z niepokojem patrzyła na tłustowłosego chłopca siedzącego na mokrym krześle i szlochającego w złożone dłonie.

- Czuję się taki bezradny - szepnął - taki bezużyteczny. Myślałem, że tutaj, w świecie czarodziejów, będzie zupełnie inaczej. Ale ten świat jest równie zły jak mugolski. Gdziekolwiek nie pójdę, ludzie mogą ranić i maltretować kogokolwiek zechcą i nic nie mogę na to poradzić. Nic! Zupełnie nic!

Przez parę minut profesor McGonagall patrzyła na niego kompletnie zagubiona.

Potem najwyraźniej wpadła na pomysł. Zmieniła się w kota.

Przeskoczywszy na kolano Snape'a, pręgowany kot, który był profesor McGonagall, zlizał łzy z twarzy nastolatka. Snape był tak zaskoczony, że natychmiast przestał płakać. Zaczął z wdzięcznością głaskać kota po grzbiecie, ale zaraz przypomniał sobie, że to jego nauczycielka i zabrał rękę.

Siedzieli tak przez dłuższą chwilę - chłopiec i kot.

Potem kot dał susa na podłogę i z powrotem zmienił się w kobietę, która usiadła za biurkiem, patrząc na Snape'a z powagą.

- Możesz teraz przysłać do mojego biura Jamesa Pottera.

To nie było pytanie, tylko polecenie.

Snape zawahał się.

- Nie... nie mogę stanąć z nim teraz twarzą w twarz, pani profesor.

Wyglądał, jakby miał się znowu rozpłakać.

- Tak, tak, oczywiście - odrzekła z werwą. - Wróć do swojej sypialni, Severusie. Sama go znajdę.

Snape wyszedł. Nie zszedł jednak do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów, lecz zamiast tego wspiął się na wieżę Gryffindoru. Był tam ktoś, kogo pragnął przeprosić.

Stojąc obok Severusa, równie niecierpliwie wyczekiwałem mamy. Ale wspomnienie zbladło i znalazłem się w innym miejscu, w innym czasie.

*******

Profesor McGonagall prowadziła lekcje, wyjaśniając jakiś skomplikowany, zawiły problem transfiguracyjny. Żaden z uczniów nie spostrzegł, że jednocześnie uważnie przyglądała się jednemu z chłopców siedzących na tyłach sali, zapamiętale skrobiącemu piórem po leżącym przed nim pergaminie. Tłuste włosy Snape'a były tak potargane, jakby od tygodnia nie widziały grzebienia; ogólnie wyglądał, jeśli to możliwe, na jeszcze bardziej zaniedbanego niż zwykle.

Profesor McGonagall zaczęła przechadzać się po klasie, obserwując pracujących uczniów. Snape nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, toteż nie zdążył schować tego, co pisał, gdy ku swemu przerażeniu zauważył stojącą tuż przy nim nauczycielkę.

Profesor McGonagall spojrzała w dół i przeczytała słowa "brudna szlama", którymi była zapisana karta, przedzielone gdzieniegdzie gryzmołami, kleksami i niecenzuralnymi słowami.

- Niech pan zostanie po lekcji, chcę z panem porozmawiać, panie Snape - powiedziała. Snape wstał, czerwony na twarzy ze wstydu, i skinął głową bez słowa. - Niech pan siada, panie Snape - poleciła, po czym przeszła do następnej ławki.

*******

Po lekcji, gdy inni uczniowie wyszli, Snape został w sali.

- Proszę do mnie, panie Snape - zawołała profesor McGonagall.

Snape podszedł do niej i stanął przy biurku, naprzeciw nauczycielki.

- Ukarałabym cię za używanie takich słów, Severusie, gdybym nie domyślała się, kogo one dotyczą. Czy w domu stało się coś złego?

Snape żałośnie przytaknął.

- Co się stało?

- Moja matka jest ciężko chora, pani profesor.

- Czy to przez...

- Nie, pani profesor, ojciec nic jej nie zrobił. Na początku nie chorowała ciężko, ale ponieważ _on_ upierał się przy mugolskim szpitalu i mugolskim leczeniu, jej stan ciągle się pogarszał... kiedy widziałem ją ostatnio, była nieprzytomna. Nawet nie wiedziała, że tam byłem. Ona jest wiedźmą, pani profesor! Mugolskie medykamenty jej nie pomogą.

- A gdyby przekonać twojego ojca, żeby przeniósł ją do Świętego Munga?

- Jeżeli zaproponowałbym coś takiego - odparł Snape - sam pewnie znalazłbym się w szpitalu.

- W którym szpitalu leży Eileen?

- Pani ją zna, pani profesor?

- Tak, Severusie. Obie się tu kiedyś uczyłyśmy. W którym szpitalu leży?

- Nie znam nawet nazwy tego cholernego miejsca.

Spojrzała na niego ostro.

- Język, język...

- Przepraszam. Po prostu jestem na nich taki wściekły...

Uspokajająco położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

- Odwiedzę dzisiaj twoją matkę i postaram się, aby przenieśli ją do Świętego Munga. A jeśli mi się nie uda, poproszę mojego brata, żeby jej się przyjrzał.

- Pani brata, pani profesor?

- Tak, mój brat Angus jest uzdrowicielem. Gdyby twój ojciec nie zgodził się na przeniesienie matki, być może zdołałabym przekonać mojego brata, żeby zbadał ją przebrany za mugolskiego lekarza. I może udałoby mi się przetransfigurować jego eliksiry tak, żeby bardziej przypominały mugolskie lekarstwa - stwierdziła profesor McGonagall z namysłem.

Snape zaniemówił z wdzięczności. Wytarł nos rękawem.

- Niechże się pan pozbiera, panie Snape. Nie dziwię się, że przyjaciele nazywają pana Smarkerusem - powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem.

Po całych dniach zamartwiania się w samotności, Snape nagle zdołał się wreszcie uśmiechnąć.

*******

Scena zmieniła się. Snape ponownie był w gabinecie profesor McGonagall. Siedziała za biurkiem, zasadnicza jak zwykle.

- Chciałeś się ze mną zobaczyć, Severusie.

Snape skinął głową.

- Tak, pani profesor. Przyszedłem powiedzieć, że moja matka czuje się już znacznie lepiej. Jutro wraca do domu. Chciałem podziękować pani i uzdrowicielowi McGonagallowi.

- Miło mi to słyszeć, Severusie.

Snape stał przed nią, próbując wyrazić to, co czuł, ale nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiednich słów.

- Nie przeżyłaby, gdyby nie państwa pomoc - wyrzucił z siebie w końcu. - Tylko dzięki uzdrowicielowi McGonagallowi i pani zaczęła dochodzić do zdrowia i teraz jest już prawie zupełnie wyleczona. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że to się może udać... Nie wiem, jak mam dziękować za pani dobroć...

Spojrzała na niego uważnie.

- Jest coś, nad czym mógłbyś się zastanowić...

- Tak, pani profesor?

- To, co teraz powiem, jest szczerą prośbą, Severusie. Nie podoba mi się towarzystwo, z którym przestajesz - Avery, Mulciber - może mógłbyś rozważyć znalezienie lepszych przyjaciół, z którymi mógłbyś spędzać czas...

Snape zawahał się, lecz ostatecznie nic nie powiedział. Nie licząc Lily Evans, po raz pierwszy w życiu miał przyjaciół, nie był jednak w stanie wyznać tego nikomu, nawet profesor McGonagall.

Nauczycielka westchnęła.

- Widziałam, jak znęcali się nad tak wieloma bezbronnymi uczniami - jak możesz się na to zgadzać, skoro sam byłeś ofiarą Pottera i spółki, Severusie?

Snape wzruszył ramionami. Uniosła brwi i spojrzała na niego sponad okularów.

- A może uważasz, że lepiej być oprawcą niż ofiarą?

Snape próbował patrzeć na nią jakby w ogóle tak nie myślał.

Profesor McGonagall przeszyła go wzrokiem.

- Panie Snape, powiedział mi pan kiedyś, że zarówno w tym świecie, jak w mugolskim, brutalom zawsze wszystko uchodzi na sucho. Jeśli jednak sam postanowisz stać się brutalem i śmierciożercą, zobaczysz, że osobiście się tobie sprzeciwię. Ani ja, ani dyrektor nie pozwolimy na to...

- Dobrze... dobrze to słyszeć, pani profesor. - I rzeczywiście tak właśnie myślał.

Profesor McGonagall patrzyła na niego wzrokiem dodającym otuchy.

- Nie ma potrzeby być oprawcą lub ofiarą, zawsze można nie być żadnym z nich - stwierdziła.

- Święte słowa, pani profesor. Czasami chciałbym móc zmienić się w kota czy coś takiego i zwyczajnie uciec... - powiedział Snape.

- Jak sądzisz, po co uczysz się transfiguracji, Severusie?

- Nienawidzę tego, czym się staję, kiedy próbuję być animagiem - wyznał Snape. - Czasami, tylko przez chwilę, chciałbym dobrze wyglądać... Czy można sobie wybrać zwierzę, jakim się będzie, pani profesor?

Profesor McGonagall spojrzała na niego z namysłem.

- To trudne, ale nie niemożliwe. Większości z nas najłatwiej przychodzi przybranie postaci zwierzęcia, które ma wiele wspólnego z naszą osobowością. Jednak niewątpliwie możliwym jest dokonanie wyboru postaci, w jaką chcesz się zmieniać. Mogę cię tego nauczyć, jeśli chcesz. Możesz przychodzić na dodatkowe lekcje raz w tygodniu.

Pomachała odmownie, widząc, że Snape zamierza jej dziękować.

- To nic wielkiego, panie Snape. A teraz, jeśli pan pozwoli, mam wypracowania do ocenienia...

*******

Gabinet profesor McGonagall rozwiał się i zamiast niego pojawiło się znajome biuro Dumbledore'a. Jego samego nie było jednak na krześle. Drzemał spokojnie na portrecie w złotych ramach, z okularami-połówkami na krzywym nosie.

Nowy dyrektor siedział cicho na krześle Dumbledore'a; smutno patrzył na portret poprzedniego dyrektora, z bólem w ciemnych oczach. Zdawało się, że robił to od wielu godzin.

Usłyszawszy kroki za drzwiami, szybko się opanował i osoba, która weszła, niczego niezwykłego już nie zauważyła. To była profesor McGonagall.

Rzuciła Snape'owi spojrzenie pełne cierpienia i pogardy, a potem przemówiła:

- To wszystko była moja wina - stwierdziła. - To ja wysłałam do ciebie Filiusa z prośbą o pomoc. Gdybym tego nie zrobiła, nigdy nie przyłączyłbyś się do śmierciożerców i... - Trzęsąc się z emocji, zamilkła na chwilę, aby wybuchnąć znowu: - Dumbledore ci ufał! _Ja_ ci ufałam! Nie zważając na wszystkie twoje błędy, nie zważając na Mroczny Znak na twoim przedramieniu, on ci ufał!

Oczy Snape'a były zimne niczym lód.

- Czy życzy pani sobie złożyć rezygnację? Bo najwyraźniej nie podoba się pani obecny dyrektor... - spytał zimno.

- Nie! Zostanę tu, aby chronić hogwarckich uczniów! Zostanę tu, aby uczynić z twego życia piekło! Powiedziałam ci kiedyś, Severusie, wiele lat temu, że nie popieram oprawców i że jeśli ty staniesz się jednym z nich, ja pierwsza się tobie sprzeciwię. Cóż, dotrzymam słowa! Powiedziałeś, Severusie, że na tym świecie nie ma sprawiedliwości i że nic nie powstrzyma nikczemników od znęcania się nad słabymi i niewinnymi. Dowiesz się teraz, profesorze Snape, że się myliłeś. Nikczemnicy nie dostaną zgody na znęcanie się nad słabymi. Dowiesz się tego wreszcie, profesorze Snape, i dowiesz się tego ode mnie!

Wypadła z komnaty zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

*******

Snape opadł na dyrektorskie krzesło i ukrył twarz w drżących dłoniach. Potem znowu spojrzał na portret Dumbledore'a. Tym razem były dyrektor nie spał.

- Poprosiłeś, abym dokonał tego... tego okropnego czynu, a ja się zgodziłem. I dokonując tego, zamordowałem ukochanego dyrektora, jednocześnie niewyobrażalnie raniąc nauczycielkę, która była dla mnie najlepsza ze wszystkich i którą najbardziej poważałem... - mówił coraz ciszej, aż w końcu zamilkł. Po pokoju rozszedł się dźwięk, jaki mogłoby wydać ranne zwierzę.

*******

Wydostałem się z myślodsiewni i osunąłem się na podłogę w kącie pokoju, naciągając na głowę pelerynę-niewidkę. Snape'a na szczęście nie było w zasięgu wzroku. Po kilku minutach gapienia się na misę zdobioną runami, zdołałem się na tyle pozbierać, żeby wrócić do domu.

* * *

**--------------------------------**

KONIEC  
rozdziału ósmego

**--------------------------------**

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_**duszek_zły**__ Cieszę się, że to opowiadanie również Tobie odpowiada. Mówił Ci ktoś już może, że jesteś nienażarta? :-P Aktualizacje - jak dobrze pójdzie - będą raz w tygodniu. Częściej bym mogła, gdybym za każde wejście w moje teksty brała złotówkę - wtedy nie musiałabym pracować i mogłabym się skupić na tłumaczeniach i pisaniu, nic więcej nie robiąc. A tak?... Trudno, z czegoś muszę żyć. Mój pies tym bardziej._

_**oversensitive**__ Cóż, po wojnie zawsze sporo czasu musi minąć, zanim wszystko - wszystko to, co może - wróci do normy. Wojna jest paskudna. Myślę, że można uznać, iż tłuszczowy Severus to Severus powojenny i - jak wszystko i wszyscy po wojnie - potrzebuje czasu, aby dojść do siebie. Z drugiej strony teraz, po wojnie, już nie musi być taki jak dawniej. Może to i lepiej? Owszem, o sarkastycznym Severusie czyta się przyjemniej, ale czy dla niego samego nie byłoby jednak lepiej, gdyby trochę wyluzował?... Oczywiście, że nazwisko "Weasley" w wołaczu brzmi "Weasleyu". Wyobraziłam sobie jednak podobną scenę z jakimś polskim nazwiskiem i wyszło mi, że w takiej sytuacji raczej byłoby pozostawione w mianowniku. Dlatego tak samo potraktowałam nazwisko George'a._

_**Klio**__ Ekhm. Już Was przestałam rozpieszczać. Ale mam nadzieję, że właśnie znowu zaczynam ;-). Ja nie wiem, czy do Petunii mogłoby dotrzeć cokolwiek, a już w słowo pisane totalnie nie wierzę. Acz planuję poprosić o pozwolenie na tłumaczenie pewnego fanfika, w którym do Petunii dociera więcej niż do kogokolwiek innego. A nawet dwóch takich fanfików. Obym dostała zgodę, bo te Petunie tak dobrze się czyta... Harry w tym opowiadaniu musi dojrzeć. Zdecydowanie musi dojrzeć i zabierze mu to sporo rozdziałów (biorąc pod uwagę, w każdym razie, że samo opowiadanie liczy ich stosunkowo niewiele). No i dobrze, staje się dzięki temu bardziej wiarygodny psychologicznie, przynajmniej moim zdaniem._

_**Danta**__ Ja bym chciała, żeby ktoś dla mnie książkę napisał... I oczywiście, że musiałabym ją przeczytać - nawet gdybym w tym celu miała wrócić z zaświatów :-P. Snape, uważam, jest w tym opowiadaniu człowiekiem jak każdy inny. I w tym leży jego siła. Chociaż rozumiem, że nie wszystkim musi się to podobać._

_**Monicza**__ Hm... Jakby to powiedzieć... Harry jest bardzo młodym (osiemnaście lat?) i bardzo impulsywnym (Gryfon :-P) człowiekiem - może spokojnie działać pod wpływem chwili, nagłego impulsu, co zresztą nieraz w książkach udowodnił. To, oczywiście, mój pogląd na jego postać i nikomu nie zamierzam go narzucać. Muszę przyznać, że Aquila mnie również od początku wydawał się oczywistą oczywistością. I oczywiście jest nią. Cieszę się, że jednak coś Cię do tego opowiadania przekonuje. Nawet jeśli niewiele ;-). Nad tytułem przekładu swego czasu wiele myślałam, również nad pozostawieniem go w oryginale, ostatecznie jednak postawiłam na "Tłuszcz" i raczej już go nie zmienię. Wychodzę z założenia, że nie ocenia się treści książki po okładce, a opowiadania po tytule - można przez to wiele stracić ;-)._


	9. Rozdział dziewiąty

_**oryginał: **__Grease__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Henry Plantagenet__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

**------------------------------------**

Rozdział dziewiąty

**------------------------------------**

* * *

Co noc kładłem się do łóżka, czując się, jak to mówią, jak kupka nieszczęścia. Czasami wycieczka w niezbadane zakamarki własnego umysłu może mieć równie opłakane skutki jak spożycie jednocześnie całej zawartości typowej Bombonierki Lesera. Czułem się tak osłabiony, jakbym zjadł Omdlejkę Grylażową, tak rozpalony, jakbym uraczył się Karmelkiem Gorączkowym. Od dłuższego czasu nie miałem przyjemności zasmakowania Wymiotki Pomarańczowej, ale z przykrością muszę stwierdzić, że czułem się, jakbym dopiero co ją połknął.

Prowadziłem podwójne życie. Za dnia dla rodziny Weasleyów byłem Harrym Radosnym Potterem, lecz nocami mierzyłem się z depresją tak czarną, że aż mnie przerażała.

A cała wina za to spoczywała na Snapie. U Weasleyów wszystko było w porządku, dopóki stary hakonosy nietoperz nie dał George'owi swej wartej dwa knuty rady: "Nie zamiataj tego do kąta. Pokaż swe cierpienie światu..." I tak George wpadł na cudowny pomysł pielenia ogrodu za każdym razem, kiedy pomyślał o Fredzie. Wyjaśnił mi to, ale swojej rodzinie nie. Wobec tego za każdym razem, gdy George wychodził do ogrodu, zalewała mnie fala takiego poczucia winy, że nie potrafiłem nawet logicznie myśleć, zaś pani Weasley i wszyscy pozostali, choć nieco zdumieni, cieszyli się jego nagłym zainteresowaniem ogrodnictwem.

Zdarzało się, że George spędzał w ogrodzie całą noc. Często widziałem go tam przy pracy, pielącego i myślącego o Fredzie. Każdej nocy wracałem do pokoju z dręczącym poczuciem winy i stawałem przy oknie, obserwując George'a.

*******

To była moja wina. Zrobiłem w myślach zestawienie wszystkich osób, które przeze mnie straciły życie. Moja matka. Mój ojciec. Syriusz Black. Szalonooki Moody. Profesor Lupin. Tonks. Zgredek. Fred. Hedwiga.

Hedwiga. Zabawne, jak wiele może dla człowieka znaczyć jego zwierzątko. Hedwiga była moją jedyną towarzyszką w domu Dursleyów, współczującą powierniczką, prawdziwą przyjaciółką. I przez jakiś czas myślałem, że trafiłem na jej następcę - Aquilę, sardonicznego orła, którego spotkałem koło domu Snape'a. Też był dobrym powiernikiem.

Znalazłem sposób, dzięki któremu mogłem wpuszczać Aquilę do mojego pokoju: rzuciłem na okno zaklęcie powodujące, że ramy rozszerzały się, gdy orzeł zapukał w szybę dziobem. Mógł rozłożyć te wspaniałe skrzydła i wlecieć do środka, a potem okno wracało do normalnych rozmiarów. W rogu pokoju przechowywałem pniak, który miał mu służyć za grzędę, później jednak zaczął siadać na mojej ręce. Nigdy nie siadał na mnie, obawiając się, że zrobi mi krzywdę, lecz pewnego dnia akurat miałem na sobie grubą kurtkę i Aquila ku mej radości po raz pierwszy przysiadł na moim odzianym w skórę przedramieniu. Po tym wydarzeniu kupiłem watowaną rękawicę sokolnika, mniej więcej trzydziestocentymetrową. Więc siadał na moim ramieniu, a ja do niego mówiłem.

I mówiłem, mówiłem, mówiłem... o wszystkich tych ludziach, którzy przeze mnie zginęli. O George'u pielącym ogród. O moich rodzicach. O Dumbledorze. O Voldemorcie. O Ginny na całe tygodnie wyjeżdżającej na obozy quidditchowe i zostawiającej mnie tu samemu. Oraz o Severusie, jego tłustych włosach i wartej dwa knuty poradzie.

*******

Nigdy nie spodziewałem się ze strony Aquili żadnej odpowiedzi. Opowiadałem mu to wszystko wyłącznie dlatego, że wielką ulgę sprawiało mi mówienie komuś - komukolwiek - o rzeczach zaprzątających mi głowę. Niespodziewanie jednak Aquila znalazł własną metodę doradzania mi.

Pewnej nocy, po tym, jak znalazł mnie przy oknie, obserwującego George'a i praktycznie płaczącego z poczucia winy, Aquila przedstawił swoje zdanie na ten temat. Zanurkował do ogrodu, a kiedy wrócił kilka minut później, trzymał w dziobie szpadel. Wepchnął mi go do ręki.

- Bardzo ładny - stwierdziłem poirytowany. - I co niby mam z nim zrobić?

Aquila spojrzał na ogród, następnie raptownie wystartował, zatoczył krąg nad ogrodem i znowu przyleciał do mnie.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie powinienem stać tu, użalając się nad sobą, tylko mam zejść na dół i pomóc George'owi w pieleniu?

Patrzyłem na niego z nowym szacunkiem.

- Czy przez ten cały czas napawałem cię wstrętem, Aquilo? Czy moje samoudręczanie budziło w tobie odrazę?

Aquila podleciał do mnie i usiadł na moim ramieniu. Niełatwo było takiemu sardonicznemu ptakowi drapieżnemu jak on spojrzeć na mnie z życzliwością, ale naprawdę bardzo się starał.

*******

Wtedy do pokoju wpadł George, głośno narzekając, że mój ulubiony jastrząb właśnie ukradł mu szpadel.

Chciałem go przeprosić i oddać mu narzędzie, ale George nagle zauważył moją mokrą twarz.

- Co się stało, Harry?

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

- Skoro ty myślisz o Fredzie przez cały ten czas, to ja też - wymamrotałem.

- Myślałeś o Fredzie?

- George, ja zabiłem twojego brata.

Zdjąłem okulary i wytarłem je. Zanim jednak zdążyłem je założyć, zostały wyszarpnięte mi z ręki.

George przyjrzał mi się uważnie przez moje własne okulary, przesadnie mrużąc oczy w parodii krótkowidza. Po długim, niespiesznym zmierzeniu mnie wzrokiem, rozpromienił się z zachwytem.

- Ach, oczywiście! Ty musisz być Tomem Riddle'em! - zawołał drżącym głosem starowinki. - Nie miałam przyjemności poznać cię wcześniej, ale tyle się o tobie nasłuchałam, drogi chłopcze. Jeśli zabiłeś mojego biednego, kochanego brata, to zdecydowanie musisz być Tomem...

- Zamknij się, George - warknąłem z zażenowaniem. - Wiesz, co mam na myśli...

- Ach! Więc to jednak _jest_ pan Riddle! - stwierdził George triumfalnie. - Tak wiele słyszałam o twoich czarujących manierach...

- George, proszę... To nie jest temat do żartów...

- Po osobie z tak zagadkowym nazwiskiem spodziewałam się lepszego poczucia humoru - uznał drżący głos George'a z urazą.

- George, proszę... Proszę, pozwól mi z tobą porozmawiać.

Zdjął okulary i podał mi je. Usiadł na moim łóżku, pociągając mnie za sobą.

- A mogę najpierw ja z tobą porozmawiać? - spytał swoim normalnym głosem.

Przytaknąłem.

- Harry... To Voldemort odpowiada za to wszystko, nie ty.

- Ale to stało się dlatego, że mu się sprzeciwiłem... - zacząłem.

George wstał i znowu założył moje okulary.

- Harry Potter ma rację, drogi chłopcze - uznał. - To wstyd, że ludzie za wszystko cię winią, Tom. Jesteś takim słodkim, milusim chłopczykiem. Gdyby Potter ci się nie sprzeciwił, nigdy nie skrzywdziłbyś muchy. Och, Tom, mój drogi, że też nikt cię nie rozumie!

Spojrzałem na niego bez cienia uśmiechu.

- George... ja... ja przepraszam...

- Za co?

Patrzyłem mu prosto w oczy.

- Czy możesz mnie szczerze zapewnić... - zapytałem - czy możesz mnie szczerze zapewnić, że ani przez chwilę nie uważałeś, że jestem odpowiedzialny za śmierć Freda?

George w milczeniu usiadł obok mnie i raptownie objął moje ramiona długą, kościstą ręką.

- Wiele o tym myślałem - odezwał się w końcu. - Myślałem o wszystkim, co mogliśmy zrobić, żeby go uratować. Winiłem za to każdego możliwego człowieka na świecie, włączając w to siebie. Ale, Harry - niebieskie oczy utkwiły wzrok w moich - wiem, że ty też myślałeś o tym samym. Wiem, że prawie każdą chwilę na jawie spędzasz zastanawiając się nad tym, co mogłeś zrobić inaczej i rozmyślając o tych wszystkich osobach, które mogłeś uratować. I winisz się bardziej niż ktokolwiek z nas jest w stanie cię winić. Więc... co mogę powiedzieć?

Ścisnął mnie tak mocno, że potem znalazłem na swoim ramieniu siniaka.

- Nie poproszę, abyś nie spędził całej nocy na dumaniu o tym, bo wiem, że i tak to zrobisz - stwierdził. - Ale będę przy tobie kiedy tylko będziesz mnie potrzebował, w porządku?

Skinąłem głową i spróbowałem się uśmiechnąć. Problem w tym, że dobroć George'a sprawiła, że czułem się jeszcze bardziej winny niż przedtem.

Gdy George ze szpadlem w ręce wyszedł z pokoju, rozejrzałem się za Aquilą. Nie było go jednak na jego żerdzi. Musiał taktownie się ulotnić, kiedy rozmawiałem z George'em.

Padłem na łóżko i wlepiłem wzrok w sufit. Dziwne, niepowiązane myśli zaczęły krążyć mi w głowie. Tak jak ja poprosiłem George'a o wybaczenie, Severus poprosił mnie. Lecz moja odpowiedź bardzo różniła się od tej, jakiej udzielił mi George. Błądząc spojrzeniem trafiłem w końcu na zdjęcie niebieskowłosego niemowlęcia, które trzymałem przy łóżku.

- Teddy - szepnąłem - gdybym poprosił cię o przebaczenie, co byś odpowiedział? Tak jak Harry czy tak jak George?

*******

A potem nadszedł ten dzień, kiedy wytapetowałem ściany pokoju zdjęciami wszystkich osób, które zginęły, i wszystkich tych, które miały wszelkie prawo mnie nienawidzić, ponieważ zabiłem ich najbliższych. To był dzień mojej wizyty u Teddy'ego Lupina i jego babki, Andromedy.

Andromeda straciła męża, córkę i zięcia na wojnie przeciwko Voldemortowi. Zabijanie jak największej liczby osób, na których mi zależało, było strategią Voldemorta. To ja byłem powodem, przez który zginęła Tonks i Remus, a tego dnia, gdy stanąłem na schodkach jej domu, Andromeda wyglądała tak, jakby doskonale o tym wiedziała.

Była jednak dla mnie uprzejma. Zaprosiła mnie do środka, prowadziła przyjazną konwersację i poczęstowała pyszną herbatą. Lecz widziałem jej pomarszczone zmartwieniami czoło, włosy, które w ciągu kilku krótkich tygodni zmieniły kolor z brązowego na siwy, i zimny, twardy żal w oczach. Jej wnuk o mysich włosach uciekł na jej kolana, skąd obserwował mnie z nieskrywaną podejrzliwością.

Kiedy wizyta dobiegła końca, wróciłem do Nory i udałem się prosto do łazienki. To było jedyne miejsce, do którego pani Weasley nie mogła iść za mną, pytając: "Ja minęły odwiedziny, kochanie?" To było jedyne miejsce, które mogłem uważać za doskonale prywatne. Ale nie. Krzywodzioby ptak siedział na gałęzi za oknem, patrząc na mnie niespokojnie.

Wychyliłem się przez okno, wlepiając w Aquilę gniewne spojrzenie.

- Idź sobie - powiedziałem, starając się szeptać i warczeć jednocześnie. Aquila się nie ruszył.

- Tak ma być - poinformowałem go. - Będę się tu umartwiał do końca życia. A kiedy umrę, mój płaczący duch tu pozostanie. Będą mnie nazywać Jęczącym Harrym, męskim odpowiednikiem Jęczącej Marty. Teraz zaś, jeśli wybaczysz, idę się spłukać w...

Rozległo się głośne pukanie do drzwi i usłyszałem na zewnątrz głos Rona, pytającego z irytacją, kto tam do cholery jest.

- To ja - odparłem przepraszająco. - Zaraz wychodzę.

Szybko się pozbierałem i z godnością opuściłem łazienkę. Wówczas wdrapałem się na swoje poddasze i, odchodząc od zmysłów z poczucia winy, obkleiłem ściany fotografiami osób, które z mojego powodu nie żyły.

Po czym, zupełnie jak jakiś hogwarcki nauczyciel, wyjaśniający zawiły problem przedstawiony na tablicy, omówiłem każde zdjęcie Aquili, który akurat zdążył wlecieć przez okno i przysiąść na swojej żerdzi.

- To - wskazałem fotografię niebieskowłosego niemowlęcia - jest Teddy Lupin, mój chrześniak. Zabiłem mu rodziców. A to...

Tak zapamiętałem się w tym moim wykładzie, że nie zauważyłem, jak do pokoju wszedł Ron. W milczeniu posłuchał przez chwilę tego, co mówiłem, a potem cicho wyszedł, przerażony do szpiku kości. Udał się do kuchni, gdzie opowiedział swojej matce o "pieprzonym sępie w pokoju Harry'ego", który "wprawiał Harry'ego w przygnębienie".

Pani Weasley zaś pomaszerowała do mojego pokoju, wzięła moją drogą Błyskawicę i zabrała się za wyeksmitowanie Aquili poprzez tłuczenie go moją miotłą. (To był jedyny raz, kiedy widziałem wystraszonego Aquilę.) Na próżno w kółko protestowałem, twierdząc, że Aquila to tylko orzeł pocztowy i _wcale_ nie wprawia mnie w przygnębienie.

Aquila otrzymał oficjalny i stały zakaz wstępu do domu Weasleyów. A to z jakiegoś powodu sprawiło, że byłem jeszcze bardziej przybity. To prawda, był nowym przyjacielem, dopiero co poznanym. Nie starym, jak Hedwiga. Ale i tak bardzo za nim tęskniłem.

*******

Siedziałem więc samotnie na tym moim poddaszu pewnego poranka, tęskniąc za Aquilą i tęskniąc za Ginny, kiedy pani Weasley wpadła do pokoju z odrażająco radosnym uśmiechem na jej pulchnej, miłej twarzy.

- Harry, kochanie, zastanawiałam się, czy nie mógłbyś mi w czymś pomóc. Czy mógłbyś odebrać dla mnie paczkę od Madame Malkin?

Wiedziałem, co próbowała osiągnąć. Niech Harry ma zajęcie, to nie będzie miał czasu na chore rozmyślania. Cóż, może miała rację.

Bez zwłoki skinąłem głową i wstałem.

- Pójdę od razu, dobrze?

- Byłoby miło, kochanie - odparła.

*******

Idąc w górę ulicy Pokątnej, czułem, że odzyskuję zapał. Ze ścian poznikały plakaty przedstawiające śmierciożerców. Wiele dawnych sklepów znów zostało otwartych, a kolorowe parasole kawiarni były po staremu pootwierane. Stojąc przed drzwiami pracowni pani Malkin, obejrzałem się na drugą stronę ulicy z beznadziejną nadzieją, że Florian Fortescue wrócił do interesu. Wrócił! Patrząc na tęczowe parasole ocieniające stoliki wystawione na zewnątrz, poczułem się śmiesznie podniesiony na duchu. Lody po raz kolejny powróciły do czarodziejskiego świata, a świat z darmowymi deserami Floriana nie był wcale takim złym dawnym światem.

Gwiżdżąc melodyjnie, wszedłem do sklepu pani Malkin i cierpliwie zaczekałem, aż skończy obsługiwać klienta. Był nim wysoki mężczyzna z długą, szarą brodą, mający na sobie mugolską koszulę nocną. "Archie!" Wydawca Severusa! Czy raczej wydawca Matyldy Flores. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego szeroko, a on odpowiedział uśmiechem.

Zastanawiałem się, co takiego zamawiał Archie. Wkrótce się dowiedziałem.

Pani Malkin patrzyła na niego z czymś na kształt niepokoju, kiedy wydobywał starodawną mugolską książkę zatytułowaną "Historyja Anglii od dni pierwego jej zamieszkiwania do czasów podbić ostatnich: w czym wszelakie zmiany państwowości pod rządzą ludzi obcych zawarte zostały; i temu różne obserwacyje upamiętnione"*.

Wiedźma nerwowo bawiła się taśmą krawiecką, obserwując, jak Archie kartkował tom w poszukiwaniu potrzebnej mu strony. Była znakomita w swoim fachu i potrafiła sprostać wszelkim żądaniom, jakie stawiał jej czarodziejski świat, jednak dziwaczne zamówienia Archie'ego, dotyczące wszak mugolskich strojów, niebotycznie wytrącały ją z równowagi.

- O, jest - stwierdził Archie, przygotowując się do czytania. Pani Malkin bez entuzjazmu sięgnęła po książkę. Archie podał ją jej, a ona zaczęła czytać na głos:

- ...sukmanie z atłasu błękitnego...

- Miał na myśli niebieską satynę - wyjaśnił Archie.

- To dlaczego tak nie napisał? - warknęła pani Malkin, po czym czytała dalej: - ...sukmanie z atłasu błękitnego, pełney dziurków obrobionych małych... - Spojrzała na niego. - Dziurków _obrobionych_?

- Miał na myśli obrębione dziurki - poinformował Archie uprzejmie.

Pani Malkin prychnęła i kontynuowała:

- ...pełney dziurków małych a obrobionych, wżda dziurka zdobna igłą zwieszoną na nici jedwabney, którą przeszyta została. Ramię opasane miał obrożą szeroką złotem wysadzaną...

- Och, to mi nie będzie potrzebne - uznał Archie. - Nie muszę mieć złotej obręczy na ramieniu, wielkie dzięki.

- Panie Holland, czy mam przez to rozumieć, że życzy pan sobie niebieską suknię z satyny, ozdobioną obrębionymi dziurkami, z igłami na nitkach zwisającymi z każdej dziurki?

Archie uśmiechnął się i skinął głową.

- Właśnie tak.

- Z jakiego powodu - spytała pani Malkin, a jej dolna warga drżała - _z jakiego powodu_ szanujący się czarodziej chciałby nosić coś takiego?

- To na promocję książki - wyjaśnił Archie. - Nowa książka Matyldy Flores wchodzi na rynek, rozumie pani, i...

- Panie Holland - przerwała ostro wiedźma - to najbardziej idiotyczne zamówienie, z jakim kiedykolwiek się spotkałam. Podejrzewam, że takie rzeczy nosiły w przeszłości mugolskie _kobiety_, i bez względu na wszystko muszę być z panem szczera, panie Holland. W takiej sukni będzie pan wyglądał po prostu _śmiesznie_...

- Naprawdę tak pani sądzi? - spytał Archie z ciekawością. - Prawdę mówiąc, sądziłem, że będzie do mnie raczej pasować, droga pani. I nawet jeśli to dziwne, ten strój rzeczywiście jest pomyślany dla mężczyzny. Zgodnie z mugolskim kronikarzem Raphaelem Holinshedem taką sukmanę miał raz na sobie autentyczny mugolski książę. Jednak na co dzień zdecydowanie wolę stroje mugolskich kobiet, jak pani wie, lubię czuć chłodny wiaterek wokół moich...

- Tak, tak, oczywiście - wtrąciła się pani Malkin, zaciskając wargi. - Pana suknia będzie gotowa za tydzień.

- Bardzo dziękuję, droga pani - powiedział Archie z kurtuazyjnym ukłonem.

- Hrrrrmf! - odrzekła pani Malkin.

Archie odwrócił się do mnie.

- Jakaż przyjemna niespodzianka, że cię tu widzę, Harry!

- Z wzajemnością, panie Holland - odparłem. Zaczynałem lubić Archie'ego w takim samym stopniu, jak lubiłem Gwillima. Chociaż nie znałem właściwie żadnego z nich, było w nich coś szczególnego.

- Mów do mnie Archie - zaproponował. - Zdrobnienie od Archimedes. Co u ciebie, Harry? Może wstąpisz na kilka minut do naszego biura, gdy załatwisz swoje sprawy? To tuż obok, dokładnie nad Esami i Floresami.

Obiecałem, że tak właśnie zrobię.

* * *

**------------------------------------------**

KONIEC  
rozdziału dziewiątego

**------------------------------------------**

* * *

_* "Historyja Anglii od dni pierwego jej zamieszkiwania do czasów podbić ostatnich: w czym wszelakie zmiany państwowości pod rządzą ludzi obcych zawarte zostauy; i temu różne obserwacyje upamiętnione" (ang. The Historie of England From the Time That It Was First Inhabited, Vntill the Time That It Was Last Conquered: Wherein the Sundrie Alterations of the State Vnder Forren People Is Declared; And Other Manifold Observations Remembred) - jest to oryginalna pozycja historyczna autorstwa angielskiego kronikarza Raphaela Holinsheda (zm. 1580), z której przy pisaniu dramatów korzystał sam William Shakespeare; tytuł przełożyłam jak umiałam (czyli... ekhm...), z pomocą trzech pań z Forum Mirriel zresztą: __**Witki**__, __**Alqualaure**__ (która wsparła mnie również przy opisie sukienki Archie'ego :-D) i __**magdy2em**__, ale gdyby ktoś znał jego oficjalne polskie tłumaczenie, byłabym wdzięczna za pomoc._

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_**Klio**__ Ja też mam cichą nadzieję, że tak będzie coraz częściej. A tymczasem - kolejne spóźnienie. "Historyja..." mnie pokonała... Ach, ja się presją nie przejmuję, chociaż lubię wiedzieć, że komuś zależy. Harry, muszę przyznać, zaskoczył mnie tym, że po raz kolejny nie zdołał powstrzymać ciekawości. Można by pomyśleć, że poprzednie doświadczenie czegoś go nauczyło... Literówkę może znajdę, jak znajdę czas, żeby poprzeglądać wszystkie te moje tłumaczenia i teksty własne, bo na razie nie mam czasu i wklejam praktycznie na żywca, po bardzo pobieżnym sprawdzeniu. Nic, pozostaje mieć nadzieję, że wygram szóstkę w Totka, będę się mogła zwolnić z pracy i poświęcić cały czas tłumaczeniom i pisaniu dla przyjemności ;-). Tymczasem będę wdzięczna za wskazywanie wszelkich błędów._

_**Fen**__ No właśnie, James ukazywany jest raz jako szukający, raz jako ścigający. Różne osoby twierdzą, że w kanonie jest szukającym, podczas gdy inne uważają, że ścigającym. Sama już nie wiem... Przeczytam książki jeszcze raz (jak znajdę czas :-P), to może się dowiem. Fakt, Minerwa dobrze tu wyszła. Jak zwykle ;-) (OK znam jeden fanfik, w którym wyszła paskudnie - też go tłumaczę, więc będziecie mieli szansę sami się przekonać)._

_**Monicza**__ No proszę, coś Cię jednak do tego fanfika przekonało :-D. Dobrze, może doczytasz go dzięki temu do końca. Ja nie podeszłam do tej sceny aż tak emocjonalnie - mi zwykle bardziej żal małych dzieci, nad którymi ktoś się znęca (zwykle Harry'ego, oczywiście), albo osób, które zostają, gdy ktoś umiera. Przy scenach umierania i żegnania się z umierającymi autentycznie płaczę - przynajmniej zazwyczaj. Ale ten Severus, choć bezsprzecznie mi go żal, nie wzbudził we mnie aż takich emocji. O ja paskudna..._

_**Akame**__ Sądzę, że Snape przeżył znacznie więcej - to były tylko jego wspomnienia związane z Minerwą; przelał je do myślodsiewni, jak sądzę, pod wpływem rozmowy z nią. Albo chciał zapomnieć, wyrzucić je z głowy, albo wręcz przeciwnie, chciał im się przyjrzeć raz jeszcze, niejako z zewnątrz. Trudno wyrokować. W każdym razie uważam, że spotkanie Minerwy w ogrodzie było kluczowe i z tego właśnie powodu akurat te wspomnienia wylądowały w myślodsiewni. Dlatego właśnie nie lubię Jamesa. Ja rozumiem, że można kogoś nie znosić, robić mu głupie dowcipy, dokuczać, ale upokarzanie kogokolwiek budzi we mnie niesmak i automatyczną niechęć. I to zwoływanie publiki... Paskudztwo. Z drugiej strony nie powinniśmy chyba też kanonizować Severusa: on się nie poświęcił dla innych, on to zrobił wyłącznie dla Lily, z chęci odpokutowania win wobec niej, a może z chęci samoudręczania się za te winy. Nie widzę w jego działaniach altruizmu, wręcz przeciwnie, według mnie on to wszystko robił wyłącznie dla siebie. Zrobił z siebie męczennika, żeby łatwiej było mu znieść to, co zrobił źle. A nie da się ukryć, że ma sporo na sumieniu i w większości nie są to zwykłe głupoty. Dobrze chociaż, że zdaje sobie z tego sprawę i żałuje. I że nie popełnia samobójstwa, żeby uciec przed tym wszystkim - w tym widzę jego siłę i za to go podziwiam. Ups, rozpisałam się :-D. W każdym razie uważam, że nastawienia Harry'ego nic już zmieniać nie musi, tylko on sam musi wreszcie wziąć się na odwagę i porozmawiać z Severusem. No, ale to z pewnością nie jest łatwe..._


	10. Rozdział dziesiąty

_**oryginał: **__Grease__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Henry Plantagenet__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

Rozdział dziesiąty

* * *

Ściskając pod pachą paczkę pani Weasley, wdrapałem się po wąskich schodach na tyłach Esów i Floresów. Na ich szczycie znalazłem ładne, drewniane drzwi, do których przymocowana była elegancka, mosiężna wizytówka z napisem: "Holland i Tudor - Wydawcy". Delikatnie zapukałem, po czym otworzyłem je ostrożnie i wszedłem.

W środku musiałem się przedzierać przez coś, co przypominało las roślin doniczkowych o jaskrawo ubarwionych liściach. Były wśród nich szkarłatowe, żółte i zielone wzorzyste krotony. Były aromatyczne paprocie, a także pasiaste lilie z włochatymi liśćmi. Nie wspominając już o niebezpiecznie kolczastych kaktusach, mięsistych sukulentach oraz niezidentyfikowanych roślinach o lepkich, purpurowych liściach, które pozostawiły na moim swetrze paskudny smród kupy. (Później dowiedziałem się, że to recepcjonistka Archiego i Gwillima, Kalpurnia Cadwallander, była odpowiedzialna za wystrój tej części ich biura.)

Rozpychając się łokciami, dodarłem do biurka panny Cadwallander z kciukiem w ustach - wstrętnie woniejąca substancja dostała się w niego przez przypominający strzykawkę kolec. Zanim jeszcze zdążyłem się przedstawić, recepcjonistka kwiknęła entuzjastycznie i zarumieniła się, zobaczywszy bliznę na moim czole.

- Pan musi być Harrym Potterem - zaskrzeczała z przejęciem, a wielki por w jej włosach zakołysał się dziko.

- Eee, tak - przyznałem. - Pan Holland zaprosił mnie...

- Tak, tak! - potwierdziła gorączkowo. - Oczekuje pana. Tylko że właśnie przed chwilą wszedł do niego profesor Snape. Czy chciałby pan do nich dołączyć, czy woli pan poczekać, panie Potter?

- Zaczekam tutaj, dziękuję. Poprzyglądam się pani pięknym roślinom...

Zamierzałem zaszyć się w wielobarwny gąszcz, założyć pelerynę niewidkę i podkraść się pod drzwi gabinetu, żeby podsłuchiwać Snape'a, ale nie zdołałem pozbyć się Kalpurni. Błyskając okularami, zmusiła mnie do odbycia wycieczki po recepcji, podczas której przenikliwym głosem opowiadała mi o unikalnych cechach każdej jednej ukochanej jej roślinki, wyhodowanej przez nią z miłością od nasionka aż do tych nadnaturalnych rozmiarów, jakie obecnie prezentowała. Przyczepiła się do mnie jak rzep. Wysiliwszy pomysłowość do granic możliwości, zdołałem ostatecznie uciec, mrucząc pod nosem, że muszę coś obejrzeć i "wrócę za minutkę".

W rzeczywistości byłem tam z powrotem po paru sekundach, opatulony moją peleryną.

- _Silencio_ - szepnąłem, aby wyciszyć szelest liści, a potem bezgłośnie podkradłem się pod drzwi gabinetu Gwillima i Archiego.

Przyłożyłem ucho do drewna i usłyszałem znajomy głos "Matyldy Flores", dyskutującego o jego nowej książce z wydawcami.

- Sądzę, że nadszedł czas otwartego przyznania, dla kogo te książki były pisane, Severusie - oznajmił Gwillim.

- Dokładnie - zgodził się Archie. - Teraz, kiedy już wystarczająco dobrze poznałeś Harry'ego, może zadedykujesz mu najnowsze dzieło? Na pewno będzie zachwycony!

Odpowiedź Snape'a była zwięzła:

- Nie.

- Dlaczego nie? - zdziwił się Gwillim.

- Ponieważ on mnie nienawidzi - wyjaśnił Snape rzeczowym, pozbawionym emocji tonem, jakby po prostu stwierdzał znany powszechnie fakt.

- Severusie, widziałem go niedawno w twoim domu - przypomniał Gwillim - i wyglądało na to, że czuje się w twoim towarzystwie całkiem szczęśliwy...

- To było zanim przypomniał sobie, że zabiłem mu rodziców - powiedział Snape.

- Severusie, ty mu nie zabiłeś rodziców!

- Ależ tak, zabiłem - nie zgodził się Snape. - Zabiłem mu również ojca chrzestnego!

- No cóż, skoro dla Harry'ego jest to takie ważne... - odezwał się Archie.

- ARCHIE! - wrzasnął Snape. - Dla każdego chłopca byłoby ważne, gdyby ktoś mu zamordował rodziców!

- Archie, widziałem, jak Harry prowadził z Severusem całkiem wesołą rozmowę - wtrącił się Gwillim.

- Ja też widziałem Harry'ego - stwierdził Archie.

- I co, wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę zabić, Archie? Czy wyglądał, jakby _nienawidził_ Severusa? - zapytał Gwillim.

- Wręcz przeciwnie - odparł Archie. - Był spokojny i uprzejmy, i sprawiał wrażenie bardzo inteligentnego. "Dzień dobry, panie profesorze", powiedział.

Trudno stwierdzić, abym czuł się wtedy spokojny i inteligentny, dobrze jednak było wiedzieć, że przynajmniej udało mi się na takiego wyglądać.

- No widzisz, Archie, i po tym, jak uprzejmie się z nim przywitał, a potem spędził czas na pogodnej pogawędce z nim, chłopiec niby, jak Severus próbuje nas przekonać, nagle przypomniał sobie o rodzicach i zaczął wykrzykiwać obelgi pod jego adresem...

Słyszałem uśmiech w głosie Gwillima, do którego chwilę później dołączył chichot Archiego.

Tylko że dokładnie coś takiego wydarzyło się owego dnia. Naprawdę przypomniałem sobie o przepowiedni i zacząłem obrzucać wyzwiskami profesora Snape'a, który bardzo się starał przezwyciężyć swoje wcześniejsze uprzedzenia do mnie.

Wstrzymałem oddech i nerwowo przycisnąłem ucho do drzwi. Czy Snape opowie Archiemu i Gwillimowi w żenujących szczegółach wszystko, co wykrzyczałem i zrobiłem?

Nie opowiedział.

- Cóż - stwierdził za to - faktem pozostaje, że nie zadedykuję tej książki Harry'emu.

- Dlaczego? - spytał Gwillim. - Bo nie lubisz chłopca? Czy może dlatego, że wahasz się wyrazić swoje uczucia do niego?

- Nie lubię go - zgodził się Snape.

- I dlatego, że go nie lubisz, piszesz książkę za książką, i wyrażasz w nich swoje zaniepokojenie jego dobrem i bezpieczeństwem...

- Nie nie lubię go - poprawił się Snape. - Nienawidzę go. Nienawidziłem jego ojca. Jego ojca chrzestnego też. Prawdę mówiąc, zamordowałem ich obu...

- Severusie, najpewniej proszę o zbyt wiele, ale czy mógłbyś chociaż przez chwilę być rozsądny? - zaapelował Gwillim.

Snape wydał z siebie nieokreślony odgłos, coś między prychnięciem a warknięciem.

- Severusie, znamy cię już od tylu lat - ciągnął Gwillim - i obaj z Archiem wiemy, jak wiele cierpienia sprawiła ci śmierć Potterów.

- Wiemy, jak zmartwiony byłeś bezpieczeństwem Harry'ego - dodał Archie. - Powiedziałeś nam nawet, jak błagałeś profesora Dumbledore'a, żeby pozwolił ci wychować chłopca, jak pragnąłeś zadośćuczynić za to, co się stało.

- Wiemy również - dorzucił Gwillim - że kiedy zjawił się w Hogwarcie, nigdy nie zdołałeś zdobyć się na odwagę, aby wyjawić Harry'emu, jak bardzo troszczysz się o niego. I wiemy, jak zazdrosny byłeś o Lupina i Syriusza...

- _Wcale_ się o niego nie troszczyłem - warknął Snape - i nie byłem zazdrosny o Lupina i Syriusza...

- No cóż, powiedziałeś mi z wielką zazdrością w głosie, że bardzo się zbliżył do przyjaciół ojca. Severusie, kiedy sam miałeś szansę zbliżyć się do Harry'ego, nie skorzystałeś z niej. A Syriusz Black i Remus Lupin zwyczajnie wzięli się do rzeczy i dali chłopcu to, czego potrzebował, nie byli tak skupieni na sobie, jak ty, i nie przejmowali się tym, co Harry sobie o nich pomyśli.

- Więc Syriusz ma łzę na litość, ma jak dzień otwartą rękę za każdem tchnieniem miłosierdzia* - podsumował Snape sarkastycznie.

- Nie - zaprzeczył Gwillim - to nie było miłosierdzie. To była miłość. Dali mu swoją miłość.

- Jakież to wzruszające - zadrwił Snape. - Wilkołak i zbiegły więzień dający chłopakowi ich miłość...

- Gdybyś tylko zechciał, mógłbyś dodać do tego grona również byłego śmierciożercę - zauważył Gwillim. - Severusie, popełniłeś już wcześniej ten błąd - nie popełniaj go ponownie. Porozmawiaj z Harrym. Powiedz mu...

- Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? - przerwał mu Snape.

- Dlaczego miałbyś to zrobić? Severusie, myślałeś o synu Lily od dnia jej śmierci. Żyłeś, oddychałeś, jadłeś i spałeś, niepokojąc się o Harry'ego...

- Lecz dla niego jestem nikim. Nie istnieję. Jestem człowiekiem, który zabił jego rodziców.

Gwillim nie zwrócił Severusowi uwagi na fakt, że skoro nie istniał, to nie mógł być człowiekiem, który zabił moich rodziców.

- Jednak, Severusie, gdyby Harry ujrzał głębię twojej skruchy...

Przez dziurkę od klucza zobaczyłem, jak Snape zerwał się na równe nogi.

- Czy to przywróciłoby jego rodziców do życia? - warknął. - Czy głębia mojej skruchy miałaby dla niego jakiekolwiek znaczenie?

- No cóż, sądzę, że dla Harry'ego miałaby znaczenie wiedza, iż ktoś się o niego tak bardzo troszczy - odezwał się Archie głębokim, miłym głosem.

- A jeśli nie będzie to miało dla niego znaczenia? Co będzie, jeżeli on nie będzie chciał zadawać się z krzywonosym, tłustowłosym, brzydkim dupkiem, który... który...

- Tak?

- ...który kochał jego matkę. - Snape krążył po pomieszczeniu z zaciśniętymi pięściami. - Archie... Gwillimie... jeśli naprawdę dobrze się temu przyjrzycie, czy mężczyzna powinien kochać kobietę, która poślubiła kogoś innego? Czy _on_ nie poczułby odrazy na wieść, że... - przerwał, aby po chwili kontynuować: - ...że całymi latami myślałem o synu Lily - zakończył szybko. - A gdyby tak się stało, gdyby Harry spojrzał na mnie z nienawiścią i wstrętem... nie mógłbym tego znieść.

- I dlatego, aby zaoszczędzić sobie bólu, zamierzasz nadal warczeć na niego i z niego drwić, i traktować go jak śmiecia, żeby nigdy nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, co naprawdę do niego czujesz? - Głos Gwillima był ostry i wyrażał dezaprobatę.

- Dokładnie - przytaknął Snape.

- Severusie - odezwał się Archie - nie możemy mówić ci, co masz robić, a czego masz nie robić. I nie do nas należy mówienie ci, czy pochwalamy, czy nie pochwalamy twoich działań...

- Bzdura! - przerwał mu Gwillim. - _Ja_ mogę mu powiedzieć, co myślę, jeśli mam taką ochotę. Severusie, jesteś tchórzem.

- Nie nazywaj mnie... - zaczął Snape przez zaciśnięte zęby, lecz Gwillim go zignorował.

- Jesteś tchórzem, Severusie. Boisz się okazać chłopcu swoją miłość ze strachu, że mógłby cię odrzucić lub uznać za odpychającego.

Snape wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie boję się tego. Ja to wiem. Jest synem Jamesa Pottera...

- Jesteś nie tylko tchórzem - Gwillim wszedł mu w słowo - ale również uprzedzonym, zadufanym w sobie...

- ...tłustowłosym śmierciożercą - dokończył Snape z przesłodzonym uśmieszkiem. - Aha, Gwillimie, chciałbym, żebyś coś dla mnie zrobił.

- Niby co takiego?

- Zamieść w "Proroku Codziennym" nekrolog Matyldy Flores - polecił Snape.

- Ani mi się śni - odmówił Gwillim.

- Dlaczego nie?

- Ponieważ - wyjaśnił Gwillim - nie jesteś martwy. Możesz być mylącym się, niegrzecznym, chamskim tchórzem, ale nie jesteś martwy.

- Chciałbym być - stwierdził Snape niespodziewanie nieszczęśliwym tonem.

- Cóż - zauważył Gwillim bez cienia sympatii - możesz winić za to wyłącznie siebie.

Nie widziałem twarzy Severusa, będąc jednak przez wiele lat jego uczniem, całkiem nieźle mogłem sobie wyobrazić miażdżące spojrzenie, jakie w tej chwili skierował na Gwillima.

Ten jednak nie wydawał się zmiażdżony.

- Och, i, Severusie - zagaił pogodnie - chciałbym, abyś coś dla mnie zrobił. - Podał Snape'owi jakiś przedmiot. - Chciałbym, abyś odwiedził wszystkie te miejsca, a potem powiedział mi, co o nich sądzisz, zanim wyślę tam moich ludzi, żeby sfotografowali je do książki...

- Mówiłem ci, że nie chcę w tej książce żadnych zdjęć. Tylko czarny druk na białych stronach - przypomniał Snape.

- Zbyt nudne - nie zgodził się Gwillim. - Jeżeli jednak nie będziesz ze mną współpracował, poproszę Harry'ego, żeby się tam wybrał i je sobie obejrzał.

- _Harry'ego_? Zamierzasz prosić _jego_ o wybranie lokalizacji zdjęć do _mojej_ książki?

- Tak - przyznał Gwillim. - Ale może powinieneś mu towarzyszyć, Severusie. Nie mogę wysyłać samotnego młodzieńca we wszystkie te odległe zakątki...

Snape bez trudu przejrzał dość oczywiste starania Gwillima, mające na celu wysłanie nas razem na wakacje.

- Będę go chronił, ale nie będę mu towarzyszył - stwierdził.

- Jak chcesz to zrobić? - zdziwił się Gwillim.

- Przyłączę się do niego w postaci animagicznej; dzięki temu będę mógł mieć na niego oko, a nie będę musiał z nim rozmawiać.

- Miło z twojej strony. Dziękuję, Severusie.

Snape warknął w odpowiedzi i odwrócił się ku drzwiom.

Pośpiesznie ustąpiłem mu z drogi, kiedy podszedł bliżej, zastanawiając się, jaka właściwie była ta jego forma animagiczna. Wyobraziłem sobie długiego, czarnego węża, który podąża za mną od jednego punktu widokowego do drugiego, pilnując mnie i nie odzywając się ani słowem.

x

Po opuszczeniu gabinetu Archiego i Gwillima Severus zatrzymał się przy oknie - zapatrzył się przez nie w dal, najwyraźniej próbując się uspokoić. Stał tak dłuższą chwilę, dłonie trzymając w kieszeniach szaty. Pustka w jego oczach sprawiła, że poczułem, jak gardło ściska mi się w dziwny sposób. Nie mogłem dłużej obserwować go w milczeniu.

- Severusie - mruknąłem prawie niesłyszalnie - wcale cię nie nienawidzę.

Wyrwany z zadumy, profesor Snape odwrócił się z przestrachem, przez nieuwagę spoglądając na Kalpurnię, kiedy szukał mnie.

- Tak, profesorze? Mówił pan coś? - spytała.

- Em... wydawało mi się, że słyszałem czyjś głos, ale nie jestem pewny, czy sobie tego tylko nie wyobraziłem - odparł Severus.

- Wy, autorzy, tak wiele czasu spędzacie w wyimaginowanym świecie, że trudno wam potem wrócić na ziemię - stwierdziła Kalpurnia życzliwie. - Musi pan wrócić do rzeczywistości, profesorze Snape. Niech pan się zajmie uprawianiem ogrodu! Niech pan zanurzy swoje ręce w ziemi!

Snape patrzył na nią z oszołomionym wyrazem zwykle opanowanej twarzy.

- Dobrze się pan czuje, profesorze Snape? - upewniła się Kalpurnia.

- Em... tak - uznał Severus. - Tak, całkiem nieźle.

Wyciągnąłem rękę i chwyciłem jego dłoń, aby upewnić go, że owszem, _słyszał_ mnie i niczego sobie nie wyobraził.

Kalpurnia wrzasnęła piskliwie z przerażeniem, gdy moja peleryna na moment zakryła rękę Severusa.

- Profesorze Snape! - zaskrzeczała. - Co się stało z pana dłonią? Znikła!

Szybko zabrałem rękę, a Severus uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Severus o Odciętej* Dłoni - zaintonował złowieszczym, grobowym tonem. - Moim rękom nic się nie stało, proszę spojrzeć!

Pokazał jej obie dłonie - uważnie omiotła je oczami skrytymi za szkłami błyszczącymi podejrzliwością.

- Może potrzebne są pani nowe okulary, panno Cadwallander? - zasugerował Snape.

- Ależ skąd! - oburzyła się Kalpurnia.

- No cóż, muszę już iść - stwierdził Severus. - Do widzenia, eee... - Spojrzał mniej więcej w moją stronę.

- Panno Cadwallander - warknęła Kalpurnia. - Po tych wszystkich latach zapomniał pan, jak się nazywam, profesorze Snape? Za chwilę zapomni pan własne nazwisko.

Uśmiechnął się do niej przepraszająco.

- No cóż, do widzenia - powtórzył.

- Pan Potter był tu chwilę temu - przypomniała sobie Kalpurnia. - Nie chciałby pan zostać i spotkać się z nim?

- Nie, niestety czas na mnie - powiedział Snape. - Jeśli jednak znowu go pani zobaczy, mogłaby mu pani powiedzieć... mogłaby mu pani powiedzieć, że... - W oczach Severusa zalśniły łzy.

- Profesorze Snape - kwiknęła Kalpurnia głośno - dlaczego oczy panu łzawią?

- Nie wiem - mruknął. - To pewnie przez ten por w pani włosach - uznał, po czym szybko się ulotnił, zanim Kalpurnia zdążyła zaprotestować z oburzeniem, do czego wyraźnie się przygotowywała.

Pośpieszyłem za nim, lecz, ku mojemu rozczarowaniu, profesor Snape deportował się z cichym pyknięciem.

Zdjąłem pelerynę i wróciłem do recepcji. Kalpurnia nadal unosiła się gniewem z powodu uwagi Severusa.

- Panie Potter - zaskrzeczała ze złością - czy por w moich włosach powoduje u pana łzawienie oczu?

- Eee... nie - powiedziałem uspokajająco. - Ależ skąd. Ani trochę.

Wyjąłem chusteczkę i wydmuchałem nos.

- Ale pana oczy _łzawią_ - zauważyła.

Rzeczywiście łzawiły.

- Owszem, lecz nie przez pani por.

Co było najprawdziwszą prawdą.

- Ma pan alergię na rośliny tropikalne, panie Potter? - zapytała z nagłą troską.

Wiedziałem już, jak bardzo ona kocha swoje roślinki.

- O, nie - zapewniłem ją szybko. - Ależ skąd.

Znikąd wyciągnęła wielki, szmaragdowozielony pojemnik mugolskiego specyfiku przeciwalergicznego.

- Może to panu pomoże, panie Potter - powiedziała, celując mi w twarz wylot i z determinacją kładąc palec na przycisku.

Na szczęście akurat w tej chwili z biura wyszedł Archie, który chciał sprawdzić, czy już się zjawiłem. Tylko dzięki temu ocalałem.

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału dziesiątego

* * *

_* ma łzę na litość, ma jak dzień otwartą rękę za każdem tchnieniem miłosierdzia _- "Król Henryk Czwarty" (część 2, akt IV, scena IV) Williama Szekspira w przekładzie Stanisława Koźmiana

** _odcięty_ to po angielsku między innymi _sever_

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_**Natalia**__ Tyle czasu minęło, że przyznam, że już nie pamiętam. Albo to ja coś pokręciłam, albo portal miał jeden z tych swoich dni (o)błędów._

_**Klio**__ Tym razem opóźnienie już nie malutkie, ale kolejny rozdział znowu jest. Jak się nie przejmuję :-P. Tak, George jest tu bardzo przyjemny, zupełnie jak w kanonie. A Archie powala - te jego_ stroje_... Gwillima też bardzo lubię, jednak to jego wspólnik jest naprawdę zabójczy. I to dosłownie: prawie mnie zabił koniecznością przełożenia opisu stroju ze staroangielskiego :-P. Z tymi odwiedzinami, o ile dobrze pamiętam, trzeba będzie nieco poczekać. Ale ostatecznie... Może... ;-)_

_**Itheanil**__ Jesteś pełna samozaparcia, podziwiam. Ty komentowałaś rozdział po rozdziale, ja odpowiem krótko: niekanoniczność Severusa wynika z samego założenia tego opowiadania. To jest tekst o Snapie, który od samego początku, od śmierci Lily, troszczył się o Harry'ego, chciał mu pomóc, chciał coś dla niego zrobić. I robił. To nie jest fanfik o Snapie, który zawsze młodego Pottera nienawidził - on go raczej zawsze kochał. Tylko nie umiał tego okazać, bał się odrzucenia. Na jego miejscu pewnie też bym się bała. Przy takim założeniu porozumienie, jakie między nimi zaistniało (na krótko, przynajmniej) jest chyba całkiem zrozumiałe: obaj go ze swoich powodów pragnęli. No ale, jak wiadomo, każdy ma własną wizję kanonicznych bohaterów (i nie tylko, bo również kanonicznych miejsc, kanonicznych zaklęć, kanonicznych eliksirów, kanonicznych magicznych stworzeń i roślin, a nawet czasem kanonicznych wydarzeń) i są to nieraz wizje bardzo się różniące. Stąd tyle fanfików, wśród których chyba każdy miłośnik HP znajdzie coś dla siebie..._

_**Henry Plantagenet**__ No cóż, ponieważ nie czuję się na siłach odpowiedzieć autorce na jej komentarz po angielsku ;-), a on zresztą wystosowany jest do Itheanil, postanowiłam, że po prostu go przetłumaczę - chociażby po to, żeby mogła się z nim zapoznać właśnie Itheanil i inni polscy czytelnicy. Henry Plantagenet (swoją drogą: teraz chyba już wiem, skąd to zamiłowanie autorki do "Króla Henryka Czwartego" Szekspira...) napisała: "Witaj, Itheanil. Pomyślałam, że biedna Nakago nie powinna mieć na głowie odpowiedzi na Twój komentarz, więc ja to zrobię! Zadałaś ciekawe pytanie: 'Dlaczego wszyscy w tym fiku nie są zgodni z kanonem?' JK jest bardzo misterną pisarką i w jej opowieściach można znaleźć więcej, niż się na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje. W tym fiku zwracam uwagę na podteksty zawarte w jej twórczości - rzeczy, które nie zostały powiedziane wprost, lecz można je wyczytać między linijkami. Jednym z najbardziej interesujących podtekstów jest inna strona Snape'a. Harry styka się z tą stroną, kiedy pojawia się ona pod postacią Patronusa profesora. Rowling szczegółowo opisała, jaką ulgę przynosi Harry'emu łania Snape'a. Wyraźnie również wspomina w epilogu, jak znacząco zmieniła się opinia Harry'ego o Snapie, kiedy Gryfon obejrzał jego wspomnienia. W tym fiku staram się pokazać, co by się stało, gdyby Harry - już po tym, jak zmienił zdanie o Snapie - mógł się z nim spotkać. JK nie opisała takiej sceny, prawdopodobnie starając się uniknąć sentymentalnej rozmowy. (Wolała zabić Snape'a niż opisać sentymentalną rozmowę!) Odnoszę wrażenie, że nie doprowadziła wątku relacji Snape-Harry do samego końca, więc spróbowałam to zrobić w tym fiku. Ale jestem o wiele pośledniejszym pisarzem i wolałabym, aby JK napisała to sama! Cześć, Henry Plantagenet."_

_**Eunika**__ Yyy... Czy ja źle widzę, czy tu jest skopiowany komentarz Itheanil? Włącznie z podpisem... To znaczy, że zgadzasz się z przedpiśczynią w stu procentach?..._

_**jakastam**__ Każdy widzi kanon inaczej, kanonicznych bohaterów też - przykłady można mnożyć, bo co jeden teoretycznie (czyt.: zdaniem jego autora ;-)) kanoniczny fanfik opisuje tego czy innego kanonicznego bohatera w zupełnie innym świetle - więc nie zaskakuje mnie takie podejście. Zresztą... to nie jest też do końca _mój_ Severus. Ale autorkę potrafię zrozumieć. W każdym razie cieszę się, że Cię to opowiadanie zainteresowało._

_**Nikola**__ O rany, ktoś, komu się podobał początek... Jesteś rodzynkiem, wiesz? Miło mi bardzo, że zdobyłaś się na napisanie komentarza, bo lubię zbierać różne opinie - im bardziej urozmaicone, tym lepiej ;-). Jeśli chodzi o Harry'ego, warto się chyba zastanowić, czy tak łatwo jest przejść do porządku dziennego nad śmiercią rodziców... i udziałem w nich pewnych osób. Zaprzeczyć się nie da, że Severus jakąś część winy ponosi; można go rozumieć, można go tłumaczyć, ale nie da się zaprzeczyć. Dalej: gdyby Harry po śmierci rodziców trafił do ludzi, którzy go kochali, może mniej odczuwałby brak rodziców i bardziej skłonny byłby wybaczyć ich śmierć. Ale zamach Voldemorta odebrał mu na wiele lat wszystkie osoby, które o niego dbały (pomijając - w tym fanfiku - Severusa, który jednak dbał na odległość i o którym Harry nie wiedział), a dał mu nieledwie piekło na ziemi. Wszystkie zamieszane w to osoby - nie tylko z Severusem, ale też z Dumbledore'em włącznie - Harry spokojnie mógł winić i mieć problemy z wybaczeniem im. Zresztą... ten wybuch Harry'ego tutaj to w zasadzie były emocje w stanie czystym, wyładowanie gniewu, frustracji. Potem chłopak się uspokoił i... no cóż, szuka Severusa w zupełnie innym celu. Tym razem jednak to on niejako boi się zbliżyć do byłego nauczyciela, ponieważ musiałby się przyznać do błędu, musiałby przeprosić. No i, do niedawna, istniało ryzyko, że Snape by go odtrącił - a tego nikt nie lubi i wiele osób unika różnych sytuacji tylko po to, aby właśnie takiego odtrącenia uniknąć. Dlatego Harry'ego tu rozumiem. Dla mnie jest po prostu ludzki. Severus jako autor(ka) książek dla pań domu to rzeczywiście nowatorski pomysł i dość trudno do niego przywyknąć. Mnie na swój sposób bawi, przyznam. Rozumiem jednak, jak mogło do tego dojść, nie jest to dla mnie całkiem nierealne. Jeżeli komuś na czymś - a tym bardziej na kimś - zależy, to potrafi posunąć się do najdziwaczniejszych działań..._

_**Natalia**__ Cierpliwość jest cnotą :-P._

_**Lidien**__ Zgodzę się, że fanfik jest specyficzny, a Severus - bardzo ludzki. Jeśli chodzi o etymologię, zauważ, proszę, że pierwszy przypis w siódmym rozdziale dotyczył angielskiego _severe_, czyli właśnie _surowy_, a dopiero drugi mówił o angielskim _sever_, czyli odcinać. Owszem, imię pochodzi od łacińskiego_ severus_, które w języku przyjęło formę_ severe_ - zatem _surowy_ (podobna zresztą jest etymologia polskiego imienia _Seweryn_, bo to to samo imię, w zasadzie) - ale prawdą jest też, że _severe_ (surowy) wymawia się zupełnie inaczej niż imię _Severus_. _Severus_ brzmieniem bardziej naprawdę przypomina słowo_ sever_ (odcinać / odcięty), co w rozmowie ma spore znaczenie - bo tam ważniejsze jest brzmienie od etymologii. Jeśli ktoś powie: "Surowy Severze, odetnij mi głowę" (Severe Sever sever my head), to identycznie zabrzmi słowo drugie i trzecie, a nie pierwsze i drugie. Tak, jak powiedział Severus: jego imię _mogło_ skojarzyć się George'owi z faktem utraty ucha. Brzmieniem, w każdym razie. W kwestii Harry'ego mogę tylko powiedzieć, że nie mam pojęcia, jak rozmawiałabym z osobą, która - przynajmniej częściowo - przyczyniła się do śmierci moich rodziców. I mam nadzieję, że nigdy się tego nie dowiem._

_**TrustNo1**__ Ja, z kolei, przyznam, że płakać nie płakałam. Ale byłam parę razy poruszona, a to już dużo - jak na mnie. No proszę, a ja dopiero od kilku lat _mam_ do czynienia z fanfikami; kiedyś ich w ogóle nie czytałam, zaczęłam jakieś niecałe trzy lata temu, zdaje się. Przez długi czas nie potrafiłam zrozumieć, po co to komu; według ówczesnej mnie, sama książka czy film powinny odbiorcy do szczęścia wystarczyć. Teraz, dla odmiany, trudno mi pojąć, jak można fanfików _NIE_ czytać :-P. Wciągnęłam się tak, że znalazłam sobie w fanfikach nowe uzależnienie. Bosko... Myślę, że pytanie, czy Snape potrafiłby się zmienić - gdyby, na przykład, wiedział, że Harry wcale nie był wychowywany jak udzielny książę - zadaje sobie wiele osób, w tym autorzy tego rodzaju fanfików. Dla mnie, ponieważ wierzę w kompletną nieprzewidywalność zachowań ludzkich, wszystko jest możliwe. Wolę, przyznam, opowiadania, w których Harry dogaduje się z Severusem i obaj zaczynają w ten czy inny sposób na sobie polegać, ale nie unikam tych, w których nienawidzą się do końca. Człowiek to dziwne zwierzę ;-). Tutaj jednak niezupełnie chodzi o to, czy Snape mógłby się zmienić. Tutaj on cały czas ma na uwadze dobro Harry'ego i troszczy się o niego, a całe jego zachowanie jest tylko tarczą, która ma go chronić przed - nieuniknionym, w jego mniemaniu - odrzuceniem przez chłopca. Bywa._

_**Sabrina**__ Przyznam, że opowiadań po siódmym tomie czytam niewiele, bo lubię czytać o Snapie, a on przecież w siódmym tomie zginął. Ale jeżeli znajdę taki fanfik, w którym Severus po siódmym tomie żyje, to oczywiście, że go czytam :-D. Nie zamierzam nie skończyć tego tłumaczenia - jak i wszystkich pozostałych. Nie liczyłabym jednak na to, że przed jego skończeniem nie wkleję kolejnego rozpoczętego przekładu - bo jeśli będę miała taki nastrój, to pewnie wkleję. Więc można się przeliczyć. A po co?_

_**myszka**__ Powiem tak: możecie mieć, oczywiście, swoje zdanie w tej kwestii, nie wpłynie jednak ono na to, czy będę tłumaczyć kolejne fanfiki, nie kończąc wcześniej żadnego, czy nie. Ewentualnie mogą mieć na to wpływ osoby, które komentują regularnie moje tłumaczenia, a nie te, które decydują się naskrobać parę słów krytyki tego, ile tekstów naraz tłumaczę. Traktujecie mnie, moje panie, jakbyście mi płaciły i Wam się należało. Otóż nie płacicie mi - choć może jednak, a ja o tym nie wiem? - i nie, nie należy Wam się ode mnie dokładnie nic. Weźcie to może pod uwagę. Zauważę jeszcze, że w prawie wszystkich tłumaczonych przeze mnie fanfikach (poza chyba trzema) jest dużo Snape'a - to moja ulubiona kanoniczna postać, siłą rzeczy więc najwięcej o nim czytam i najwięcej o nim tłumaczę. Szczególnie w zestawieniu z Harrym._

_**Esien**__ Tak, pisanie o uczuciach to trudna sztuka. Nie wiem, czy sama ją posiadłam, czy mogę tego rodzaju teksty jedynie przekładać. Z drugiej strony, nie wszyscy czytelnicy to lubią - i pod tym fanfikiem, i pod "Mam na imię Harry" spotkałam się z głosami krytyki. Nie, nie skarżę się, wiem przecież, że nie ma tekstu, który wszystkim się spodoba. Dobrze, po prostu, wiedzieć, że komuś jednak się podoba ;-) - i dlaczego konkretnie. Podjęłam się tłumaczenia, jak to ujęłaś, tego fanfika, ponieważ spodobał mi się, kiedy go znalazłam i przeczytałam, autorka wyraziła zgodę na przekład ;-), a słownictwo nie jest specjalnie skomplikowane (no, w większości, powiedzmy :-P). Takie teksty to ja mogę tłumaczyć. I zamierzam. Jeszcze wiele, wieeeele podobnych (przynajmniej jeśli o główne postaci chodzi, bo ujęcie tematu bardzo się nieraz różni). Profil uległ kosmetycznej zmianie, jeżeli o "Tłuszcz" chodzi. I postaram się teraz tej zmianie sprostać. Nie zamierzam jednak uczynić z tego fanfika tłumaczenia nieregularnego, ponieważ obawiam się, że na dziesięć konstruktywnych komentarzy czekalibyśmy kolejne pół roku. A zostały już tylko cztery rozdziały, więc może jakoś dociągnę... ;-)_

_**BettyS**__ Hm... Nie czytam zbyt wiele powojennych tekstów, mam jednak wrażenie, że całkiem sporo z nich opowiada o odniesionych ranach - również tych na duszy - i trudami wiążącymi się z próbami ich zaleczenia albo chociaż zabliźnienia. Ale może to tylko takie wrażenie. Śmierć bliskich niewątpliwie ma na większość ludzi wpływ. I dobrze, żeby od czasu do czasu jakiś autor nam o tym przypomniał. Bo bywa, że zapominamy. Kolejny rozdział, jak widać, jest, następne powinny być szybciej... o ile nie stanie się nic nieprzewidzianego._

_**R.**__ Nie da się ukryć, że szaleję z ilością fanfików. Ma to swoje przyczyny, o których już nieraz w różnych odpowiedziach na komentarze pisałam... i których większość przez ten czas, jaki nie tłumaczyłam, zdążyłam zapomnieć :-P. Postaram się jednak wziąć w garść i grzecznie publikować możliwie wiele przekładów (jednak na rozdział dziennie na Waszym miejscu bym nie liczyła; może jak się zwolnię z pracy...) Ty masz jeszcze szczęście, możesz czytać w oryginale (jak mniemam po tym, że doczytałaś "Tłuszcz" do końca po angielsku) - pomyśl, jak cierpią czytelnicy, którzy angielski znają za słabo albo i wcale! (ja myślę, owszem, wychodzę jednak z założenia, że skoro większości czytelników nie chce się komentować, to czemu mam się nimi przejmować? :-P [tak, tak, złośliwość nie jest niczym przyjemnym, kiedy ma się z nią do czynienia - lepiej o takim Snapie czytać niż poznać go osobiście :-P]). Zgadzam się, że Snape tutaj, jakkolwiek nie do końca kanoniczny, bywa snape'owaty, a Harry, z kolei, to... no cóż, Harry. Nieledwie stuprocentowy. O formie się nie wypowiem - może to dziwne (pewnie tak), ale, mimo bycia i autorem, i tłumaczem (acz jedynie amatorem, w obu przypadkach), nie znam się na tym kompletnie. Nie potrafię analizować tekstów, umiem tylko stwierdzić, czy mi się podobają, czy nie, i czasami mam nawet problemy z wymienieniem powodów. Taki ci dziwny ze mnie pisarzyna... ;-)_


	11. Rozdział jedenasty

_**oryginał: **__Grease__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Henry Plantagenet__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

Rozdział jedenasty

* * *

Co by było, gdybym nigdy nie podsłuchał Trelawney i Dumbledore'a?

Nigdy nie usłyszałbym przepowiedni.

Nigdy nie pognałbym w podskokach do Czarnego Pana, aby powiedzieć mu, co słyszałem...

x

A co gdyby Lord Voldemort nigdy nie usłyszał przepowiedni? Nie miałby nic przeciwko Potterom. Nie próbowałby ich zniszczyć. I gdyby on i Harry spotkali się pewnego dnia na ulicy, nie mieliby powodu, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę, i minęliby się bez słowa.

I najpiękniejsza istota, jaką nosił świat, nadal by żyła...

x

George miał rację. Tak, wyobrażałem sobie, że syn Lily będzie miał jej rude włosy i jej śliczny uśmiech. I, tak, przeżyłem wstrząs, kiedy dziecko mojej wyobraźni zastąpiła kopia Jamesa Pottera w komplecie z oburzającym talentem do quidditcha, aroganckim zachowaniem oraz... oraz oczami Lily.

x

Poczułem ostre walnięcie w plecy i usłyszałem głośny, przyjazny głos, ryczący mi do ucha:

- Severusie, zachowaj wszystkie te swoje głębokie przemyślenia na inny czas i inne miejsce. Ile razy ci mówiłem, że długa zaduma nie służy lodom? Lody nie zaczekają, aż zwrócisz na nie uwagę! Lody się _roztopią_!

Florian Fortescue wycelował różdżkę w płyn znajdujący się w wysokiej szklance stojącej przede mną i na powrót zamroził go, tworząc deser identyczny z tym, jakim był wcześniej. A potem znowu walnął mnie w plecy.

- Proszę bardzo! - powiedział.

Wyraziłem swą wdzięczność uśmiechem.

Znałem Floriana równie długo jak Gwillima. Przesiadywałem w jego kawiarni całymi godzinami, ze wszystkich sił starając się napisać podręcznik do eliksirów na tyle dobry, żeby Gwillim mógł go wydać, i raz za razem ponosząc sromotną klęskę. A za każdym razem, gdy schodziłem tu z biura Gwillima zdenerwowany jego ostatnim odrzuceniem mojej twórczości, Florian dawał mi deser za darmo.

- Czekasz na kogoś? - spytał.

- Em, nie - odparłem. Ale było to kłamstwo. Czekałem na Harry'ego.

Wiedziałem lepiej niż ktokolwiek, ile kłopotów może przynieść podsłuchiwanie. Mimo to chciałem być pająkiem na ścianie gabinetu Archiego i Gwillima i podsłuchać ich rozmowę z Harrym. Czy to o mnie rozmawiali? Oczywiście, że tak. I co o mnie mówili? Nie śmiałem nawet o tym rozmyślać.

A jednak...

Czy naprawdę słyszałem głos Harry'ego dochodzący ze składającego się z przerośniętych tropikalnych chwastów lasu Kalpurni? Czy słyszałem, jak mówił, że mnie nie nienawidzi?

Musiał ukrywać się pod tą swoją peleryną niewidką i podsłuchiwać tę śmieszną rozmowę z Archiem i Gwillimem, którą właśnie zakończyłem. Chyba ze sto razy powiedziałem im, że Harry mnie nienawidzi...

- Severusie! - krzyknął Florian. - Spójrz tylko na swój deser!

- Przykro mi - wymamrotałem. - Strasznie mi przykro.

- O co chodzi, Severusie - zapytał. - Odrzucili ci kolejną książkę?

- Nie - odparłem. - To akurat na szczęście nie zdarzyło się już od wielu lat.

- No ale co się stało? - nie ustępował. - Nad czym teraz płaczesz?

- Florianie - odparłem z godnością. - Dorośli mężczyźni nie płaczą. Ewentualnie od czasu do czasu ulegają emocjom.

- Niech ci będzie - zgodził się uprzejmie. - Dlaczego uległeś emocjom?

- Ktoś właśnie mi powiedział, że mnie nie nienawidzi.

Florian sprawiał wrażenie zadziwionego.

- I to cię tak zmartwiło?

- Nie, wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem... dogłębnie wzruszony.

- Płaczesz - o, przepraszam, uległeś emocjom - ponieważ ktoś powiedział, że cię nie nie lubi?

- Tak, właśnie - stwierdziłem. - Jestem jak sierota wychowany na kleiku, który smakuje swój pierwszy w życiu deser lodowy.

Florian położył mi dłoń na ramieniu.

- Severusie, życzę temu sierocie wspaniałego deseru lodowego codziennie, do końca jego życia - powiedział.

Chciałem mu podziękować za te słowa. Ale nie mogłem. Ponieważ pła... uległem emocjom.

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału jedenastego

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_**Lossie**__ Czy ja wiem, czy nieskładnie? W każdym razie wiadomo, o co chodzi, a to najważniejsze ;-). No i jest to trafna uwaga, moim zdaniem. Z moją pamięcią też bywa kiepsko - najłatwiej przychodzi jej zapominanie o obowiązkach :-P. Co ja z nią czasami mam... Wiem, jak to jest: chyba każdej kobiecie (nie wiem, jak mężczyźni) zdarzają się okresy rozregulowania emocjonalnego, kiedy płacze (albo śmieje się, ale to raczej rzadko, a szkoda) z byle powodu. Z całą pewnością mam tak ja i wszystkie moje koleżanki z pracy. Jesteśmy, mimo wszystko, emocjonalnymi stworami, tak nas ułożyła natura, i jeśli mamy zbyt dużo silnych bodźców, zwykle z każdej możliwej strony, to w końcu płaczemy w sytuacjach, w których normalnie nawet nie pła... uległybyśmy emocjom :-P. Normalne. Jeśli chodzi o kanonicznego Snape'a, to powiem tak: czort go wie. Czort go wie, jaki on był naprawdę, jaki był w swoich komnatach, jaki był, kiedy nikt nie patrzył. W takich sytuacjach można sobie przypomnieć wspomnienia Severusa z siódmego tomu, emocje, które pokazał, do których się przed Harrym przyznał. To nie był monument z żelaza i stali, to nie był Blaszany Drwal bez serca. Był dumnym, zimnym, oschłym człowiekiem, który gnębił uczniów, z sarkazmem traktował dorosłych i udawał, że nie ma uczuć - ale przecież je miał. Według mnie nigdy nie wiadomo, jaki człowiek jest naprawdę, do końca nie świadczą o nim ani słowa, ani czyny, choć jeśli już, to te drugie z pewnością bardziej niż pierwsze. Ale nawet czyny, przynajmniej te, których otoczenie jest świadome, mogą wprowadzać w błąd i z pewnością nie mówią o nich wszystkiego, co warto wiedzieć. Tak jest w życiu i tak jest, według mnie, z _kanonicznym_ Snape'em. Oraz wszystkimi kanonicznymi postaciami, może poza Harrym, bo to jednak z jego perspektywy prowadzona jest narracja. Może i to, co napisałaś, rzeczywiście brzmi jak cytat z łzawego romansidła, ale doskonale opisuje Severusa. Nim naprawdę targały namiętności, silne emocje, którym nie dawał upustu, więc z pewnością, w jakimś stopniu, zżerały go od środka. Zrywy. Zrywy! Ja bym chciała mieć czas na pisanie, wtedy pewnie pisałabym prawie non stop, aż odpadałyby mi palce! Że o tłumaczeniach nie wspomnę. A z pracy zwalniam się z przyczyn kompletnie niezwiązanych z pisaniem - po prostu mam serdecznie dość mojego zawodu i chcę od niego odpocząć. Dłuuugo._

_**Klio**__ No, kurczę, niespodzianka. Ten rozdział miałam zamieścić również w piątek, nawet miałam go na czas przełożonego (bo też długi nie jest, jak widać), pozostały mi odpowiedzi na komentarze... i w ramach _krótkiej przerwy_ chciałam sobie obejrzeć "Kości", których czwarty sezon pożyczyła mi koleżanka. No, to sobie obejrzałam. Cały weekend je praktycznie oglądałam, tak mnie wciągnęły. I przepadło. Piątek, znaczy się, przepadł. Ale co się odwlecze, to nie uciecze ;-) (to już chyba moje tłumaczeniowe motto... :-P) Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to wszystkie moje tłumaczenia pozapominacie. Hm... No, ale niespecjalnie mogę coś na to poradzić - nie mam tyle czasu, żeby tłumaczyć więcej / szybciej. Trudno, jakoś to będzie. Przyznam, że jako czytelnik też nie potrafiłam zrozumieć, dlaczego Harry się nie domyślił. Możliwe jednak, że w wirze emocji, jakie nim obecnie targają, ma problemy z myśleniem i kojarzeniem. Nigdy nie byłam w podobnej sytuacji, więc mogę tylko przypuszczać ;-). Przyznam, że kompletnie zapomniałam o urodzinach Harry'ego - dopiero Twój komentarz mi o nich przypomniał. Nawet zastanawiałam się, czy czegoś z tej okazji nie napisać, ale jakoś żaden możliwy pomysł nie przyszedł mi do głowy. Zresztą... mam zaległe fanfiki na Dzień Matki, Dzień Dziecka, czterdzieste dziewiąte i pięćdziesiąte urodziny Severusa i... to chyba wszystko. Znaczy: to są fanfiki, do których mam pomysły, ale nie zdążyłam ich zrealizować w terminie. I tak sobie leżą i gniją... Może chociaż na Dzień Nauczyciela napiszę to, na co wpadłam w zeszłym roku... Tak, Severus jest w sytuacji nie do pozazdroszczenia. I, jak wiele osób w podobnej sytuacji, wmawia sobie różne bzdury i sądzi, że jest gorszy niż jest. Na szczęście Harrym rozmowa Severusa z Gwillimem i Archiem wstrząsnęła na tyle, że się ujawnił. Miło z jego strony, swoją drogą. Ja również mam nadzieję, że częste aktualizacje szybko się nie skończą, a obecny poślizg w czasie jest jednorazowy._

_**duszu**__ Przeczytaj, przeczytaj. To powinien już być ostatni raz, bo kolejne rozdziały będą, mam nadzieję, ukazywały się na tyle często, że nie trzeba będzie zaczynać czytania od początku, aby wiedzieć, o co właściwie w tym chodzi i co już się zdarzyło w poprzednich rozdziałach. Powiedzmy, że ten gest Harry'ego w poprzednim rozdziale to zapowiedź przełomu - na razie, jak widać, nic szczególnego się nie stało. Ale na pewno coś w relacjach między nimi drgnie i to niebawem. Archie mnie zabił swoją sukienką z "Króla Henryka Czwartego" - myślałam, że wścieklizny dostanę, tłumacząc jej opis :-P. Sam w sobie jest postacią bardzo sympatyczną; podobnie jak Gwillim, moim zdaniem. Odnośnie orła się nie wypowiem, opowiadanie niebawem wszystko wyjaśni samo z siebie ;-)._

_**Magda**__ Osobiście lubię parę - w różnym sensie - w postaci Harry'ego i Severusa praktycznie w każdej odsłonie; chociaż przyznam, że czytałam kiedyś fanfik, w którym Severus torturował Harry'ego i było to tak paskudne, a zarazem tak niekanoniczne, że nie mogę się po nim otrząsnąć do tej pory. Dziwne to było. Ale większość tekstów z ich udziałem jest albo możliwa do przeczytania, albo nawet bardzo dobra, więc czytam. I czytam, i czytam. Jeśli chodzi o pozostałe moje tłumaczenia, to bardzo chętnie. Problem w tym, że wiele z nich ma raczej długie rozdziały, które przekłada się nie godzinami, lecz dniami. Mogę szturchać je po kawałku dziennie, ale nawet w weekend, gdybym cały poświęciła na jeden rozdział, miałabym problemy z przełożeniem go. Robię, co mogę. Może niedługo coś się wreszcie ukaże. Niczego jednak nie obiecuję._

_**Okami18**__ Nadziei raczej nie warto tracić, jeśli o moje przekłady chodzi, mam bowiem szczery zamiar doprowadzić je wszystkie do szczęśliwego końca. Ale to potrwa, więc należy się nastawić na dłuższe przerwy. Co jednak akurat tego fanfika dotyczyć nie powinno, bo kolejne rozdziały mają się ukazywać regularnie co tydzień (no, prawie - w przypadku tego rozdziału, przynajmniej.) Czyli powinnam go opublikować do końca przed wrześniem jeszcze. Zobaczymy, jak mi pójdzie. Ja również lubię fanfiki, w których autorzy pokazują, jak mogłyby wyglądać stosunki między Harrym a Severusem, gdyby ten ostatni przeżył wojnę (albo i nie - jest sobie taki sympatyczny fanfik po angielsku, w którym Severus jest duchem zaprzyjaźnionym z... synem Dudleya... który jest magiczny, oczywiście; milutkie, powiedziałabym; pierwsza część jest zakończona, a w sequelu, który obecnie się ukazuje, właśnie jest Boże Narodzenie, które Severus spędza w domu swojego młodego przyjaciela, a na obiad wszyscy są zaproszeni do Harry'ego - ubaw po pachy ;-).) Zresztą... jakich ja ich nie lubię! Przedwojennych, wojennych, powojennych - wszystkich! Mam, normalnie, z głową :-P._

_**lwica**__ Tak, to trochę irytujące, prawda? Patrzeć z boku, jak obaj się, w zasadzie, męczą, obaj chcą praktycznie dokładnie tego samego, ale żaden z nich nie potrafi pierwszy wyciągnąć ręki. W zasadzie żadnemu z nich się nie dziwię, bo życie ich tak ukształtowało, że brakuje im nieco tego rodzaju odwagi - za bardzo boją się obaj odrzucenia, aby mieć ochotę zaryzykować. Za bardzo im obu zależy na tym drugim, aby ryzykować, że zostanie wyśmiany. To bardzo ludzkie. I kiedy czyta się takie rzeczy, warto się zastanowić, czy my też tak czasem nie postępujemy. Kto wie, może ktoś, w kim się po cichu podkochujemy albo z kim chcielibyśmy się zaprzyjaźnić, żywi do nas takie same uczucia, tylko że też się boi je okazać? Może jednak warto zaryzykować i się odezwać, zamiast czaić się bez końca i ostatecznie stracić życiową szansę? ;-)_

_**Hakkajrii**__ Jak Wy we mnie nie wierzycie... *kręci głową z niedowierzaniem* Nie żebym dawała Wam jakieś wielkie podstawy do wierzenia we mnie, ale mimo wszystko... *znowu kręci głową, która zaraz jej się odkręci :-P* No dobrze, wiem, przestoje mam. Zwłoki. Ale, jak zwykle, mogę tylko obiecać, że postaram się lepiej. Więcej wolę nie obiecywać, bo, jak się znam, pewnie obietnicę złamię. Staram się zawsze, to zatem mogę obiecać z czystym sumieniem. No, prawie. Powiedziałabym, że jakoś narracji pierwszoosobowej - jak i każdej innej zresztą - zależy w sumie od pisarza. Owszem, narrator w pierwszej osobie zawsze będzie ukazywał jeden punkt widzenia, podczas gdy narrator na przykład w osobie trzeciej może ukazywać jeden punkt widzenia równie dobrze jak wszystkie, ale ma to swoje zastosowania. Z tym, że piszę to z pozycji czytelnika pozbawionego jakiejkolwiek wiedzy teoretycznej - lubię każdy rodzaj narracji, wszystko zależy wyłącznie od tego, jak jest ta narracja napisana. Nie do końca się z Tobą zgodzę w kwestii Harry'ego - według mnie on jest tutaj bardziej emocjonalny niż rozumny. Prawie wszystko robi pod wpływem uczuć i to tych, które panują nad nim w danej chwili. Niewiele jest w tym zastanowienia, myśli, rozumu. Nie chcę przez to powiedzieć, że taki Harry mi się nie podoba; wręcz przeciwnie, ma tu coś w sobie. Tyle tylko, że akurat rozumem bym tego nie nazwała. Severus też jest tu bardzo emocjonalny, co czyni go o tyle mocno odległym od kanonu, że tu on swoje uczucia ukazuje, przynajmniej niektóre i przed niektórymi osobami, nie kryje się z nimi, a nam jest dane obserwować go w tych chwilach. W powieściach, ponieważ były one prowadzone prawie przez cały czas z perspektywy Harry'ego, który dla nauczyciela eliksirów nie żywił cieplejszych uczuć przez jakieś 99% czasu i który nie miał z nim zbyt wiele do czynienia poza lekcjami i szlabanami, przez co nie mógł go widzieć, że tak powiem, prywatnie, uczucia Severusa widzieliśmy praktycznie w jednym rozdziale siódmego tomu - a wtedy było już nieco za późno, aby zmienić wyobrażenia wielu czytelników o tej postaci. Bo też trudno jednym rozdziałem przekreślić wszystko to, co wynikało z kilkudziesięciu wcześniejszych. I jak, odnalazłaś się? ;-)_

_**Esien**__ Może byś się tu zarejestrowała? Wtedy łatwiej nie przegapić nowych rozdziałów ;-). No niby tak, ale w poprzednim rozdziale Harry niewiele robił poza podsłuchiwaniem rozmów :-P. Harry nam tu wyrasta na zawodowego podsłuchiwacza, normalnie. Faktem jednak jest, że najbardziej liczy się właśnie to, co zrobił poza podsłuchiwaniem - bo dzięki temu nareszcie pchnął ich wzajemne relacje do przodu przynajmniej odrobinę. Nareszcie. Przyznam, że ja się po cichutku zastanawiam, czy Harry naprawdę nie ma żadnych podejrzeń odnośnie Aquili. Raczej podejrzewam, że jednak węszy pismo nosem, ale zbyt bardzo zależy mu na Aquili jako powierniku i kimś w rodzaju przyjaciela, aby mógł się przyznać do swoich podejrzeń nawet przed sobą. Na dobrą sprawę nie przeszkadza mi krytyczne podejście do tego - czy jakiegokolwiek innego - rodzaju opowiadań. Tak, jak napisałaś: gusta są różne. Z tym, że nie deprecjonowałabym czytelników, którzy danego rodzaju opowiadania nie lubią. Nawet się nie dziwię, że czytają takie rzeczy pomimo swej antypatii - zawsze istnieje szansa, że w danym opowiadaniu coś ich przekona i nagle polubią dany rodzaj czy gatunek albo chociaż tego jednego przedstawiciela tegoż ;-). Takie rzeczy się zdarzają, gusta się zmieniają i w zasadzie nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Ja również mam nadzieję, że dociągnę. Na razie idzie mi całkiem nieźle, chociaż nie idealnie... BTW: dzisiaj nareszcie ukazał się nowy rozdział "Becoming". Nie mogłam się doczekać, miałam wręcz wrażenie, że ostatnia aktualizacja była dobry rok temu, a nie przed trzema miesiącami. Mam nadzieję, że na następny rozdział nie trzeba będzie tyle czekać, bo w dwudziestym trzecim autorka zaszalała na całego... (tak, wiem, że nie jesteś z tym fanfikiem na bieżąco, ale może się skusisz... ;-))_


	12. Rozdział dwunasty

_**oryginał: **__Grease__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Henry Plantagenet__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

Rozdział dwunasty

* * *

Archie i Gwillim wlepiali we mnie zdumione spojrzenia.

- Nie wiedziałeś, że Severus jest pisarzem? - spytał Gwillim.

Patrząc na czarną szatę Gwillima, zastanawiałem się, czy Severus zawsze chodził w czerni, aby go naśladować. Lecz czarne ubrania sprawiały, że Severus wyglądał strasznie surowo. A Gwillim widziany na żywo sprawiał wrażenie jeszcze serdecznego i miłego niż w myślodsiewni.

- Nie - odparłem przepraszającym tonem. - Aż do zeszłego tygodnia.

- Powiedział ci o tym dopiero w zeszłym tygodniu? - nie dowierzał Archie.

Spojrzałem na lawendową koszulę nocną Archiego, elegancko wykończoną ząbkowaną koronką przy rękawach. Nagle dostrzegłem, że kolor lawendowy znakomicie pasował do jego szarej brody.

- Nie, profesor Snape mi o tym nie powiedział - wyjaśniłem. - To pewien mój przyjaciel...

W rzeczywistości odkryłem, że Severus był Matyldą Flores, kiedy podsłuchałem Severusa i George'a. Ale przecież nie mogłem tego powiedzieć Gwillimowi i Archiemu.

- Przypuszczam, że zajrzałeś potem do jego książek? - zapytał uśmiechnięty Gwillim.

Pokręciłem głową ze smutkiem.

Pani Weasley nie trzymała swoich egzemplarzy książek Matyldy Flores na wielkim regale na parterze. Przechowywała je w swoim pokoju i czytała do późnej nocy. Juz nieraz zastanawiałem się, czy nie zakraść się tam i nie zwinąć kilku, za każdym razem jednak rezygnowałem z tego planu, bo uważałem go za zbyt podstępny.

- Zamierzałem kupić parę jego książek w Esach i Floresach, ale jakoś na nie nie trafiłem - powiedziałem. - Co on właściwie pisze? Podręczniki do eliksirów?

Miałem pewne pojęcie o tym, czego autorem jest Severus, lecz chciałem wiedzieć o tym więcej. Prawdę mówiąc, pragnąłem wiedzieć o wiele więcej o tych książkach, które napisał dla mnie, dlatego udawałem, że nie mam o niczym pojęcia.

Archie i Gwillim spojrzeli po sobie.

- No cóż, Harry - odezwał się w końcu Gwillim - wygląda na to, że Archie i ja musimy ci sporo wyjaśnić. Jest tego jednak tak dużo, że naprawdę nie wiem, od czego zacząć... - Nagle się roześmiał. - Archie, kiedy następnym razem zobaczymy się z Severusem, przypomnij mi, żebym trzepnął go w ucho.

- Tego nie zrobię - zapewnił Archie z łagodnym uśmiechem - ale z całą pewnością będziemy musieli przywołać go do porządku, Gwillimie.

Obaj uśmiechnęli się do mnie szeroko. Odpowiedziałem podobnie.

Jest takie mugolskie powiedzenie, że można się wiele dowiedzieć o człowieku, patrząc na przyjaciół, których sobie wybrał. W tym momencie zrozumiałem, że sprawdza się ono również w świecie czarodziejów. Serdeczni, łagodni przyjaciele Severusa pokazywali mi to oblicze profesora Snape'a, które znałem bardzo słabo. Dumbledore nazwał je najlepszą częścią Severusa.

- Dlaczego - spytałem - dlaczego trzyma swoje pisarstwo w tak wielkiej tajemnicy?

- Severus nie wierzy w okazywanie uczuć - stwierdził Archie - zaś jego książki ujawniają wszystko, co tak bardzo stara się ukryć. - Wyglądał na zamyślonego. - Severus zawsze przywodzi mi na myśl baśń barda Beedle'a o włochatym sercu czarodzieja...

Musiałem sprawiać wrażenie nierozumiejącego, o czym mówi, bo patrzył na mnie ze zdziwieniem.

- Czy nikt ci ich nie czytał, kiedy byłeś mały, Harry?

Przepraszająco pokręciłem głową.

- Nie, obawiam się, że nie. Widzi pan, zostałem wychowany przez mugoli.

x

Moja ciotka Petunia nie należała do kobiet czytających książki - czy to dla siebie, czy dzieciom. Severus miał rację. Nigdy nie widziałem jej z niczym bardziej ambitnym od mugolskiego czasopisma.

Czy ja w ogóle powinienem użyć słowa "dzieciom"? Nie, powinienem był raczej powiedzieć "dziecku". Nigdy nie miałem prawa do bycia jej synem. Ba, nie miałem nawet prawa do bycia jej siostrzeńcem. I czemu właściwie - zadumałem się - miałoby to mnie przygnębiać nawet teraz? Po tych wszystkich latach? Nie wiedziałem. Ale przygnębiało.

Nie żebym miał komukolwiek wyjawić, że to, jak Dursleyowie mnie traktowali, sprawiało mi ból. Znowu przypomniałem sobie ten wywołujący mdłości, palący wstyd, który czułem, kiedy Severus czytał na głos przed całą klasą artykuł Rity Skeeter...

_"Przypuszczam, że siłę czerpię od moich rodziców, wiem, że byliby bardzo dumni, gdyby widzieli mnie teraz... tak, czasem nocami wciąż za nimi płaczę, nie wstydzę się do tego przyznać..."_

_"Łzy wypełniły te zdumiewająco zielone oczy, gdy nasza tematem naszej rozmowy stali się rodzice, których ledwie pamięta..."_

Te słowa brzmiały dużo, dużo gorzej, kiedy Snape czytał je na głos. Brzmiały nieprzyzwoicie, prawie jakby Snape publicznie rozebrał mnie do naga. Czy zrobił mi to dlatego, że mój ojciec też rozebrał go do naga publicznie?

Ale ja byłem _Harrym_ Potterem, nie Jamesem. Prawie wcale nie znałem mojego ojca. Czemu więc miałem zbierać gromy za wiatry posiane przez Jamesa? Szczerze mówiąc, byłem pewny, że mój ojciec nigdy nie chciał, abym płacił za jego młodzieńcze występki, których może nawet w późniejszych latach żałował. To Snape zadecydował, że tak będzie.

A mimo to...

Czy Severus naprawdę zapytał Dumbledore'a, czy mógłby mnie adoptować? Chyba słyszałem, jak Archie powiedział coś takiego... Podsłuchując wtedy pod ich biurem, chyba słyszałem, jak Archie (a może to był Gwillim?) powiedział, że Severus chciał mnie adoptować, żeby wynagrodzić to, co zrobił moim rodzicom.

Jakie byłoby życie, gdybym dorastał z Severusem jako moim ojcem? Czy każdy dzień zaczynałby się od szyderczych uwag przy śniadaniu? Czy odpowiedzią na moje wybryki byłyby słoje z karaluchami rozbijające mi się nad głową? Czy ja też zacząłbym naukę w Hogwarcie z długimi, tłustymi włosami zasłaniającymi twarz?

Nie.

Jakimś sposobem wiedziałem, że wcale by tak nie było. Miałbym gorącą czekoladę i dwuosobowe mecze quidditcha. Miałbym zawziętego anioła stróża (z ogromną wiedzą na temat czarnej magii), czuwającego nade mną i chroniącego mnie ode złego. I nigdy, przenigdy nic nie kazałoby mi czuć, że jestem niechciany i niekochany...

x

Wpatrywałem się w swoje buty, a kiedy uniosłem wzrok, Gwillim spojrzał na mnie z taką sympatią, że równie dobrze mógłby mnie uściskać. Ile wiedział o Dursleyach i o tym, jak traktowali ich kompletnie niechcianego siostrzeńca? I czy był świadom jadowitej strony Snape'a, mimo że był jego przyjacielem? Paskudnej strony Severusa, którą tak dobrze poznałem w Hogwarcie?

Prawdopodobnie wiedział wszystko, co mógł wiedzieć. Istnieje powszechne błędne przekonanie, że mili ludzie zawsze są trochę głupi, lecz Gwillim był żywym zaprzeczeniem tej teorii. Był bystry i inteligentny. Wyczuwałem to w nim tylko na niego patrząc.

x

- Co to była za baśń? - zapytałem głośno. - Ta baśń barda Beedle'a?

Archie odchrząknął, przybierając sympatyczną minę wujka przygotowującego się do opowiedzenia bajki ulubionemu siostrzeńcowi, i zaczął zapoznawać mnie z czymś, co musiało być najbardziej makabryczną spośród baśni barda Beedle'a.

Bohaterem tej historii był młody czarownik, który uważał, że miłość jest mu niepotrzebna. Dlatego zamknął swoje serce w skrzynce, umieścił skrzynkę w lochach i żył dalej w sposób racjonalny, pozbawiony uczuć. Unikał bliskich związków jakiegokolwiek rodzaju. Nie poruszyła go nawet nieszczęśliwa śmierć jego rodziców.

Archie opowiadał, a ja z zapartym tchem czekałem, aż pojawi się piękna bohaterka, która pokaże bohaterowi, jak jest naprawdę.

- A potem pewnego dnia - mówił Archie - czarownik podsłuchał, jak rozmawiają o nim dwaj służący. Jeden go żałował, drugi zaś wyśmiewał się z niego, bo nie miał żony. Czarownik momentalnie postanowił się ożenić, żeby wzbudzić we wszystkich zazdrość. I od razu następnego dnia, bardzo wygodnie dla wszystkich zainteresowanych, spotkał śliczną, utalentowaną, bogatą wiedźmę.

Bajki, pomyślałem, są takie przewidywalne...

Rzeczywiście, czarownik zaczął zalecać się do ślicznej wiedźmy, a ona zgodziła się wziąć udział w uczcie na zamku. Lecz wkrótce zaczęła podejrzewać, że czegoś tu brakowało, że w czarowniku było coś dziwnego. Powiedziała mu więc, że może zaufać jego pięknym słowom tylko jeśli uzna, że czarownik ma serce.

Powstrzymałem ziewnięcie. Teraz, jak sądziłem, bohater i bohaterka zejdą do lochów, odzyskają serce, wsadzą je z powrotem do piersi czarownika, a potem zaczną grać skrzypce i ciepły blask obleje ich oboje, kiedy będą sobie deklarować dozgonną miłość.

Jakże się myliłem.

Czarownik zabrał śliczną pannę do lochów i pokazał jej tam swoje serce. Serce, które przez ten czas skurczyło się i pokryło włosami, ponieważ nie znajdowało się w ciele czarownika, kompletnie odrzuciło śliczną bohaterkę. Błagała czarownika, żeby je "odłoży". Czarownik próbował odłożyć je w swojej piersi, gdzie było jego miejsce, lecz jego serce, które z powodu długiej izolacji stało się obce i przewrotne, stawiło mu dziki opór.

- W tym czasie - kontynuował Archie - goście ucztujący na górze zaczęli się zastanawiać, gdzie jest ich gospodarz.

Goście zaczęli przeszukiwać zamek i w końcu natknęli się na szczęśliwą parę w lochach. Na ziemi leżała panna z rozciętą piersią. Obok niej kucał szalony czarownik, liżący i pieszczący lśniące czerwienią serce, które dopiero co wyjął z jej ciała, planując zamienić je z własnym sercem. Ale jego własne skurczone, włochate serce odmówiło współpracy z tym planem i nie zamierzało opuścić jego piersi.

Czarownik, przyrzekłszy nigdy nie pozwolić rządzić swemu sercu, wziął sztylet i wyciął je sobie. Przez chwilę zwycięski, wstał triumfalnie z krwawiącym sercem w dłoni, po czym padł na pannę i umarł.

Skończywszy opowiadać, Archie usiadł na krześle i uśmiechnął się do mnie dobrotliwie. Gapiłem się na niego w milczeniu, zastanawiając się, jak mam to rozumieć.

- Morał, Harry, jest taki, że nigdy nie powinno się zamykać serca przed miłością - oświecił mnie Gwillim. - Może napijemy się herbaty? - I wyszedł z pokoju, zapewne po rzeczoną herbatę.

- Ale... w jaki sposób ta historia przypomina panu profesora Snape'a? - spytałem Archiego, który nadal dobrotliwie się do mnie uśmiechał.

Severus, jakkolwiek nieprzyjemny potrafił czasami być, z pewnością nie zasługiwał na porównanie z szalonym czarownikiem z tej bajki! Nie potrafiłem wyrzucić z głowy okropnego obrazu czarownika stojącego z krwawiącym sercem w dłoni.

- Severus - powiedział Archie - podziwia ludzi takich, jak ten czarownik; nie rozumiem dlaczego. Dlaczego łagodny, wrażliwy człowiek, potrafiący dać tak wiele ludziom, których kocha, miałby pragnąć sprawiać wrażenie szyderczego, sardonicznego śmierciożercy? Ale pragnie.

x

Sądziłem, że rozumiem dlaczego. Jeśli dziewczyna, którą kochasz, nie odwzajemnia twoich uczuć, nie chcesz robić z siebie idioty, płacząc publicznie. Tworzysz więc staranny obraz siebie jako człowieka ze stali, który nad kobiety przedkłada czarną magię.

Severus powiedział Archiemu i Gwillimowi, że poczuję do niego odrazę, słysząc o jego uczuciach do mojej matki. Myślał, że zareaguję wstrętem na brudne, zakazane uwielbienie żywione przez mojego mistrza eliksirów do mojej czystej i pięknej matki. Lecz ja wcale tak na to nie patrzyłem. Miłość Severusa do Lily wzruszyła mnie w nieopisany sposób, tak jak napełniła łzami oczy Dumbledore'a.

x

Ale Archie nadal do mnie mówił.

- Severus nosi okrutny uśmieszek, czarną pelerynę i Mroczny Znak na przedramieniu. Trzyma zamknięte serce w ukryciu, jak ten czarownik w baśni. Jednak, Harry, jego podobieństwo do czarownika tutaj się kończy. Severus dokarmia i odżywia swoje ukryte serce, a ono każdego dnia staje się coraz piękniejsze, w tajemnicy. Wiem o tym, ponieważ jestem jego przyjacielem i wydawcą. Kiedy Severus pisze, otwiera swoje serce i pozwala nam na moment ujrzeć jego piękno. Severus pozwala sobie kochać, lecz tylko w tajemnicy. Najtrudniej jest przebić się przez mury, które dokoła siebie zbudował.

Dla bezstronnego obserwatora słowa Archiego mogły brzmieć przesadnie sentymentalnie. Ale dla mnie nie. Znowu przypomniałem sobie piękną srebrną łanię, która przyszła do mnie pewnej ciemnej nocy w Forest of Dean. Przypomniałem sobie, jak bezpiecznie czułem się w jej towarzystwie.

Tamtej nocy na moment ujrzałem serce Severusa.

- Doskonale wiem, o czym pan mówi - stwierdziłem.

x

Akurat wtedy wrócił Gwillim, z wielkim uśmiechem i bez herbaty.

- Wychodzi na to, że Kalpurnię oszołomiła gwiazda - rzekł. - Koniecznie chciała sama przynieść herbatę Harry'emu, więc pomyślałem, że pozwolę jej jeszcze raz rzucić okiem na naszego sławnego gościa.

Gdyby ktokolwiek inny nazwał mnie "sławnym", wybuchłbym gniewem. Ale serdeczne spojrzenie Gwillima powiedziało mi, że nie miał zamiaru sardonicznie nabijać się z mojej sławy. Nawet potargał mi włosy, kiedy mnie mijał. Gdyby zrobił to ktokolwiek inny, mógłbym się obrazić, lecz kiedy zrobił to Gwillim, było to całkiem przyjemne.

- Obaj z Archiem mamy wrażenie, jakbyśmy znali cię od lat, Harry - powiedział.

To zabawne: ja też czułem się, jakbym znał ich od lat. Byli jak dwaj tolerancyjni, ekscentryczni dziadkowie, przy których można się było całkowicie odprężyć. Zanim jednak zdążyłem im wyjawić, jak dobrze mi z nimi dobrze, do biura weszła Kalpurnia z tacą gorącej, parującej herbaty. Po jej prawej stronie unosiła się patera z ciastem, po lewej zaś stosik talerzyków. Lecąca za nią taca z kanapkami, tostami i marmoladą zamykała pochód.

Podwieczorek z Archiem i Gwillimem sprawił mi przyjemność. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem, żeby dwaj mężczyźni objadali się z tak oczywistą przyjemnością; w ich towarzystwie nie wstydziłem się robić tego samego. Na jakiś czas przestaliśmy rozmawiać i oddaliśmy się przyjacielskiemu żuciu i chrupaniu, i popijaniu herbaty.

I nagle, zupełnie niespodziewanie, padło pytanie, na które cały czas czekał.

- Chyba widziałem cię któregoś dnia u Severusa, prawda, Harry? Dobrze się u niego bawiłeś?

Gwillim nie wścibiał nosa w nieswoje sprawy jak pierwszy lepszy ogródkowy podglądacz. Skoro chciał wiedzieć, co stało się tamtego dnia w domu Severusa, to tylko dlatego, że pragnął pomóc.

Przyjrzałem mu się uważnie znad kawałka posmarowanego masłem tosta. Może mógł.

- Tak - odparłem entuzjastycznie. - Spędziłem wtedy cudowne popołudnie z profesorem Snape'em. - Zacząłem opowiadać Gwillimowi o wspaniałym jedzeniu, jakie Snape przygotował, o naszym dwuosobowym meczu i o tym, jak dobrze się bawiłem podczas tamtej wizyty.

Gwillim i Archie wymienili zakłopotane spojrzenia. Jeżeli wierzyć w mój punkt widzenia tego, co się wówczas wydarzyło, jakim cudem Severus odniósł wrażenie, że go nienawidzę?

Lecz wcale ich nie okłamywałem. Naprawdę znakomicie się bawiłem tamtego popołudnia z Severusem. Dopóki nie przypomniałem sobie o przepowiedni.

Ani słowem nie napomknąłem Gwillimowi i Archiemu o ostatniej części mojej wizyty.

Czy to, że pominąłem milczeniem ogromną część prawdy, było pewnym rodzajem kłamstwa? Możliwe, że było. Ale kłamałem nie bez powodu. Miałem nadzieję, że znajdą okazję, aby powiedzieć Severusowi to, czego sam nie zdołałem mu wyjawić - miałem nadzieję, że przekażą Severusowi, że naprawdę wspaniale bawiłem się tamtego dnia w jego towarzystwie. Szczerze żałowałem, że pozwoliłem mojej dawnej złości i uprzedzeniom zepsuć wszystko.

Gdybym jednak nie wspomniał Snape'owi o rzeczach, które zrobił, to czy nie byłoby to nieuczciwe z mojej strony? Nigdy nie przepadałem za przyjaźniami opartymi na uprzejmej nieszczerości, a Snape równie dobrze jak ja wiedział, jak kiedyś wyglądały nasze stosunki. Jaki sens miałoby więc udawanie, że nasza niegdysiejsza nienawiść nigdy nie istniała?

Z drugiej strony, kiedy starało się zacząć od nowa, czy mądrze było mieszać kijem w starym bagnie?

Gwillim i Archie przypisali moje przeciągające się milczenie temu, że jadłem. Ale w rzeczywistości uciszyło mnie poczucie winy.

Tak wiele pragnąłem wiedzieć o Severusie. A właśnie miałem przy sobie dwóch ludzi, którzy mogli odpowiedzieć na wszystkie moje pytania.

- Jak długo znacie profesora Snape'a? - zacząłem.

- Po raz pierwszy spotkałem go na dworcu King's Cross - odezwał się Gwillim. - Przypadkiem tam byłem, kiedy przyjechał hogwarckie ekspres. Kiedy zobaczyłem na peronie samotnego chłopca, którego rodzice zapomnieli odebrać, zaproponowałem mu, że zabiorę go do domu. Później Severus odwiedził mnie tu w biurze, aby mi podziękować. - Gwillim umilkł i popatrzył na mnie. - Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, Harry, jak nieszczęśliwe życie Severus prowadził w młodości.

- Wiem... że miał problemy - przyznałem. - Ale niespecjalnie się w nich orientuję.

Widziałem w myślodsiewni ojca Severusa. Czemu był tak okrutny i się znęcał? Dursleyowie mieli swoje powody, żeby mnie nienawidzić - nienawidzili moich powiązań z magicznym światem. Czy istniał jakiś powód złego postępowania Tobiasza Snape'a, czy on taki po prostu był?

- Ojciec Severusa był mugolem - wyjaśnił Gwillim - a matka wiedźmą. Jest wielu mugoli, Harry, którzy żywią niewytłumaczalne, głęboko zakorzenione uprzedzenia w stosunku do wiedźm i czarodziejów.

Natychmiast zrozumiałem. Bo sam dorastałem wśród takich mugoli.

- Więc ojciec profesora Snape'a był uprzedzony w stosunku do wiedźm i czarodziejów? - upewniłem się.

Gwillim przytaknął.

- Z tego wzięło się całe nieszczęście. Jego matka została wychowana na wiedźmę, lecz jej mąż zmusił ją do mugolskiego życia. Niestety, przestawienie się na nowy styl życia okazało się dla niej bardzo trudne, niemal niemożliwe, ponieważ mugolskie metody prowadzenia domu są prymitywne i wyczerpujące fizycznie. Co gorsza, ojciec Severusa nieustannie poniżał ją i obrażał, co denerwowało ją tak bardzo, że praktycznie niczego nie potrafiła zrobić dobrze.

- Rozumiem - stwierdziłem.

Dla wielu uczniów Snape'a normalne funkcjonowanie na jego lekcjach eliksirów było prawie niemożliwe, bo profesor Snape nieustannie ich poniżał i obrażał. Matka Severusa musiała być trochę podobna do Neville'a Longbottoma. A jego ojciec musiał być jak sam profesor Snape.

- W ciągu tych wszystkich lat poznałem Severusa całkiem nieźle - ciągnął Gwillim. - Często przychodził zobaczyć się ze mną i zwierzał mi się wtedy, a ja zastanawiałem się, jak mógłbym mu pomóc. - Łagodne brązowe oczy Gwillima na moment posmutniały, zaraz jednak niespodziewanie uśmiechnął się do Archiego. - To Archie w końcu wpadł na pomysł. Wiedział, jak bardzo martwiłem się o chłopca, który mieszkał w pełnym przemocy domu. Zasugerował, abyśmy wysłali Severusowi książki o mugolskich sposobach prowadzenia domu, w nadziei, że pomoże to matce Severusa zmierzyć się z wyzwaniami, które uznała już za praktycznie beznadziejne. Uznałem to za dobry pomysł. I tak, z pomocą przyjaciela, młodego mugolskiego wydawcy o nazwisku Parvesh Patil, zaczęliśmy posyłać Severusowi całe skrzynki książek o mugolskim sprzątaniu, gotowaniu i praniu.

- Severus entuzjastycznie nam za nie podziękował - Archie przejął pałeczkę - a my sądziliśmy, że przydały się jego matce. Myliliśmy się jednak. Jego matka była zbyt wyczerpana i nieszczęśliwa, aby z nich skorzystać. Dlatego też Severus sam zaczął je czytać.

- Przewertował te książki na wszystkie strony - powiedział Gwillim - aż prawie je zapamiętał. I zaczął pomagać matce w domu. - Uśmiechnął się. - Byłbyś zadziwiony, z jaką łatwością Severus radził sobie z pracami domowymi po przeczytaniu książek, które mu wysłaliśmy. Zawsze uważałem, że powinien w Hogwarcie uczyć mugoloznawstwa, biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, co wiedział. Najpierw sam uczył się tego wszystkiego, a potem bardzo łagodnie i cierpliwie przekazywał tę wiedzę swojej matce. Musiał być wspaniałym nauczycielem w Hogwarcie, Harry.

- Eee... tak - skłamałem.

Gwillim najwyraźniej nie wiedział, że jego protegowany wyrósł na potwora - doskonałą replikę Tobiasza Snape'a, znieważającą i przerażającą tysiące bezbronnych uczniów.

- I wysłaliśmy mu nie tylko książki o mugolskim prowadzeniu domu - odezwał się Archie. - Nasze też dostał. Bo odkryliśmy, że Severus w szkole też nie był szczęśliwy.

- Któregoś dnia dostałem od przebywającego w Hogwarcie Severusa sowę, w której pytał, czy mógłbym pilnie wysłać mu książkę o praniu w magicznym świecie - opowiadał Gwillim. - Byłem zaskoczony tą prośbą, ale wysłałem mu, co chciał. Później dowiedziałem się, że jacyś chłopcy w szkole wyśmiewali się z jego brudnych ubrań.

Znałem tę sprawę lepiej. To nie z jego ubrań się wyśmiewano, tylko z majtek. I nie zrobił tego żaden chłopiec. To moja matka, Lily Evans, skomentowała brudne majtki profesora Snape'a.

"Severusie" - pomyślałem - "tak mi przykro."

Chociaż wakacje musiałem spędzać z Dursleyami, życie w Hogwarcie mi to wynagradzało. Mogłem być nikim w mugolskim świecie, ale w świecie czarodziejów byłem Kimś, przez wielkie K. Co by było, gdybym w Hogwarcie zastał to samo, co Severus: miejsce równie niegościnne jak własny dom? Jakim człowiekiem bym się stał? Okrucieństwo wyrasta z bólu. Ja też mógłbym zostać potworem.

Ale to właśnie Potwór Severus napisał te wszystkie czułe, sentymentalne książki, które skłaniały starsze panie w rodzaju pani Weasley do płaczu.

- Chciałbym przeczytać jego książki - powiedziałem, bezwiednie zmieniając temat. Po prostu moje myśli błądziły bardzo różnymi ścieżkami, a moje słowa podążyły za nimi. - Czy można je kupić na dole, w Esach i Floresach?

- Owszem, można - potwierdził Archie. - Ale przecież nie możemy pozwolić, abyś poszedł do sklepu i je kupił. Chcielibyśmy podarować ci zestaw Kompletnych Prac Matyldy Flores.

- Przynajmniej tyle możemy zrobić - uznał Gwillim. - Byliśmy bardzo małym wydawnictwem, prawie bankrutującym wręcz, kiedy nagle okazało się, że mamy w naszych rękach autora bestsellerów. Matyldę Flores. Książki Severusa uczyniły nas bogatymi, a wszystko to zawdzięczamy tobie, Harry.

- Mi?

- Tak, Harry. Ponieważ on napisał je wszystkie dla ciebie.

Cały czas mówiąc, Gwillim parę razy machnął zgrabnie różdżką, aby zapakować książki do kartonu, który następnie zamknął za pomocą taśmy klejącej.

- Dziękuję - powiedziałem z ogromnym zażenowaniem.

- To my dziękujemy, Harry.

- Wasz przyjaciel, pan Patil... czy to ojciec Parvati i Padmy? - spytałem.

Archie uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Tak! Tak, oczywiście! Śliczne dziewczynki! Ich matka, Pavitra, też jest piękna. Jest znacznie młodsza od pana Patila. Nauczyła mnie, jak się nosi sari, mugolski strój zrobiony z jednego pasa tkaniny elegancko udrapowanego w pasie i przerzuconego przez ramię. Muszę ci powiedzieć, że to niesamowicie wygodny ubiór, Harry. Bo, jak Gwillim wie, zawsze lubię czuć lekki wiaterek w okolicy moich...

- Em... czy mógłbyś mi podać swój adres, Harry? - przerwał mu Gwillim pośpiesznie.

Podałem mu adres Nory, nie wiedząc, czy się nie pomyliłem. Myślami byłem bowiem daleko. Wyobrażałem sobie właśnie wysokiego, brodatego Archimedesa Hollanda wystrojonego w gustowne, jaskraworóżowe sari...

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału dwunastego

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	13. Rozdział trzynasty

_**oryginał: **__Grease__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Henry Plantagenet__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki**_

_W poniższym rozdziale występuje określenie "sześcioliterowe słowo" (w tłumaczeniu dotyczy to wyrazu _kocham_); oryginalnie jest to "czteroliterowe słowo" - _love_. Jakkolwiek autorka fanfika nie odniosła się bezpośrednio do języka angielskiego, z kontekstu, w jakim to określenie zostało użyte, można by przypuszczać, że chodzi nie tylko o samo słowo _love_, lecz o fakt, iż w języku angielskim wiele przekleństw, słów brzydkich, często wręcz wulgarnych, liczy cztery litery (np. _fool_, _arse_,_ dick_, _fuck_); anglojęzyczne wyrażenie "czteroliterowe słowo" jest w zasadzie eufemistycznym określeniem wyrazów niecenzuralnych. Ponieważ jednak w języku polskim _love_ liczy sześć liter zarówno jako czasownik (_kochać_), jak i rzeczownik (_miłość_), a ponadto ilość liter w słowie raczej nie kojarzy się u nas z przekleństwami, mamy tu do czynienia z nieprzetłumaczalną grą słów, która w przekładzie została całkowicie pominięta._

_To tylko tak, w ramach ciekawostki ;-)._

* * *

Rozdział trzynasty

* * *

Patrząc na adresowany przez Gwillima karton z książkami Matyldy Flores, poczułem nagłą potrzebę natychmiastowego ich przeczytania. Pomyślałem, że nie jestem w stanie czekać do momentu, aż zostaną mi dostarczone.

- Eee... Proszę, niech się pan nie trudzi z ich wysyłaniem - powiedziałem. - Sam je zabiorę do domu.

- Jesteś pewny, Harry? - spytał Gwillim. - To raczej duże pudło.

- Żaden problem - uznałem. - I bardzo dziękuję za książki...

Gwillim uśmiechnął się.

- Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodobają.

- Jak on... yyy... zaczął pisać te książki Matyldy Flores? - zainteresowałem się.

- To długa historia - stwierdził Gwillim. - Wszystko zaczęło się tego dnia, gdy Archie zobaczył ciebie i twoją matkę w Esach i Floresach...

- Moją mamę? I mnie?

- Właśnie tak - potwierdził Archie. - Severus też tam był. Zrobił na mnie ogromne wrażenie, kiedy zmieniał ci pieluszkę, więc poprosiłem go, aby napisał dla nas książkę o opiekowaniu się dziećmi.

- Profesor Snape zmienił mi... - Nie byłem pewny, czy dobrze usłyszałem.

- Pieluszkę - powtórzył Archie wyraźnie. - Przewinął cię. Tak się to wszystko zaczęło. - Rozparł się w fotelu z uśmiechem, wychodząc z założenia, że udzielone przed chwilą wyjaśnienie jest odpowiedzią na moje pytanie.

Gapiłem się na niego wzrokiem pozbawionym wyrazu: sytuacja, którą opisał, zwyczajnie nie mieściła mi się w głowie.

Profesor Snape. I moja bielizna.

Czy odwrócił mnie do góry nogami i wymówił: "_Chłoszczyść_"? Ale gdyby tak zrobił, zszokowałby Archiego. Archie był zdecydowanie zbyt miłą osobą, żeby popierać poniewieranie niemowląt przez śmierciożerców. A właśnie powiedział, że był pod wrażeniem tego, co zrobił Severus.

Gwillim obserwował mnie oczyma błyszczącymi rozbawieniem.

- Może Harry chciałby zobaczyć swoją matkę, Archie - zasugerował, wskazując znajdującą się w gabinecie myślodsiewnię. - Jak sądzisz, mógłbyś pokazać mu to wspomnienie?

Archie uprzejmie wydobył lśniące srebrne pasmo wspomnienia i delikatnie umieścił je w myślodsiewni.

- Coś mojego też tam umieszczę - stwierdził Gwillim, po czym to właśnie uczynił.

Zawahałem się, zanim zanurkowałem. Czy widok mamy sprawi mi przyjemność, czy rozchoruję się przez niego z żalu? Załamanie się w obecności Archiego i Gwillima było ostatnim, na co miałem ochotę. Obaj jednak uśmiechali się do mnie łagodnie, więc nie mogłem odmówić. Wziąłem głęboki wdech i dałem nura.

**xXxXx**

Znalazłem się w znajomym wnętrzu Esów i Floresów. Zobaczyłem, jak do sklepu wchodzi młoda kobieta z wyjącym niemowlakiem. To była moja matka. Kołysała mnie gwałtownie w ramionach, usiłując mnie uciszyć, zawstydzona czynionym przeze mnie hałasem. Ale moje krzyki jedynie przybrały na sile i zaczęły przyciągać uwagę wszystkich klientów. Czerwona na twarzy z zakłopotania, spróbowała ukryć się ze swoim wrzaskliwym dzieckiem w cichym kącie między dwoma wysokimi regałami.

- Harry - szepnęła do mnie - nie płacz, Harry, proszę; wszyscy się na nas patrzą...

W tej samej chwili do księgarni wszedł mężczyzna w czarnej szacie, z cienkim, zakrzywionym nosem i twarzą okoloną czarną kurtyną tłustych włosów. Moja matka drgnęła i jej wzrok padł na Czarny Znak na jego przedramieniu. Głośne krzyki niemowlaka w jej ramionach zwróciły na nią jego uwagę.

Widząc Lily z dzieckiem w Esach i Floresach, Severus zamarł z przerażenia. Dlaczego robili zakupy na Pokątnej, skoro powinni korzystać z bezpieczeństwa ich ukrytego domu? Pośpieszył do mojej matki.

- Lily, co ty tu robisz? - wysyczał z troską wypisaną na twarzy. - Wałęsanie się po okolicy nie jest dla ciebie bezpieczne!

Spojrzawszy na niego, matka natychmiast zrozumiała, że to nie jest "Severus Snape, śmierciożerca, który może cię zdradzić", lecz "Severus, przyjaciel obawiający się o twoje bezpieczeństwo". Wyraźnie się odprężyła.

- Masz rację, Sev - przyznała. - Nie powinnam była tu przychodzić. - Pogłaskała mnie po plecach, patrząc na Severusa bezradnie. - Ale, Sev, nie masz pojęcia, jak to jest. To jak więzienie; nasza trójka zamknięta razem przez cały czas. Naprawdę zaczęliśmy działać sobie nawzajem na nerwy. Posłuchaj Harry'ego! - Wskazała mnie z rozpaczą, po czym spojrzała na Severusa żałośnie. - Pomyślałam po prostu, że wślizgnę się tutaj, poszperam po cichu i wymknę niezauważona, ale popatrz tylko, jaką mały wszczął awanturę.

Rzuciłem okiem na Snape'a, zastanawiając się, czy moje zachowanie jako niemowlaka wywoła na jego twarzy podobny wyraz obrzydzenia, jakim często obdarzał mnie w Hogwarcie. Ze zdumieniem jednak odkryłem, że wyglądał raczej na zaniepokojonego.

- Czy coś go boli, Lily?

- Nie, Sev, trzeba go tylko przewinąć.

- Przewinąć?

Snape najwyraźniej nie miał pojęcia o niemowlętach.

Matka wskazała moją pupę.

- Trzeba go przewinąć - powtórzyła.

- Ach, o to chodzi - zrozumiał Snape. - Nie musisz go przewijać, Lily. Możesz po prostu oczyścić to, co ma na sobie. W ten sposób...

Wycelował we mnie różdżkę i cicho coś wymamrotał. Natychmiast przestałem wrzeszczeć. Spojrzałem na Severusa i moje zielone oczy spotkały się z jego czarnymi. Uśmiechnął się do mnie w ten specjalny sposób, który ludzie zawsze rezerwują dla dzieci swoich przyjaciół.

- Ma twoje oczy, Lily.

- Taaa... - odparła. - I mój charakterek.

- Nie, ty nie masz charakterku. - Uśmiechnął się.

Ale jednocześnie lekko mrugnął do dziecka w jej ramionach; i zrobił to w taki sposób, żeby Lily nie zauważyła. Taki drobny sekret, dzielony przez Severusa i jego nowego maleńkiego przyjaciela.

- Twoja koszulka wygląda na nieco przepoconą - powiedział do mnie Snape. - Temu też zaradzę, dobrze?

Znowu wycelował we mnie różdżkę i wymruczał coś innego. Resztki mojego płaczu znikły w totalnej ciszy.

- Teraz wszystko w porządku, Harry? - spytał najprzyjemniejszym, najłagodniejszym tonem, jaki kiedykolwiek słyszałem z jego ust.

Zacząłem gaworzyć z entuzjazmem i wyciągnąłem ręce do przyjacielskiego czarodzieja, który tak mile do mnie mówił.

- Chciałbyś pójść do Severusa, Harry? - zapytała moja matka.

- Nie! - zaprotestował zaalarmowany Snape. - Nie umiem trzymać dzieci, Lily! A jak go upuszczę albo coś?

- Nie bądź śmieszny, Sev - zbeształa go, podając mu mnie. - Trzymanie dziecka jest całkiem łatwe. Proszę bardzo. Widzisz? Jest mu u ciebie bardzo wygodnie.

Rzeczywiście, aż się do Severusa uśmiechałem. On jednak nie uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Widziałem, że zbierało mu się na płacz.

- Co się stało, Sev?

- Nic - odparł. - Myślałem tylko o tym... łajdaku, który zdradził Harry'ego i jego matkę, i ojca Czarnemu Panu... - Głos mu zadrżał. - Lily, tak mi przykro, że wydarzyło się to wszystko... Chcę, żebyś była bezpieczna, Lily. Nie przechadzaj się tak po mieście na przyszłość, proszę! Musisz o siebie dbać! Nie powinnaś spacerować po Pokątnej jakby nic złego się...

Matka uśmiechnęła się do niego serdecznie.

- Nic mi nie będzie, Sev. Zupełnie nic. Ale... - Spojrzała w jego ciemne oczy. - Czy ty go znasz, Sev?

- Kogo?

- Czy wiesz, kto powiedział Voldemortowi o przepowiedni?

- Tak, wiem - przyznał Snape. W jakiś sposób wydawał się teraz wyższy, mroczniejszy, bardziej ponury.

- Zabij go dla mnie, dobrze? - Ton Lily był czystym jadem.

- Zastanawiałem się już, czy by tego nie zrobić - wyznał Snape spokojnie. - Jesteś pewna?

W jego wzroku było to samo, co widziałem, kiedy podpalał książki Matyldy Flores, tylko że tu było to bardziej intensywne. O wiele bardziej intensywne...

Obejrzałem wiele, wiele wspomnień w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca i niezliczoną ilość razy marzyłem o tym, aby cofnąć się w czasie i coś zmienić. Zawsze jakoś udawało mi się pokonać ten impuls ingerowania w przeszłości. Ale tym razem czułem, jak w gardle narasta mi krzyk, i zorientowałem się, że śpieszę do Severusa, żeby go chronić. Nie musiałem jednak przełamywać bariery czasu, bo była tam moja matka.

Lily była tam, aby uratować Severusa przed nim samym.

Zielone oczy spojrzały w czarne i zawahały się. Moja matka jakoś wyczuła, że Severus rozważa coś okropnego - coś, czego ona by nie pochwaliła.

- Nie - rzekła stanowczo, z cieniem strachu w głosie. - Nie, Sev, nie! Zostaw ich, Sev. Zostaw śmierciożerców. Nie zadawaj się już z nimi! Ale nie... nie rób tego, o czym przed chwilą myślałeś...

- Ja... ja ich zostawiłem, Lily. Nie pracuję już z nimi. Lecz nie mogę odczynić tego, co zrobiłem, kiedy byłem z nimi...

- Nie mogłeś zrobić niczego aż tak złego...

- Nie masz pojęcia, Lily... nie masz pojęcia, co zrobiłem... Chciałbym móc z kimś porozmawiać.

- Powiedz mi, Sev.

Znowu spojrzała mu w oczy. Tym razem jednak to czarne oczy się zawahały. I wypełniły się łzami. Snape bez słowa pokręcił głową.

Gdy patrzyła na przyjaciela, którego znała od dziecka, zadręczającego się jakąś nieznaną jej zbrodnią, jakiej popełnienia wyraźnie żałował, sprawiała wrażenie współczującej i pełnej zrozumienia.

- Teraz, kiedy już nie jesteś śmierciożercą...

Snape przytaknął, aby potwierdzić, że nie jest. Lily uspokajająco położyła mu dłoń na przedramieniu. Tym przedramieniu z Mrocznym Znakiem.

- Teraz, kiedy nie jesteś już jednym z nich, mogę ci coś powiedzieć, Sev. Jest wiele rzeczy, o których my wiemy, a oni nie. Wiemy o poczuciu winy, o wyrzutach sumienia i o przebaczeniu. W naszym świecie jest skrucha i jest też przebaczenie, Sev. Więc może zapomniałbyś o tym, co się stało, i ruszył dalej?

- Dziękuję, Lily - powiedział niemal niesłyszalnie.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego krzepiąco i wzięła od niego dziecko.

- Było mu u ciebie tak wygodnie, że zasnął - szepnęła.

Snape uśmiechnął się i delikatnie pogłaskał mnie po łysej głowie.

- Harry jest jednym z niewielu ludzi, jakich kiedykolwiek spotkałem, którzy nie patrzą na mnie z obrzydzeniem - stwierdził cicho, jakby nie chciał mnie obudzić.

Uśmiechnęła się szerzej.

- No cóż, sądzę, że najwyższy czas wrócić do domu - uznała. - Do widzenia, Sev...

- Może odprowadzę was do domu, Lily? - zaproponował bezmyślnie.

I zobaczyłem, jak do mojej matki wracają stare podejrzenia.

- Nie, dziękuję, Severusie - odparła grzecznie, lecz oficjalnie.

Snape równie formalnie pochylił głowę w lekkim ukłonie, ale nie zdołał ukryć bólu, który pojawił się w jego oczach. Odchodząca Lily odwróciła się i natychmiast to spostrzegła. Podeszła do niego z powrotem.

- Sev, przepraszam, nie chciałam...

- Nie, nie - przerwał jej momentalnie. - To ważne, żebyś była ostrożna, Lily. Nie powinnaś nikomu ufać.

- Cóż, może któregoś dnia, kiedy skończą się złe czasy i wszystko znowu będzie dobrze, będę ci mogła powiedzieć, gdzie mieszkam, a ty będziesz mógł nas odwiedzić i pobawić się z Harrym - stwierdziła przepraszająco.

- Już nie mogę się doczekać, Lily - odparł i zdołał się zmusić do uśmiechu.

- Ja też, Sev. No cóż, to do widzenia.

- Do widzenia, Lily.

Kiedy wychodziła z Esów i Floresów, jej dziecko otworzyło oczy, wyjrzało ponad jej ramieniem i obdarzyło Severusa bezzębnym uśmiechem. Pełen napięcia i przygnębienia wyraz znikł z oczu Snape'a. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szczerze i pomachał swemu malutkiemu, łysemu, bezzębnemu przyjacielowi.

- Zastanawiam się, czy jeszcze cię kiedyś zobaczę - mruknął do siebie, idąc na tyły księgarni, a potem wspinając się wąskimi schodami do gabinetu Gwillima i Archiego.

- Zobaczysz, Sev - odparłem. - Zobaczysz.

**xXxXx**

Scena przeniosła się do biura na piętrze. Gwillim siedział za biurkiem z okularami do czytania na nosie i przeglądał leżący przed nim rękopis.

- Severusie, doskonale znasz się na przedmiocie, jakim są eliksiry, ale po prostu nie jesteś w stanie przybrać odpowiedni ton. Spójrz przykładowo na pierwszy akapit. - Zaczął czytać na głos: - "Mogę ukazać wam piękno bulgoczącego kociołka z jego migoczącymi oparami, delikatną moc płynów, które ukradkiem przemykają ludzkimi żyłami, czarując umysł, usidlając zmysły... Mogę nauczyć was, jak zamknąć w butelkach sławę, uwarzyć chwałę, a nawet powstrzymać śmierć - jeżeli nie jesteście równie wielkimi cymbałami, jak większość uczniów, których poznałem..."

- Ciężko nad tym pracowałem - odezwał się Severus. - Czyżby wyszło zbyt poetycko? Może powinno to brzmieć bardziej rzeczowo?

- Nie, ta część jest całkiem dobra, Severusie - odparł Gwillim. - Musisz tylko bardziej szanować czytelników. Autor nie może nazwać swojego czytelnika "cymbałem" od razu w pierwszym akapicie...

- Kiedy większość uczniów _jest_...

- Severusie, taki ton jest nieodpowiedni dla podręcznika. Może skorygujesz cały rękopis i pokażesz mi go ponownie, gdy już będzie gotowy?

Snape przytaknął.

- Przykro mi, Severusie - powiedział Gwillim uprzejmie. - Napisanie podręcznika wcale nie jest takie proste, bez względu na wiedzę, jaką się posiada, i znam naprawdę wielu...

Wtedy do pokoju wpadł podekscytowany Archie.

- Severusie, czy ja cię właśnie nie widziałem na dole z niemowlęciem na rękach?

Snape skinął głową, jakby wystraszony.

- Obserwowałem cię, mój drogi chłopcze, i muszę przyznać, że byłem pod wrażeniem!

- Hę? - zdziwił się Snape.

- Gwillimie - Archie zwrócił się do wspólnika - koniecznie musimy wykorzystać talent tego młodzieńca. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem młodego ojca piorącego dziecięce ubranka, _które wciąż były na maleństwie_!

- Ach, to - zbagatelizował sprawę Snape. - Nauczyłem się tego z "Prania dla nowoczesnej wiedźmy" autorstwa Weruki Stanes. To ta książka, którą posłałeś mi do Hogwartu, Gwillimie. Bardzo to było z twojej strony uprzejme. - Odwrócił się do Archiego. - Jest o tym wszystkim mowa na stronie trzysta pięćdziesiątej szóstej. I nie jestem ojcem tego dziecka.

- Nie jesteś jego ojcem? - spytał zaskoczony Archie. - Ależ on się od razu uspokoił, kiedy wziąłeś go od swojej młodej przyjaciółki...

Snape wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się skromnie.

- I jeszcze jedno mi zaimponowało - ciągnął Archie. - Miękkość i świeży aromat tej koszulki!

- Zaklęcia zmiękczającego tkaninę nauczyłem się z "Odrobina miłości w twoim praniu" autorstwa Pansy Pinkwhistle - wyznał Snape - zapach zaś pochodzi z "Usidlić zmysły" autorstwa Adelberta i Ariadny Dionysusów.

- A jak pozbyłeś się... eee... zanieczyszczenia w formie stałej z pieluszki? - zainteresował się Archie.

- To - odparł Snape skromnie - był drobna innowacja mojego autorstwa...

- A dokąd je wyrzuciłeś, jeśli nie przeszkadza ci, że zapytam?

Snape zarumienił się nieco, lecz nie odpowiedział. Po jego twarzy błąkał się lekki uśmieszek.

Gdzieś w zupełnie innej części miasta James Potter włoży rękę do kieszeni, w której znajdzie nie swój drogi portfel ze smoczej skóry, ale nieoczekiwany prezent od syna. Tego jednak Archie i Gwillim nigdy nie mieli się dowiedzieć.

- Powiedz nam, Severusie - zachęcał Archie.

- Wolałbym w to nie wnikać, jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko - odparł Severus. - Mogę cię tylko zapewnić, że odpowiednio się tym zająłem.

- Oczywiście, oczywiście. - Archie położył dłoń na ramieniu Severusa. - Ani przez chwilę w to nie wątpiłem. Ale, Severusie, ty jesteś istną skarbnicą informacji. Chciałbym, żebyś napisał dla nas książkę o praniu dla niemowląt.

- Wiem też co nieco na temat gotowania i zajmowania się domem - dodał Snape. - Dzięki tym wszystkim książkom, jakie mi wysyłaliście.

- Wspaniale! - uznał Archie. - Wyobraź sobie, że piszesz poradnik dla tej młodej damy, której dziecko trzymałeś. I zawrzyj w nim wszystko, co twoim zdaniem pomoże jej w opiece nad tym dzieckiem.

- On ma na imię Harry - podpowiedział Severus.

- Harry? Wspaniale! Napisz książkę dla Harry'ego i jego matki, i połóż rękopis na moim biurku tak szybko, jak tylko zdołasz.

- Ale muszę jeszcze przeprowadzić korektę mojego podręcznika eliksirów... - zaoponował słabo Severus.

Gwillim odezwał się kompletnie niespodziewanie:

- Proszę bardzo, skończ najpierw pracę dla Archiego, Severusie.

Snape podziękował im obu gorąco i wyszedł na słońce z olśniewającym uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Dla Lily i Harry'ego - powiedział do siebie, po czym dosiadł miotły i wystrzelił w lazurowe niebo.

I tak, przez krótki czas, Severus pozwolił sobie mieć nadzieję, że okropny błąd, jaki popełnił, wcale nie skończy się tragicznie. Lecz mężczyzna zwany Peterem Pettigrew czekał - czekał na swój moment chwały u Czarnego Pana: czekał, aby zmiażdżyć nadzieje Severusa.

**xXxXx**

Nie wiem, która z dwóch obejrzanych scen poruszyła mnie bardziej. Wyraz oczu Severusa, kiedy zastanawiał się nad odebraniem sobie życia? A może jego uśmiech, gdy patrzył w przyszłość z nadzieją, nie mając pojęcia, że jego świat niebawem rozpadnie się na kawałki i wywróci do góry nogami? Nie wiem która.

Wiem tylko, że opuściłem myślodsiewnię na miękkich nogach, czując lekkie mdłości. Spojrzałem na Archiego i Gwillima z czymś, co musiało być zupełnym otumanieniem i po raz pierwszy zrozumiałem, co ludzie mają na myśli, kiedy mówią o "widzeniu gwiazdek" - malutkie, srebrne punkciki zaczęły mi tańczyć przed oczami.

- On zaraz zemdleje! - krzyknął zatroskany Gwillim.

Obaj ruszyli do mnie biegiem. Poczułem podtrzymujące mnie silne ramię, a następnie zostałem łagodnie popchnięty na wygodną sofę i posadzony na niej.

- Nic mi nie jest - zaprotestowałem z zakłopotaniem. - Wszystko w porządku!

- Odpręż się, Harry - powiedział Gwillim. - Oprzyj się o mnie. Odetchnij parę razy głęboko, a poczujesz się lepiej.

Zrobiłem, jak powiedział, i rzeczywiście poczułem się lepiej - nie tyle dzięki głębokim oddechom, ile dzięki dodającej otuchy obecności Gwillima u mego boku.

- Co się stało, Harry? - spytał cicho. - Co to było?

- Coś, co zobaczyłem - odparłem.

Gwillim i Archie wymienili zakłopotane spojrzenia.

- Jakie wspomnienia tam umieściłeś, Archie? - zapytał Gwillim.

- Tylko to z rozmowy Severusa z Harrym i jego matką - zapewnił Archie. - Ale nie słyszałem wszystkiego, co mówili. Widziałem tylko, jak zmieniał Harry'emu pieluszkę. Może Harry usłyszał coś, co do mnie nie dotarło.

- Tylko jak to możliwe? - zdziwiłem się. - Przecież to twoje wspomnienie, prawda?

- Owszem, to jest moje wspomnienie, Harry - wyjaśnił Archie - jednak gdy zanurzasz się w myślodsiewni, oglądasz całą scenę, tak jak rzeczywiście wyglądała. I czasami widzisz więcej - o wiele więcej, niż osoba, do której wspomnienie należy, naprawdę zauważyła czy zobaczyła.

Więc Archie nie słyszał, jak Severus rozmawiał z moją matką o człowieku, który zdradził Voldemortowi przepowiednię.

- Co widziałeś, Harry?

- Widziałem... coś, co mną wstrząsnęło - odparłem. Jakoś nie mogłem im opowiedzieć o uczynku, którego popełnienie Severus rozważał.

- Czy łatwiej ci będzie, jeżeli porozmawiasz z kimś innym? - spytał Gwillim, patrząc na orła przycupniętego na oparciu pustego krzesła za biurkiem.

Na orła...

- Aquila! - krzyknąłem z ożywieniem.

Natychmiast do mnie podleciał, lecz nie usiadł na moim niechronionym przedramieniu, bojąc się mnie zranić. Wylądował na oparciu sofy.

Delikatnie pogłaskałem jego pierzasty grzbiet.

- Wszystko w porządku, Aquilo? Czy pani Weasley nie zrobiła ci krzywdy, kiedy walnęła cię moją Błyskawicą?

Aquila rozłożył skrzydła, aby pokazać, że nic mu nie jest.

- Aquila? - spytał Gwillim z zaciekawieniem. - Czy tak go nazywasz? Ale, Harry, czy ty wiesz, kim on naprawdę jest?

- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? - zdumiałem się.

- Aquila jest animagiem - wyjaśnił Gwillim. - Jest kimś, kogo bardzo dobrze znasz.

Odwróciłem się z powrotem do złocistego orła, który ku mojemu zaskoczeniu zaczął się transformować. Zmieniał się w kogoś, kogo rzeczywiście bardzo dobrze znałem. Niesamowicie dobrze znałem ten krzywy nos. Znałem też całkiem nieźle te długie, czarne, już nie tłuste włosy.

Severus uśmiechnął się do Gwillima i Archiego, a potem spojrzał na mnie. To był wzrok, który trudno opisać: coś jakby nieśmiały, tęskny, przepraszający, nerwowy i pełen tkliwości jednocześnie.

Gapiłem się na niego ze zdumieniem.

- Może zejdziecie do Floriana na lody? - zasugerował Gwillim.

Przytaknąłem, po czym odwróciłem się, aby podnieść paczkę pani Weasley i karton z książkami Matyldy Flores.

- Nie martw się o pakunki, Harry; dostarczymy je dla ciebie do posiadłości Weasleyów - zapewnił Archie.

- Szczerze mówiąc, akurat wybieram się w tamte strony, więc zaraz je podrzucę - dodał Gwillim.

- Bardzo wam dziękuję - powiedziałem. - Cudownie było was poznać.

Uśmiechnęli się do mnie czule.

- Cała przyjemność po naszej stronie, Harry.

Z powagą podaliśmy sobie dłonie, a następnie trochę nerwowo zwróciłem wzrok na mężczyznę, którym stał się Aquila.

- Moglibyśmy... eee... - zapytałem.

Skinął głową i chwycił mnie za rękę. Razem aportowaliśmy się w kawiarni Floriana.

**xXxXx**

We Florianie wszystko było wielkie, ciepłe i zniewalające.

- HARRY! - ryknął. - Co u ciebie, Harry?

Nie byłem w stanie odpowiedzieć, ponieważ moja twarz utonęła w jego wielkiej piersi, kiedy przytulił mnie entuzjastycznie.

- Dobrze cię widzieć! - powiedział, chyba niepotrzebnie.

Zanim zdążyłem zareagować, zostałem zaciągnięty do najbliższego stolika i posadzony na wygodnym krzesełku. Florian energicznie postukał różdżką w blat, na którym momentalnie znalazł się puchar tak gigantyczny, że większego nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem.

- Od czego zaczniemy? - spytał Florian. - Kilka kulek lodów czekoladowych? W porządku! Po kulce karmelowych, truskawkowych i waniliowych? Proszę bardzo! Gorący sos krówkowy? Tak. Trochę owoców? Orzechów? Pianek? Bananów? Czy mam pokruszyć w to nieco maltanek?

Nie kłóciłem się z Florianem o dobór składników. Jeśli to miała być moja nagroda za pozbycie się Voldemorta z tego świata, cały ból i wysiłek był jej wart.

- Świeża śmietanka? Setki i tysiące? Kulka lodów miętowych z kawałkami czekolady?

- Florianie - zaprotestowałem w końcu - chyba już wystarczy...

- Nonsens! - ryknął, po czym puknął w puchar różdżką i powiększył go jeszcze bardziej.

Gdy wreszcie skończył, spojrzał na swoje dzieło z satysfakcją, zaopatrzył mnie w łyżeczkę i walnął w plecy.

- Smacznego! - wrzasnął. - A co dla ciebie, Severusie? Spróbujesz moich nowych zasmażanych lodów orientalnych z naleśnikami daktylowymi?

Severus uśmiechnął się i przytaknął. Wtedy Florian wyczarował talerzyk z górą zasmażanych lodów udekorowanych miodem, orzechami i kandyzowanym imbirem, a następnie Severusa też walnął w plecy.

- Zostawię was na chwilę samych - powiedział. Po czym pośpieszył entuzjastycznie przywitać kolejnego klienta.

**xXxXx**

Severus i ja siedzieliśmy razem przy stoliku u Floriana w cieniu tęczowego parasola i mieliśmy tyle do powiedzenia sobie nawzajem, że żaden z nas nie wiedział, gdzie zacząć. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego z zażenowaniem na pąsowej twarzy, a on uśmiechnął się do mnie. Przez chwilę siedzieliśmy w kompletnej ciszy.

- Eee... profesorze Snape - odezwałem się w końcu głosem, który wydawał się należeć do kogoś zupełnie innego - mam... eee... mam tu coś dla pana.

Podałem mu jaskrawą, fioletowo-pomarańczową gumkę, którą kupiłem dla niego w sklepie George'a.

- Dziękuję, Harry.

Był na tyle grzeczny, by ukryć, że nie rozumie mojego dziwacznego prezentu.

- To jest... eee... to jest gumka do kleksów. Wymazuje kleksy, ale nie rusza tego, co jest napisane pod nimi.

- Rozumiem - odparł. - Em, dziękuję, Harry.

- Jeśli pod kleksem jest jakiś napis albo obrazek, albo zdjęcie, to ta gumka go nie uszkodzi - wyjaśniałem dalej.

Teraz pojął, dlaczego mu to dałem. Wsunął dłoń do kieszeni i wyjął swoją najcenniejszą własność. Zdjęcie mojej matki, które wszędzie ze sobą nosił. To zalane przez niego atramentem w kolorze sepii.

Ręka mu się trzęsła, kiedy wycierał fotografię przeraźliwie ubarwioną gumką George'a. Powoli, posunięcie za posunięciem, zaczęła się wyłaniać spod plamy atramentu - najpiękniejsza kobieta świata. Moja matka. Gapiłem się na nią i gapiłem, zapomniawszy o Severusie, zapomniawszy o Florianie, o lodowym deserze Floriana... - zapomniawszy o wszystkim, co było do zapomnienia. Severus trzymał jej zdjęcie w promieniu złocistego światła; cały atrament znikł i znowu się do nas uśmiechała.

Severus siedział w milczeniu koło mnie, patrząc na Lily z czułością, jakiej nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem w jego czarnych oczach. Złapałem się na marzeniu, aby żyła i mogła mu odpowiedzieć.

Wiele razy patrzyłem na fotografie i w lustra, marząc o tym, żeby ludzie, których w nich widziałem, mogli ożyć i ze mną porozmawiać. Pomyślałem o tych wszystkich razach, kiedy gapiłem się w Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp i widziałem tam moich rodziców. Pomyślałem o prezencie od Hagrida: albumie ze zdjęciami, z których na każdej stronie machali do mnie rodzice. Pomyślałem o tych wszystkich razach, gdy patrzyłem w kawałek lusterka Syriusza i sądziłem, że widziałem patrzące na mnie niebieskie oczy Dumbledore'a. Ron przysięgał, że Dumbledore żyje i przybędzie mi z pomocą. I w jakiś sposób Dumbledore rzeczywiście mi pomógł. Poprosił Aberfortha, żeby zrobił dla mnie to, czego sam zrobić już nie mógł...

Niebieskie oczy... zielone oczy. Oczy Aberfortha były identyczne jak Dumbledore'a, a moje jak mojej matki. Czy mogłem zrobić to, co zrobił Aberforth? Tak jak on działał w imieniu Dumbledore'a, czy ja mogłem mówić za Lily?

- Severusie... - zacząłem tak cicho, że mnie nie usłyszał.

Nie byłem w stanie kontynuować. Severus był moim nauczycielem eliksirów. A nie możesz za bardzo dać nauczycielowi eliksirów swojej miłości. Zaczynałem tu brnąć głęboko w niezbadane wody...

- Severusie... eee...

- Tak, Harry? - spytał nieobecnym tonem, nadal przyglądając się fotografii.

Jak mógłbym to ująć?...

- Ja... eee... mmm...

Słowo "kocham" było chyba jedynym sześcioliterowym wyrazem, jakiego nie potrafiłem wymówić, bo byłem zbyt zakłopotany. Nie byłem w stanie skłonić się do powiedzenia, że go kocham. Nie zdołałem też wyznać, że go lubię. Czy umiałbym stwierdzić, że przyjemnie spędzam czas w jego towarzystwie? Umiałbym, czy jednak nie byłaby to zbyt rozmyta wersja tego, co próbowałem wyrazić? Owszem, byłaby.

Usiłowałem przekazać Severusowi, że nawet jeśli nie było już Lily i nie mogła już być jego przyjaciółką, syn Lily zajął jej miejsce. Nie miałem jednak ani wystarczającej odwagi, ani zdolności językowych, aby ubrać taką ideę w słowa.

- Najpiękniejsza osoba na całym świecie... - powiedział Severus ze wzrokiem wciąż utkwionym w zdjęciu.

Przytaknąłem, zgadzając się z nim z całego serca.

- ...a ja nazwałem ją szlamą - dokończył.

Nie czekając, aż zrobi przykuwającą uwagę scenę ku uciesze pozostałych klientów Floriana, Severus deportował się z pyknięciem. W ostatniej chwili chwyciłem go za ramię i znalazłem się razem z nim w jego kuchni.

**xXxXx**

Nie wiedząc, że tam byłem, Severus usiadł przy kuchennym stole; łzy kapały mu z czubka krzywego nosa, gdy patrzył na zdjęcie dziewczyny, którą nazwał szlamą.

- Sev, to było całe lata temu - stwierdziłem.

Z przestrachem odwrócił się i spojrzał na mnie.

- Przepraszam, że poszedłem z tobą, ale nie mogłem cię zostawić samego - powiedziałem.

Próbował się uśmiechnąć.

- Nic mi nie jest - uznał. - Po prostu... po prostu kiedy odzyskałeś jej fotografię, ni z tego, ni z owego, nie byłem na to przygotowany.

Przyznałem się mu, że ja też nie byłem na to gotowy. Nagłe pojawienie się uśmiechniętej Lily Potter poruszyło nas obu.

- Harry - odezwał się. - Ja... wiem, że zrobiłem wszystko, co tylko człowiek jest w stanie zrobić, aby zrujnować ci życie, ale gdyby było coś, dzięki czemu byłoby ci lepiej...

- Prawdę mówiąc, jest coś, co mógłbyś dla mnie zrobić - przyznałem.

- Co takiego, Harry?

- Obwiniasz się, znęcasz nad sobą już od lat. Chcę, żebyś przestał. Chcę, abyś przebaczył niejakiemu Severusowi Snape'owi te wszystkie błędy, jakie popełnił, i wszystkie te rzeczy, jakie zrobił.

- Harry, nie mogę tego zrobić. Wiesz, że nie mogę. To najtrudniejsza rzecz, o jaką kiedykolwiek mógłbyś mnie poprosić...

- Sev... - przerwałem mu, usiadłem obok niego i objąłem go ramieniem. - Wysłuchasz mnie?

- Nie - odparł.

- No cóż, ja wysłuchałem wszystkich tych twoich kiepskich lekcji eliksirów, więc uważam, że naprawdę powinieneś mnie posłuchać. Sev, nie możesz dalej tak żyć. To, co zobaczyłem w myślodsiewni, było... - Nie potrafiłem znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Czy byłem wstrząśnięty? Przerażony? Zbulwersowany?

- Co zobaczyłeś w myślodsiewni, Harry?

- Sev, zobaczyłem ciebie... - Zarzuciłem mu na szyję obie ręce i przylgnąłem do niego, trzymając go w mocnym, opiekuńczym uścisku. - Sev, nigdy więcej nawet o tym nie myśl!

- O czym mam nie myśleć?

- Słyszałem, jak rozmawiałeś z moją matką o przepowiedni...

Wreszcie zrozumiał, o czym mówię.

- Zobaczyłeś to, Harry?

- Sev, jak mogłeś w ogóle pomyśleć o zrobieniu czegoś takiego! - wybuchłem, po czym wzmocniłem swój uścisk, kierując się mglistym, nierozsądnym pomysłem, ze lepiej go ochronię, jeśli będzie bliżej mnie.

- Więc to cię tak wystraszyło?

- Wystraszyło mnie? To mnie przeraziło! Wstrząsnęło mną! Było bulwersujące... Sev, jak mogłeś!

- Czułem się... tak bardzo winny, Harry. Tak głęboko pogrążony w poczuciu winy za to, co zrobiłem... i czuję się winny nawet teraz. Tak mi przykro, Harry. Chciałbym... jak ja bym chciał móc sprowadzić z powrotem Lily i Jamesa, żeby się tobą zaopiekowali... i Syriusza też...

Nie widziałem jego twarzy. Ale z okazjonalnego łapania przez niego oddechu, z okazjonalnego pociągnięcia nosem i ze sposobu, w jaki do mnie przylgnął, wywnioskowałem, że Smarkerus znowu okazał się godny swego imienia. I bezradnie zapragnąłem wiedzieć więcej o języku, o którym mówiła pani Weasley. Tym specjalnym języku, którego ludzie używają, kiedy rozmawiają z kimś, kogo kochają.

Ponieważ nie byłem biegły w tym języku, zacząłem robić to, co zrobiłaby każda osoba ucząca się nowego języka: używać wyrażeń i zdań w tym języku, jakie słyszałem z ust innych ludzi, naginając i rozszerzając je tak, żeby spróbować wyrazić własne myśli.

- Odpręż się, Sev - powiedziałem, jak Gwillim wcześniej powiedział do mnie. - Oprzyj się o mnie. Odetchnij parę razy głęboko, a poczujesz się lepiej.

Na dźwięk moich słów oddech Severusa stał się jeszcze bardziej urywany i nieregularny niż przedtem, a jego pociągnięcia nosem głośniejsze.

Więc spróbowałem sobie przypomnieć, co mi powiedział George.

- Sev, winiłem każdego możliwego człowieka na świecie, włączając w to siebie, za śmierć moich rodziców. Ale wiem, że ty winisz się bardziej, niż ja jestem w stanie cię winić. Więc co mogę powiedzieć, Sev? Będę przy tobie kiedy tylko będziesz mnie potrzebował...

Moja poprzekręcana wersja miłych słów, które powiedział mi George, odniosła skutek przeciwny do zamierzonego.

Przekląłem się i postarałem przypomnieć sobie, co powiedział czarnowłosy mężczyzna w Esach i Floresach, aby uspokoić wrzeszczące niemowlę. Bo łzy Severusa intensywnością dorównywały teraz tamtemu dziecku, chociaż nie głośnością. Powiedział: "Twoja koszulka wygląda na nieco przepoconą. Temu też zaradzę, dobrze?"

Nie no, tego nie mogłem wykorzystać.

Łamałem sobie głowę, próbując wymyślić, co jeszcze mógłbym mu powiedzieć, żeby poczuł się lepiej. Co powiedziała Severusowi profesor McGonagall w jej biurze tego dnia, kiedy mój ojciec go upokorzył? Zmieniła się w kota, skoczyła mu na kolana i zlizała łzy z jego twarzy. Ale gdybym ja się zmienił w zwierzę, to byłby to zapewne jeleń. A gdybym - jako jeleń - wskoczył Severusowi na kolana, poraniłbym go w różne miejsca moimi kopytami i rogami.

Co jeszcze powiedziała profesor McGonagall? Spytała, czy poczułby się lepiej, gdyby na kilka dni wrócił do domu. Może mógłbym to trochę ulepszyć i wykorzystać...

- Sev - odezwałem się. - Czy poczułbyś się lepiej, gdybym się stąd wyniósł?

Miałem nadzieję, że powie "nie". Ale powiedział "tak".

- Taaa... - odparł. - Poczułbym się znacznie lepiej, gdybyś się stąd wyniósł. Wszystkie te rzeczy, które mi mówisz, sprawiają, że czuję się bardziej winny niż kiedykolwiek.

Może stan Severusa był zaraźliwy, bo zupełnie niespodziewanie zorientowałem się, że ja też to złapałem. Bez żadnego wyraźnego powodu nagle poczułem łzy w oczach. To było głupie. To było idiotyczne. To by w niczym nie pomogło. Tak bardzo chciałem sprawić, żeby Severus poczuł się lepiej. Ale w żaden sposób nie potrafiłem wpaść na pomysł, jak tego dokonać.

- Co się stało, Harry? - spytał.

- Wszystko, co kiedykolwiek zrobiłem, jest źle! - wyjaśniłem. - Zamierzam to wszystko rzucić i zostać śmierciożercą.

- Co?

- No - przytaknąłem. - Mój przyjaciel twierdzi, że to przyjemne. Mój najlepszy przyjaciel był śmierciożercą i stwierdził, że bycie jednym z nich to naprawdę świetne uczucie.

- Twój... twój najlepszy przyjaciel?

Czarne oczy spojrzały w zielone.

- No - odparłem drżącym głosem, który zdawał się dobiegać nie ze mnie, lecz gdzieś spoza pomieszczenia. - Mój najlepszy ze wszystkich przyjaciel.

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału trzynastego

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	14. Rozdział czternasty

_**oryginał: **__Grease__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Henry Plantagenet__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

Rozdział czternasty

* * *

W pustym, pełnym tęsknoty bezruchu mojego pokoju śniłem niegdyś o parze zielonych oczu patrzących na mnie z miłością. To był mój najsmutniejszy sen, ponieważ wiedziałem, że nigdy nie zmieni się w rzeczywistość.

Lecz tego dnia stał się prawdziwy.

Nie wyglądało to tak, jak sobie wyobrażałem, że będzie, jednak na wiele sposobów było jeszcze piękniejsze.

Czy miłość dziecka jest gorsza od miłości kobiety? Ani trochę. Miłość Harry'ego była inna od tej, jaką mogłaby być miłość Lily, gdybym kiedykolwiek ją poznał. Jego zielone oczy przeszywały głębiej niż jej i znalazły coś dobrego w kimś, kogo ona uznała za odrażającego.

Harry był wtedy równie wysoki jak ja. Ale dla mnie wciąż był dzieckiem. Dzieckiem, które wychowałem w wyobraźni, ponieważ nie miałem własnej rodziny. Tym dzieckiem, którego nigdy nie wolno mi było adoptować w rzeczywistości. Dzieckiem, które kochałem potajemnie, gdy naprawdę je spotkałem, ze strachu, że moja miłość wyda się odrażająca tym przeszywającym zielonym oczom.

Nigdy nie sądziłem, że zielone oczy Harry'ego zajrzą poza krzywy nos i tłuste włosy. Zajrzały jednak. I nie przeszkodziły im w tym złowrogie spojrzenia, szydercze uśmieszki ani obelgi - wszystkie te pułapki, które ostrożnie umieściłem na drodze. Z których każda miała na celu odwrócić jego uwagę od prawdy. Tej niewygodnej prawdy, jaką zawsze usiłowałem ukryć przed Harrym, a nawet przed sobą - przed faktem, że go kocham. Zawsze kochałem i zawsze będę kochać.

Tak, latami próbowałem ukryć tę prawdę przed Harrym. Zaś jako że byłem doskonałym oklumentą, naprawdę mi się przez chwilę udało. Lecz tego dnia zobaczyłem, że przegrałem. Jego zielone oczy zajrzały głęboko w moje czarne i uśmiechnęły się. "Już mnie więcej nie oszukasz" - zdawały się mówić. - "Wiem, że mnie kochasz." I muszę przyznać, że byłem zadowolony z tej porażki.

Moje oczy uśmiechnęły się w odpowiedzi, kiedy promienie słońca oświetliły błyszczące liście drzewa za oknem. "Ty zuchwały chłopcze" - powiedziałem do niego bez słów - "jak śmiesz patrzeć poza to, co pozwoliłem ci widzieć, i odkrywać moje najgłębiej skryte tajemnice..." Czy powinienem odebrać Gryffindorowi pięćdziesiąt punktów za tę bezczelność? Albo dać chłopcu szlaban?

Nie zrobiłem tego.

Wziąłem go w ramiona i przytuliłem. Po wielu, wielu latach szukania go - i wielu latach ukrywania się przed nim - odnalazłem mojego zaginionego chłopca.

* * *

KONIEC

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


End file.
